Dark and twisty
by Amber 90210
Summary: Bella lived in Forks her whole life. Then Edward moved to Forks and he has a horrific past. Can Bella help him through his tragedies and can they find love on the way. All human.
1. 1 Dark and twisty

**Dark and Twisty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyers does.**

**Bpov:**

Forks looked cold this morning. But unlike the usual norm in Forks (which is a near constant cover of clouds and rain) it's going to be a warm day today. I smiled, what a perfect way to start my birthday. I could ride my baby to school. Alice will hate it of course but then again she never had any tolerance for motorcycles. She will eventually give in, it being my birthday and all.

I'm seventeen today. Nothing extraordinary happened in these seventeen years. School, friends and family was what my life was made out of. Something was different this time, it felt like a storm was coming.

I stood up from my favorite rock up on a hill just outside of Forks. I jogged here every morning. Watched the breaking of dawn and then jogged back home. Watching Forks this early in the morning, watching a new day arrive lets me remember that what happened in the past, is past. Tomorrow is a new day, and no matter what happens today it will also soon be history.

I started to run back settling into the rhythm pretty fast. So it surprised me to see my house loom up out of the dark so quickly. But what surprised me more was that Alice stood on the front porch waiting for me. Alice usually (almost always) slept late. I smiled, Alice is my sister. She's my best friend. We shared almost everything with each other. We told each other our deepest darkest secrets without any fear that the other would spill the beans.

She stood there grinning widely, "Come on Bells. Hurry up and go take a shower. I'm going to make you a breakfast you'll never forget. I already picked out an outfit for you to wear to school today. It's on your bed".

All this was said so fast I had to strain to hear it all. I smiled, " The sun's going to shine today Alice. That means jeans, a T-shirt and a leather jacket. I'll let you pick out the jeans ok." I tried to sooth her out of an almost hart attack while trying to hide my smile.

"You can't. Not on your birthday. You're supposed to look beautiful. Not that you don't always look beautiful. It's just extra special today."

I started to walk towards my room, "Sorry Alice. There are just too few sunny days in Forks. Say... oh... about twelve. I'm driving my bike." With that I closed my room door. I heard a loud huff and something that sounded like "spoilsport" from behind the door.

I sighed and opened the door. Alice was almost at her room. "I love you to Alice, even if you are the most annoying little person on earth."

Alice turned around smiling. "Yeah I love you too, even though you've got no fashion sense whatsoever." With that I knew she wasn't mad at me anymore. I showered, dressed and went down stairs for the big breakfast.

It was big, pancakes, waffles, eggs and bacon. All trough breakfast I opened presents. Charlie gave me a Camera and Renee a scrapbook that went along with it. Alice gave me clothes (like I actually expected something else). Finally, when everyone stopped fussing about me I managed to finish up and mounted my bike happily. I liked driving my bike, it made me feel free. Like nothing could touch me, almost like flying.

School was pretty boring until lunch. Alice and I shared a table with her boyfriend Jasper, his twin sister Rosalie, her boyfriend Emmet and last but not least my best friend Jacob. Jasper and Rose could not be more different. He was quiet and drawn back but gorgeous of course. Rose was strikingly beautiful and some what of a drama queen. Emmett was big and by big I mean muscles upon muscles but he had the softest heart. He was my own personal teddy bear. Jacob was like my personal sun.

Lunch started with more presents. A book from Jazz, a voucher for motorcycle parts from Rose and Emmett and a mixed CD from Jacob. Jacob and I were in the middle of a heated discussion on whether Batman qualified as a superhero or not because he had no super powers, when we had to leave for our next period.

I was still preoccupied with the discussion that I didn't realize that there was somebody sitting at my usual empty table in biology. It was a new boy. He had bronze hair that stood in every direction possible. Striking green eyes and he was for the lack of a better word beautiful. He looked away when our eyes met but not before I saw the troubled look in them.

I took my seat next to him, "Hello my name is Isabella Swan but most people just call me Bella." I held out my hand. He just looked at it and then looked out the window. "What you don't have a name?" It was clear after twenty seconds he wasn't going to answer. "Fine then I'll call you No Name, since we'll be doing some projects together."

Just then our teacher handed each table a pair of pencils and an eraser. "Please sketch the following from the board." There wasn't much time for small talk after that. It was almost the end of class before I had a chance to speak to him again.

"Can you please pass me the eraser No Name?" He didn't look up and he didn't pass me the eraser either.

"This is the part where you pass the eraser to me, you know," I said stretching to get to the eraser. When he finally moved and passed the eraser to my out stretched hand the bell suddenly rang, making me jump. I started to gather my books, "You know No Name a little friendliness never hurt anyone." I only gave two steps toward the door when I heard a whisper behind me.

"My name is Edward, Edward Cullen."

I turned with a smiled. "Enjoy your day Edward." And with that I walked out of the door.


	2. 2 Edward

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All hale the magnificent Stephenie Meyers.**

**2. Edward**

**Epov**

I closed the door of my silver Volvo. Most of the cars in the school lot were old and mostly secondhand cars, with the exception of a yellow 911 Turbo Porsche and a red BMW M3. At least someone had taste. Something blue and white caught my eye as I made my way to the head office. It was a Suzuki motorcycle parked near the door of the office, the helmet hanging loosely over the handlebars. There was actually someone in this hic town that drove a bike?

I smiled. I loved bikes, any fast moving vehicle actually. I just don't trust the weather here in Forks. It would be like taking a shower at 60 miles per hour. Plus Carlisle doesn't approve of bikes. He calls bikers organ donors.

Carlisle; I sighed. I was fortunate enough to be adopted by Carlisle and Esme. They are the best foster parents ever. They don't prey into my previous life, the one I had before they adopted me. Knowing all to well that I don't like to talk, think or hear about it. It's too bad that Esme can't have children of her own. She would have made a great mother.

I walked through the office doors. A red haired woman looked up and smiled, "Can I help you?"

I sighed," I'm Edward Cullen, the new student from Chicago." She nodded and passed me my class schedule and a map to the school.

"I hope you like it here and enjoy your first day." I thanked her as I walked back out the doors.

I checked my schedule and grimaced, it was the usual torture:

English with Mr. Murray

Trigonometry with Mr. Evans

Gym with Coach Scot

Biology with Mr. Laing

Spanish with Mrs. Garcia

I loved Biology, it was fascinating to learn about organisms and the functions everything had so that it can ultimately survive. It's the only thing we can do, Survive. My favorite was the human body. Nothing intrigued me more.

First things first though. English was in building number three. I looked around, there! It was marked clearly. I didn't even need the map.

Before I entered the classroom I changed my whole body language to that of a rude bad ass. It was my self defense mode, to keep people away. Pain usually followed me everywhere and this was the only way I knew to keep people safe. Plus if you're rude to people they learn to leave you alone.

By now this attitude is second nature to me. I interrupted the class, because I was about forty minute's late dew to the errands I had to run. I apologized to the teacher, told him who I was and he assigned me a seat. The class was almost over when I sat down so I had only to endure a few minutes of stares (some students even turned around in their seats to stare) before the bell rang.

When it finally did ring a girl came to my table before I even had a chance to get up. "Hi, my name is Jessica Stanley can I show you to your next class."

She asked popping her gum. I cringed back, disgusting. She whore high heels, a mini skirt and a top that showed of her all too big boobs. Her whole posture indicated that so thought of herself as hot.

I stood up, looked her up and down and walked out of the classroom. I headed for the clearly marked building five for Trig. She walked past me mumbling something that sounded allot like asshole. It went like this for three classes in a row. Class will finish, someone will come to my table and offer some help. I'll throw them the cold shoulder, until they figured out just to leave me alone.

During lunch hour, I just sat in my car, listening to music. Music calms me. I can't describe what kind of music I liked. If I liked a song I liked it end of story. Just before lunch ended I headed towards the Biology classroom.

It was my lucky day. The teacher was already there and could assign me a seat before most of the student's arrived. I sat down at the empty table hoping that it could stay that way. I just started to get my books out when a girl walked up to the table. She sat down, great not an empty table then.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan but most people just call me Bella." She held out her hand I looked at it and then just looked out the window bad ass as ever. "What you don't have a name?" I rolled my eyes still looking out the window waiting for class to start. "Fine then I'll call you No Name, since we'll be doing some projects together."

I wanted to smile. No Name? Couldn't she come up with something better? Just then our teacher handed each table a pair of pencils and an eraser. "Please sketch the following from the board." Bella didn't say anything to me. She was a quick learner, faster than the rest. Just before class ended she spoke again,

"Can you please pass me the eraser No Name?" I wanted to burst out laughing and the feeling made me frown, since when do I want to laugh?

"This is the part where you pass the eraser to me, you know," She said leaning over me straining to get the eraser, since I did not pass it along. She smelled like strawberries. I noticed for the first time she was wearing a leather jacket, I could here the leather protest against all the straining.

Without thinking about it I passed her the eraser. Holy cow, did I just break one of my rules? The bell suddenly rang making her jump. I wanted to smile again. She had dark brown hair with dark brown chocolate eyes. I frowned deeper starting to gather my books.

"You know No Name. A little friendliness never hurt anyone." She said walking towards the door.

That's when I did another unthinkable thing. "My name is Edward, Edward Cullen." I whispered to her. She turned around with a smile making me want to smile back.

"It's nice to meet you Edward, enjoy your day." With that she walked out the door.

What was with me, I've broken yet another rule, talking to another student. I gritted my teeth. Get a grip Edward. Spanish was a drag. When the final bell rang I made my way to my car, happy that the day was finally over. I was about to climb in my car when I noticed her again by the motorcycle.

Was she the owner of the bike? Must be since she's putting on the helmet, I watched her, fascinated as she started the bike. She revved the engine a few times before she pulled away, weaving her way expertly trough the school traffic.

I wanted too smile again. Seriously what was with me? I climbed into my car slamming the door. As I drove home I let the sound of Debussy fill me. It calmed me down enough to get a grip on myself. I couldn't remember the last time I wanted to smile so many times spontaneously.

At home Esme waited for me in the kitchen. "How was your day deer, made any new friends?"

I kissed her cheek, "School was the usual torture and friends are for losers." I said walking towards my room.

"You know Edward, some people walk into our lives just to walk out again. Others walk in and touch our hearts forever."

I kept on walking, "Or just to stab you in the back" I mumbled down the hallway.

**A/n so this is just so that you can begin to understand Edward, some things aren't explained yet but it will be, all in good time.**


	3. 3 La Push

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All hale the magnificent Stephenie Meyers.**

**3. La Push**

**Bpov:**

As I walked out of Biology to Gym I couldn't help but smile. There was something about Edward that stayed with me. I couldn't explain his rude behavior. I did absolutely nothing to him for him to act this way towards me. This was the first time I ever met him. I didn't even know there was a new student in school.

As I headed into the girls locker room I started to undress not paying much attention to my surroundings. When I overheard Jessica say something to her best friend.

"I don't know who Edward Cullen thinks he is. Treating all the students like trash. He's turned the cold shoulder on everyone who has offered to help him around school and flat out ignored everyone who asked him anything about his life prior to Forks. I mean when I offered him some help he looked at me as if a cat had dragged me in of the streets."

I walked out laughing, so that's what this was about. Edward didn't drool all over her like the rest of the boys at the school do. Accept for Jasper, Emmett and Jacob. They (of course) can see her for who she really is, a cheap, fresh of the streets, bimbo. I may not understand Edward but at least he has good taste.

Gym passed quickly. As always time flew by when I did sports. We played basketball and dew to the fact that my team won I was in a good mood. I dressed quickly heading out of gym in a hurry. I wanted to catch Alice before she left for home. She and Jasper was just coming out of their class when I caught up to her.

"Hey Alice, I'll be home later ok. I'm going to Jake for a while and I know that it will give you more time to do the final touches on my surprise party." I said this while looping my arm through hers. She stopped dead in her tracks almost pulling Jasper of his feet.

"How did you know? I did everything with more secrecy than usual. I even left the invitations for last so that no one could slip up in front of you." I laughed at her shocked face.

"Come on Alice. You are my sister. I know you inside out and I know you just can't resist throwing a party."

Jasper laughed suddenly, "You know Alice. Bella's not stupid. You not throwing a party or making it seem that way was a dead give away. If you actually planned a fake party and then changed the time, music and theme she might not have suspected a thing." Jasper laughed again and this time Alice and I joined in.

"Ok Bells just don't stay out to late otherwise the party won't be a success." She said and I kissed her cheek.

"Will do, see you later." I walked to my bike. While I fastened my helmet I sighed, it's been a while since I went to La Push. Jacob's been nagging me to come down for days now.

I was surprising him today. I was so happy that I revved my bike before I pulled away weaving my way through school traffic. The ride to La Push was great. When I stopped in front of the Black's house Jacob came running out. He grabbed me up in one of his big bone crushing bear hugs before I even got of the bike.

"Bells I'm so glad you came" he said without letting me go.

"Can't breathe Jake" I huffed out of my helmet.

"Oh sorry, come on I want to show you something" he said while waiting impatiently for me to take my helmet of. After I hung it over my handle bars he grabbed my hand and towed me to the garage door. He opened the door and I noticed that we were still holding hands. But when I saw what was inside I quickly forgot about that fact.

There in front of me stood a blue Volkswagen Rabbit Sprint.

"Jake she's beautiful". He led go of my hand so that I could examine his car. We sat in the front for an hour just talking only noticing the time when his father called for him.

Jake grimaced, "I have to take him to the doctor again. His back's giving him some more problems". He looked so sad, his father was the only parent he had left and I knew he had some issues with doctors.

I placed my hand on his. "It's going to be alright Jake". I gave his hand a squeeze and he smiled weakly.

"Thanks Bells. I'll see you at the party. Oops I forgot you shouldn't know about it." I nodded starting to walk to my bike.

"It's ok, I knew all along. See you there."

As I drove past the first beach in La Push I decided to pull over and go for a walk. I loved the sea, the salty smell and the constant roar of the waves. It amazed me how powerful the ocean was, controlled only by the moon influencing the tide.

I walked over to my favorite tree. It made a natural bench sheltering you from the weather and chaos around you. There was someone there already and I was just about to turn around when I recognized the bronze hair.

Edward sat there staring at the waves. "May I join you?" He looked at me and just nodded. I sat down staring at the waves.

"Why don't you ask me all kinds of questions?" He asked suddenly looking at me.

I frowned. "Should I be? Do you want me to?" I looked back at him, we stared into each others eyes. His green eyes seemed bottomless.

"No, I just don't understand why you don't." He frowned as if pondering over this again. I smiled looking at the waves again.

"You don't like to talk about yourself. I respect you enough not to pry into your private life, it's called private after all." I said glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"I don't deserve your respect," He said this so quickly I had to strain to hear him.

"Why? I respect everyone, if they deserve it or not. Until they do something that makes me loose respect for them. They never get it back once they've lost it."

"What if I'm a bad person? Dangerous even and caused allot of pain in other people's lives? What if this caused me to fall hard on my ass and forced me to face reality?" Pain flashed across his face before he turned away to watch the waves again.

"It's not how you fall Edward, it's how you get back up again." He looked back at me with anger in his eyes,

"What if there's nothing to get back up to? No family, no friends not even love."

"There's always something, if you're willing to find it." He smiled suddenly,

"You're not like other girls, are you?"

I smiled to. "You mean I'm not Malibu Barbie." He laughed suddenly out loud stopping abruptly as if the sound frightened him.

"No, what I meant was that you're more than just looks. You've got brains too."

I frowned. "Thanks and maybe you just notice this because I'm not afraid of your whole bad ass image that you so desperately try to portray."

He frowned again. "You see way too much for your own good."

I stood up, "I have to go, see you at school Edward and enjoy your evening." Just before I turned he called to me.

"Isabella! Why aren't you afraid of the whole bad ass image?"

I smiled and blushed. "It only works if your eyes lie with you, yours don't. They're kind, soft and loving,"

With this, I walked away blushing even more. Did I just say that to him? I was halfway back to my bike when I was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Why are you smothering me?" I asked against his chest. He smelled like musk and there was a hint of something mint flavored. Maybe it was his cologne.

"I don't know" He answered suddenly, leaving me quickly walking away.

I stood there frozen for a few seconds the same way in which he held me, before continued walking towards my bike. I was totally dazed.


	4. 4 Haunting memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All hale the magnificent Stephenie Meyers.**

**4. Haunting Memories.**

**Epov:**

How did Esme always now what to say for all the memories to come flooding back. A long forgotten memory that is still haunts you. Never leaving you alone, always reminding you of your darkest hours. I inserted my 'Greenday' CD into my stereo turning the volume up hoping the noise will drown out the memories. It worked a little, so I decided to start on my homework.

About forty minutes later my homework was all done. The memories eventually faded, so I went to lie down on my bed. I was just relaxing when the next song began to register in my head "Wake me up when September ends". I lay helpless while an excruciatingly memory plaid of in my head.

**Flashback:**

I was standing in a flower shop trying to decide between two bouquets. It was my and Victoria's first anniversary. I'm planning to make tonight extra special pulling out all the stops. Flowers, romantic dinner and then later when we're all alone at my house I was going to propose. I know I'm only seventeen but our love was so strong and I could not imagine me spending my life with anyone else. She felt the same. She told me so on many occasions.

It was about seven pm. She said she and her mother would be back from shopping at seven thirty. Considering her mother doesn't get sidetracked by some sale again, they'll be home on time. It was something they did together every Friday. I made a snap decision to go wait at her house, surprising her. As I arrived at her house I noticed James's car in the driveway. This was strange considering that he was my best friend and despised Victoria. So what was his car doing here?

Flowers in hand I walked to the door. Some music was playing inside the house. I knocked on the door and when no one came to open, I let myself in like always. The music came from Victoria's room, not finding this odd I made my way to her door. I knocked and waited but the music was too loud, maybe she didn't hear me knock.

I opened the door. What I saw kept me frozen in place. Victoria and James were in bed together, their naked sweating bodies intertwined together. It almost looked uncomfortable. Anger flooded my system spurred on by adrenaline.

This was about when my flight or fight instincts kicked in. They haven't noticed m yet. I walked over to the stereo turning it of. They flew up trying to cover them selves with blankets, both of them as white as ghosts. I have never seen Victoria naked before, but the only thing I felt now was nausea.

I flung the flowers that I still had in my hand on the bed.

"Happy anniversary." I turned and walked out the door.

"Edward, please wait!" I heard Victoria shout after me, I just walked on.

I got into my car and drove to no where in particular. I pulled over somewhere and as I was vomiting over some bushes I heard Greenday playing on the car radio "Wake me up when September ends"

**Present time:**

I jumped of my bed shaking my head, as if to make the memory fade. My room felt too small, suffocating me. I grabbed my car keys and almost ran out of my room. I found Esme in the kitchen cooking. Macaroni and Cheese my favorite. I smelled the air appreciatively. "I'm going for a drive", I said pecking her cheek. "Food will be ready in an hour." I nodded already heading for the door. "I'll be here."

I drove to La Push, I felt like going for a long walk on the beach. I loved the ocean, it had so much power. It had the power to destroy but also, the power to heal. As if to prove my point I drew a line in the sand. A wave came crushing in with a roar of triumph as it broke over the sand, but when it pulled away the sand was just as smooth as before. As if I never touched it.

I walked along the beech for a while when I noticed a tree that made a natural bench. When I sat down it felt as if I was in a cocoon, sheltered from everything life could throw at you. I sat there watching the waves rolling in and out when I noticed someone walking this way. A few feet away the person stopped. Go away! I thought but of course he/she would not listen. Crossing the space between us I realized who the person was, Isabella Swan. I started to smell her strawberry shampoo as she got closer to me. I kept watching the waves roll in hoping she'll leave me alone.

"May I join you?" she asked. I looked at her, seeing her beautiful chocolate eyes. Mistake number one I thought as I nodded. She sat down watching the waves, she didn't say a word. Other people would have asked me some stupid question by now.

"Why don't you ask me all kinds of questions?" I asked looking at her.

She frowned. "Should I be? Do you want me to?" She looked at me and I stared back at her big chocolate eyes. Mistake number two I thought.

"No, I just don't understand why you don't." She really didn't ask me questions not even in Biology. I frowned confused. She looked at the waves again smiling, it was so cute. Whoa cute? Were did that come from?

"You don't like to talk about yourself. I respect you enough not to pry into your private life, it's called private after all." She looked right through my charade. I didn't fool her, not even for one second. This angered me and reminded me how rude I was to her before.

"I don't deserve your respect," The anger showing in my voice as I said this too quickly.

"Why? I respect everyone, if they deserve it or not. Until they do something that makes me loose respect for them. They never get it back once they've lost it."

Then I've already lost it, I almost said this aloud stopping myself just in time.

"What if I'm a bad person? Dangerous even and caused allot of pain in other people's lives? What if this caused me to fall hard on my ass and forced me to face reality?" I turned to watch the waves before she could see the pain on my face.

"It's not how you fall Edward, it's how you get back up again." Ha what do you know about life. Anger rushed threw me when I looked at her.

"What if there's nothing to get back up to? No family, no friends not even love." Especially the last I thought.

"There's always something, if you're willing to find it." She said this with so much believe I couldn't help but smile.

"You're not like other girls, are you?" She smiled too, it caused her face glow. Ugh mistake number three.

"You mean I'm not Malibu Barbie." I laughed suddenly the sounds bursting from my lips. It sounded so foreign to me, I stopped laughing altogether.

"No, what I meant was that you're more than just looks. You've got brains to."

She frowned. Even this looked cute to me. Ugh another cute, must be mistake number four. "Uhm thanks and maybe you just notice this because I'm not afraid of your whole bad ass image that you so desperately try to portray." I frowned at this, she really wasn't afraid.

"You see way too much for your own good." I was still pondering over why she wasn't afraid when she stood up.

"I have to go, see you at school Edward and enjoy your evening." I liked the way she said my name as if it was hers to do with it as she pleased. Oh great, mistake number five. I had to know why she wasn't afraid. Just before she turned I called to her.

"Isabella! Why aren't you afraid of the whole bad ass image?" She smiled, at what I do not know.

"It only works if your eyes lie with you, yours don't. They're kind, soft and loving."

She was blushing, her ears even turned red. It was so cute, no, no, no what was this? Mistake number six. I stood up and followed her remembering dinner would be ready soon. She looked so small. Could she survive if life threw her some curve balls? If she couldn't it would make her tiny body hunch over in defeat. A sudden urge to protect her from everyone and everything washed over me. Without thinking about it I ran up to her, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a hug.

This was by far the biggest mistake I've made. I was breaking every rule I ever created to keep other people safe from me. But she felt so good against me. So warm and soft and as always smelled like strawberries.

"Why are you smothering me?" She asked against my chest breaking the trance that I was captured in.

"I don't know" I replied.

I dropped my arms as if she was a hot potato and walked away without looking back once. When I reached my car I climbed in resting my head on the steering wheel.

"You Edward Cullen are a complete idiot." I said to myself. I sat up starting the car. As I pulled away her words echoed in my head,

"It's not how you fall Edward, it's how you get back up again."

And then more softly like she was whispering right in my ear, "There's always something, if you're willing to find it."

**A/N Ok so I revealed one of Edward's horrors. Yes there is some more but all in good time. For those of you who are wandering about all the rules, I will also reveal them all to you as the story progresses. Hope you understand Edward a little better.**


	5. 5 Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All hale the magnificent Stephenie Meyers.**

**5. Changes**

**Bpov:**

I woke to the annoying sound of my alarm clock, was it seven pm already? I yawned as I silenced my clock radio switching it to my favorite station. 'Rock this party by Bob Sinclair' was playing and that was all it took to set of my morning routine. I changed into my tracksuit while doing some lame dance moves. As 'Rock this party' ended 'Hung up by Madonna' started playing. I did a few stretches to the beat of the song trying to get some life into my limbs. As I left my room I turned my radio of.

I was the only morning person in my family. Mom never was an early riser, Alice said she needed her beauty sleep and Dad only got up early to go fishing. I was humming 'Hung up' as I left the house. As I started to jog I had to concentrate on my breathing and rhythm witch was proving difficult to find this morning. It was probably because I got to bed at one in the morning. Alice sure knows how to throw a party. As I finally settled into my rhythm my mind began to wonder back to that said party.

**Flashback**

As I came home from La Push, Alice rushed me into the shower saying something about only having an hour to make me perfect and presentable. Alice loved to play dress-up Bella. Since it made her happy I didn't make a big deal out of it. As long as she stayed inside the rules, dresses and skirts was a big no, no. This tame she chose some skinny jeans, a white shirt and black high heels for footwear of course.

"Bells remember to put on a robe before we do your make-up, so that there's no make-up marks on your clothes. Rose will be over in a few minutes to do your hair." She said while I got dressed in the clothes se picked.

"Ok Alice, go get dressed. I'll just be a minute. I need to round up the courage to submit myself to your torture."

She laughed. "Are you sure you don't need my help with anything?"

I made a face as if thinking very hard before I answered her. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm a big girl you know. I tie my own shoes and everything." She laughed as she left my room muttering something that sounded like silly girl.

After I got dressed (robe and all) I combed my hair and chose some jewelry. I chose a silver necklace with a matching bracelet and some silver earrings. Without anything else that could buy me some more time, I went to Alice's room. "Finally what took you so long?" She asked when I entered her room.

I shrugged. She was dressed in a knee length black dress with silver high heels and silver jewelry. "You look stunning Alice, Jasper is going to have a heart attack if he sees you in that." I walked over to her dressing table and sat down.

"That's the idea." she said smiling mysteriously as she started on my make-up.

Alice was just about finished applying my make-up when Rose arrived. She looked more like a supermodel from Vogue magazine than a teenager at a birthday party. She made my hair in an up stile and I couldn't disagree with them when they said I looked beautiful. There was no time for chit chat as the guests started to arrive.

We danced, laughed, ate and danced some more. At about eleven pm Alice killed the music to make a speech. Through my embarrassment (thanks mostly to the fact that I didn't like the spotlight) I noticed Rose was standing alone next to me.

"Where's Emmet" I asked. She just shrugged but her eyes were alight and it looked as if she was hiding something from me. Just then Alice played "Sexy by Wright Said Fred" and Jasper pushed in a massive cake. Who was going to eat all of that cake I thought. As the song reached the "I'm to sexy for my shirt part Emmet jumped out of the cake wearing nothing but jeans and cowboy boots.

He danced along to the song and when it ended he grabbed me up in a big hug speaking into my ear. "Happy birthday, Bells."

Everyone had a good time and round about twelve my parents ended the party saying it was still a school night and all. Alice went to see Jasper off and not wanting to intrude on the lip lock that was sure to follow I went to tidy up the kitchen. When Alice eventually returned we cleaned the living room, she was cleaning while doing dancing moves.

"Did you enjoy the party." she asked behind me.

"Of course I did." I gave her a hug. "I have the best sister in the whole world." We said goodnight and went to bed, as soon as my head hid the pillow I fell asleep.

**Present time**

I've just reached my rock and instead of sitting down I just stood and looked over Forks. It started to drizzle lightly, being Forks and all this was not a total surprise. Not wanting to be caught of guard by a sudden downpour I started to jog home. This time round my mind kept conjuring up the face of a certain bronzed haired, green eyed angel. With the rush of the party I forgot all about Edward and our little encounter on the beach. I still didn't know what it was about him that intrigued me so. I only knew that he fascinated me more now than ever before.

Alice was still sleeping when I returned home. Seizing the opportunity I quickly showered and got dressed choosing my own outfit. I tide my hair in a loose ponytail before I went to wake her. She lay on her stomach her arms curled under her pillow. Her hair was in total disarray reminding me somewhat of a scarecrow.

"Alice, it's time to wake up. Come on sleeping beauty." I shook her shoulder lightly. She stirred slightly turning around.

"What time is it" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"Quarter to eight. So if you don't get up now, Jasper's going to walk around with a scarecrow at his side all day." This got her jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

I chuckled. "Why didn't you set an alarm?" I asked and made my way downstairs to grab some breakfast.

Mom was in the kitchen making pancakes. Dad passed me in the hallway kissing the top of my head. He grabbed his gun belt as he left for work. "Morning Bells, did you enjoy the party?" Mom asked as I entered the kitchen.

"It was great you should have seen Emmet after he jumped out of the cake." I said as I helped myself to some pancakes.

She laughed. "I did, who'd you think helped him into it? You've got a great bunch of friends you know."

I nodded in agreement. "They certainly are one of a kind" Alice said as she entered the kitchen. She looked nothing like the scarecrow I saw twenty minutes ago.

"Have you girls made any plans for the weekend yet?" Mom asked as she joined us at the table. I shook my head because I had a mouth full of pancakes.

"Not yet, Why?" Alice asked.

"Doctor Cullen and his family are new in town, so your father and I have invited them over for dinner Saturday night. I was thinking you could invite your friends over too since their son are the same age as your group". I almost choked on my pancakes.

I didn't think a dinner would help Edward make friends, if it was a personal choice to be rude to the students in school. Alice was nodding enthusiastically probably already making plans for activities we could do that night.

"Mom maybe you should invite Billy too, he's probably tired of junk food by now". Alice said as I got up to clean my plate.

Would Edward even come to the dinner? If he did would he be the bad ass or would he let his guard down like he had at the beach? I stood next to the counter waiting for Alice to finish.

"I should have thought of that, thanks Alice. Enjoy your day girls." Mom said, already heading for the phone. Alice stood up to clean her plate and not soon after that we left for school.

Alice drove us to school in her Porsche, she loved this car. I thought the canary yellow was a bit over the top, but at least it was fast. She was still jabbering on about the dinner, I wasn't paying much attention. I was thinking about Edward when suddenly I spotted him next to a silver Volvo as we entered the school lot. My imagination this morning didn't do him any justice. He looked even more beautiful than the image my mind conjured up. When Alice parked the car we had to run to be on time for our first class, leaving me no time to think about Edward anymore.

At lunch I noticed that Edward wasn't in the cafeteria. Where was he? Did something happen to him? I was only vaguely aware of Alice inviting Jasper, Emmett and Rose to dinner. Jacob's class was running late so no one noticed my lack of attention. When Jake finally arrived he joined our table after her bought himself some food.

"Hello Jake, dinner at my place Saturday. I think my mom already called your dad." He smiled at me.

"Sounds great, hey Blondie I've got a new one for you today." Oh no, here we go again. Jacob was always looking for new blonde jokes to torment Rose with and she would insult him with anything she could think of. They were actually great friends. Jacob almost strangled a guy last week who called her a dumb blonde.

"Why is there an empty bottle of coke in a blonde's fridge?" Rose just looked at him. "It's for the guests that don't want to drink anything." we all laughed even Rose.

"You know Jacob for such a big head you seem to have a very small brain." We all laughed again Emmett's booming laugh was so much louder than ours that it sent a new wave of laughter around the table.

After lunch I noticed Edward's silver Volvo was still in the lot, as I walked to Biology. He was still here. Suddenly I couldn't wait to get to class. He was already seated at our table staring out of the window. The sun was playing in his hair coloring it almost golden. He didn't look up when I took my seat next to him. As I got my books out I heard his velvet voice.

"Hello Bella how's your day so far?" he asked staring at me. Were his eyes always that green? He smiled suddenly showing all his teeth, it was breathtaking and sent my heart racing.

I smiled back before I answered him. "Busy, Alice slept in so we were a bit rushed for time."

"Who is Alice?" he asked just our teacher walked into the class.

"Finish your sketch's please". The teacher instructed us and we both started on our work.

"Alice is my sister." He nodded still sketching.

"Do you have other siblings?" he asked. What was with all the questions today?

"No, but Emmett and Jasper are like the big brothers I never had. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. Rosalie is his twin sister and my and Alice's best friend. Emmett is her boyfriend and Jasper's best friend." I said before he could ask. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked regretting it almost as soon as I have said it. Edward tensed up balling his hands into fists so hard his knuckles turned white.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I finished my sketch and by the time Edward finished his he was relaxed again.

"I had a brother. Alexander. He was two years older than me." He said looking at me. There was pain in his eyes and I was about to reach out and comfort him when the bell suddenly rang.

How much loss did he go through and what happened to him that he that made him think that he should keep everyone at a distance?

"Have a nice day Bella" he said as he walked out of class.

"The same to you" I said a little too late but I think he heard because he nodded his head before he walked out the door.

As I walked to Gym I knew one thing for certain. Edward needed a friend now more than ever. I made up my mind that I was going to be that friend that he so desperately needs.

Even if he didn't want to be my friend, I was going to be his friend.

**A/n I had to type this twice thanks to my mother who deleted the original one. I stayed up till 1:15 am to give you this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. **


	6. 6 Closure and mysteries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All hale the magnificent Stephanie Meyers.**

**6. Closure and Mysteries**

**Epov:**

I arrived home just in time. Carlisle's black Mercedes was already parked in the garage. As I entered the kitchen Carlisle was reading a newspaper and Esme was just about to take the Macaroni and cheese out of the oven.

"Edward great you're right on time, will you please set the table?" I nodded.

"I told you I'll be here. How was your first day at work Carlisle?" He looked up smiling.

"Interesting, I had only one patient in casualties. A four year old boy, that swallowed a crayon whole. During rounds I only had I elderly woman with stomach flew. It's going to take some time getting used to being a small town doctor."

I looked up from the dining room table, "You're the one that wanted to move here."

He stood up and took his plate from the counter following Esme to the table. I loved this house it was so open on the bottom floor. Open planned kitchen, living room and dining room. Upstairs we had the rooms and bathrooms.

"I know, I like it here but I caught myself three times this morning wishing for a train or car accident. Just to feel useful, does that make me a bad person?" Carlisle asked while he and Esme sat down.

"No just a big shot doctor from Chicago. It's a good thing Forks doesn't have any trains." I said while Esme chuckled silently. We ate in silence for awhile everyone busy with their own thoughts. "Esme, do you know if there's a good book store in town?" I asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"There's a bookstore but I don't think you'll find anything you're interested in there, unless you've developed a sudden interest in legends and alternative healing. You'll have to drive to Port Angeles to do some book hunting." I sighed, I loved to read. My memories could not haunt me when I was in a different universe.

"Ok, I'll drive to Port Angeles this weekend. Maybe catch a movie." They both nodded.

"Edward can you take my car? I've wanted to change the tires for some time now and I'm on call this weekend." Carlisle asked.

"Sure, trusting me with your car now?" He looked at me with a stern face.

"You so much as get a scratch on it and I'll drive your Volvo into the nearest lake." Esme laughed I just grinned.

After dinner I cleared the table and headed for my hammock outside in the garden. It was near the river that ran close to the house. As I listened to the nightly choir of birds, insects and the flow of water I forced myself to remember the day Victoria came to see me after her little mishap. Maybe if I had some closure this certain memory wouldn't haunt me anymore.

**Flashback**

It was two days after I caught James and Victoria together. I was watching a rerun of 'Charmed' (yes I know guys don't watch 'Charmed' but come on 'Alyssa Milano' and 'Rose McGowan' was hot). The program was just getting to the part where they figure everything out when my mother came into the living room.

"You have a visitor. She's waiting for you in the garden." I stood up and as I passed Esme in the doorway she grabbed my shoulder. "Don't listen to her soppy story...please." Her green eyes were burning bright with anger. I smiled at her bending to kiss her soft warm cheek. She smelled like flowers and dirt, she worked in the garden (again) all morning, removing nonexistent weeds.

"Don't worry mom, I won't" I walked passed her to the garden.

Victoria sat on our usual bench in the furthest part of the garden. She stood up as I reached her as if to give me a hug. I stopped in front of her folding my arms.

"Just say what you came here to say Victoria." I said to her calmly, it had a better effect than screaming, which is what she probably deserved.

"Edward it's not what you think..."

"Oh please Victoria; you slept with James every Friday for the last five months how is that not what it seems?" I asked interrupting her, disgust showing in every part of my body.

"You know? How did you know?" She asked sitting down again.

"Victoria I never insulted your intelligence, don't insult mine. Just tell me why? Why did you always tell me how much you loved me while you slept with my best friend behind my back?"

She looked at her feet. "Because you never wanted too and James was al to willing. It was like business. You were the person I could tell anything to and have a relationship with while James was the person who took care of my... needs. It's not my fault you're so old fashioned." She looked at me pleading for understanding.

"You call sleeping with James business? I hate to think what that makes you." She looked like someone just gave her a slap. She stood up and came to stand in front of me.

"James means nothing to me. I'll go to the end of the earth for you Edward." I looked at her and remembered the last time I saw her. I fought against the vomit that was pushing up my throat.

"Will you stay there?" I asked while I turned around and walked away from her, cutting her out of my life.

**Present time**

I stood up from the hammock and walked to my room. I changed the CD from 'Greenday' to 'Linken Park' and went to bed. Just before I fell asleep I remembered Bella's words again.

"There's always something, if you're willing to find it." That night I dreamt about big chocolate eyes and strawberry flavored hair.

My cell phone alarm went of, it was set with a song from 'The Cranberries Just my imagination' I groaned. I listened to the song; it seemed too much effort to turn it of. I finally got up as the song ended and took a shower. I felt refreshed as I grabbed my school bag and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Carlisle was making some toaster pastries.

"Morning, sleep well?" I asked as I dumped my bag and stole one of his pastries.

"Yes like a baby, hey that's mine." He said as he tried to spear my hand with a fork.

"Now doctor Cullen. I know you don't have enough casualty cases but spearing me with a fork counts as attempted murder." He just laughed putting another pastry into the toaster. I noticed it was raining outside and wondered if Bella would be driving her bike today. I frowned since when did Isabella become Bella.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" Carlisle asked. We took turns making dinner. It was one of Esme's family bonding ideas.

I thought for a moment. "We'll be having steak, potatoes and salad." I said and Carlisle's eyes brightened.

"You know just how to make a person hurry home from work. Right now I have to hurry to work, thanks to a certain pastry thief." I grinned taking another bite from the pastry and waved as he left. After breakfast I finished up and left for school.

There was about twenty minutes left before school started as I pulled into the lot. I looked over to the head office searching for the white and blue bike. It wasn't there, I searched the rest of the lot but there was no bike to be found. I felt relieved maybe she was smart and drove a car to school. My stomach tied in a knot as I considered the alternative, what if she didn't? What if she crashed somewhere?

"Why does it even matter?" I asked aloud to myself. "Because it's small fragile Bella." That small irritating voice in the back of me head answered.

As I got out of my car a glimpse of yellow caught my eye. Bella was sitting in the passenger seat of the yellow Porsche I saw yesterday. The driver was a small girl with black hair that was spiked in every direction. I felt my whole body relax, I must have tensed every muscle in my body as I worried about Bella. Angry at myself I walked of to class not even glancing back at the two in the Porsche.

Classes passed in a blur, during first period I took out my small notebook. In it were my rules, five small rules I lived by. Now I was going to have to add some more.

1. Don't talk to students.

2. Don't form a friendship with any student.

3. Don't depend on any student.

4. If talked too by a student, ignore them.

5. **DON'T FALL IN LOVE**.

6. Don't talk, look or think about **ISABELLA SWAN**.

7. **DON'T LOOK INTO ISABELLA SWAN'S BEAUTIFUL CHOCOLATE EYES**.

I sat in my car during lunch, listening to 'Nickleback'. About ten minutes before lunch was over I headed for the Biology classroom. Nobody was there yet so I went to my and Bella's table and sat down. I took out my books and stared out the window as students began entering the classroom. Her strawberry shampoo reached me before she reached the table. Don't look at her, don't look at her. Shit my eyes wouldn't listen to my brain and I quickly glanced at her. She seemed happy about something. I looked out the window again.

I heard her chair scrape against the linoleum as she sat down but I didn't look up. I heard her bag click open as she got out her books. Why was she so happy? Don't say anything, don't say anything. Shit once again a part of my body wouldn't listen to my brain.

"Hello Bella how's your day so far?" I looked at her and my still not listening to my brain mouth smiled a big wide smile at her showing of some teeth.

"Busy, Alice slept in so we were a bit rushed for time." Alice? Who was Alice? Just then our teacher walked in, instructing us to finish our sketches.

"Who is Alice?" I asked starting to work on my sketch pretending I wasn't really interested in the answer.

"Alice is my sister." She answered also starting on her sketch. Of course, Alice must be the spiky black haired pixie in the Porsche.

"Do you have other siblings?" I asked, shit, shit, shit what happened to my rules.

"No, but Emmett and Jasper are like the big brothers I never had. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. Rosalie is his twin sister and my and Alice's best friend. Emmett is her boyfriend and Jasper's best friend." She added before I could ask. Sounds nice, she spoke about her friends as if they were her family. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I stiffened, my whole body was tense. Visions flashed before my eyes.

Alexander's body lay on the floor covered in blood, my mother screaming in the doorway of his room, my father standing frozen in the middle of the room as white as snow. These images flashed before my eyes over and over again.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Her voice broke through the visions. I didn't know I was balling my fists so tightly until I felt my nails biting into the flesh of my palms. It's not her fault. She doesn't know you're adopted. You're the one who asked her questions. Naturally se will ask some of her own. I relaxed my fists and started on my sketch again concentrating on breathing. I relaxed more and more with every strawberry filled breath I took. By the time my sketch was finished I was tranquil again.

To show her I wasn't angry at her I answered her question.

"I had a brother. Alexander. He was two years older than me." I looked at her beautiful eyes waiting for the visions to begin again. There was no visions, I could feel them nagging at my brain but as I stared into her chocolate brown eyes, I did not let them in. Instead I just drowned in her eyes. The bell rang waking me from me dreamy haze. I started to gather my books.

"Have a nice day Bella" I greeted her, what was going threw her mind? She was probably thinking I'm a freak.

"The same to you" I heard her late reply. I nodded to show her I heard before I walked out the door.

**A/N Another late night. It's almost midnight. Ok so now you know what happened after Edward caught Victoria and James. You know what Edward's rules are and you know he had a brother. **


	7. 7 Tree house

**A/N I do not own Twilight. All hale the magnificent Stephenie Meyers.**

**7. Tree House**

**Bpov**

I headed to Gym, with my decision to be Edward's friend already made there was no stopping me to be just that. Once I made a decision I stood by it, facing the consequences whether they were good or bad. I was rather hoping the outcome of this decision would be good.

Gym passed in a blur, we have switched from basketball to volleyball. Angela and I were paired against Lauren and Jessica. Angela was a tall dark haired girl with delicate features. We were good friends not the best of friends but good friends. She was one of the kindest persons I knew.

"Hey Bella, do you want to go to Port Angeles Saturday? Do some shopping? I'm in desperate need of a girl's day out" She asked as we headed out of gym.

"Sure, I just have to be home early. I have a family dinner later that night."

We said goodbye as I headed off towards Alice and Jasper who was waiting at her Porsche. As I walked towards them, Rosalie and Emmet also joined them. Jasper stood behind Alice his arms around her waist and his chin on top of her head. Emmett and Rose held hands talking softly to one another.

"Hey what's up?" I asked as I finally reached them.

Alice grinned, "We were thinking, seeing as the weather is going to be nice tonight, maybe we could go to our tree house. If we finish our homework, pack food and camping essentials we could leave in three hours, reaching the tree house by sundown."

I started smiling and nodded enthusiastically, "I'll tell Jacob. We haven't been there for I don't know how long. What are we still waiting for? Let's get going!" I almost shouted.

They just laughed as we all greeted each other with our various goodbyes. I waited impatiently as Alice and Jasper said goodbye. "Come on Alice, you'll have plenty of time for that later." I said through the car window.

She stuck her tongue out at me and then kissed Jasper quickly on the lips before she got in the car. Jasper winked at me and walked to Rosalie's idling red BMW. She took of as soon as Jasper got in. As we left the lot I noticed Edward in his Volvo waiting to join the line of traffic leaving the school. As we passed him I smiled and waved at him but Alice drove to fast for me to see his reaction.

"Who are you waving at?" Alice asked curiously.

"Nobody..." I replied but my blushing cheeks gave everything away. Traitors I cursed them silently.

"Liar, who was it? Was it a boy? Does my baby sister have a crush?" Alice asked looking at me and forgetting all about the road.

"Watch the road Alice and no I don't have a crush. If you must know it was Edward Cullen." Alice almost crashed into the car in front of her. "Alice! What's wrong?" She just stared at me her mouth open and her baby blue eyes wide with shock. "Alice, say something!"

"Edward...Cullen." She croaked out, still staring at me.

"Yes, Edward Cullen."

She grabbed me by my shoulders and started shaking me. "Are you insane? He's fresh out of a Juvenile center, he's the rudest person in school and he treats girls like trash. What are you thinking?" The car behind us started to honk at her, causing her to pull away with screeching tires.

"He... who... what... when... how?" When my brain finally processed what she was saying I focused long enough to form a complete sentence. "Where did you hear that?"

This time she blushed a little, we were in our street now. "I might have over heard Jessica Stanley tell Lauren about him when I was heading towards the cafeteria today. My whole body relaxed as if the world's wait rolled off of me, Alice stopped in front of our house.

"Since when do you believe what Jessica Skankley says? I can tell you that he is not from a juvenile center, he is not the rudest person in school and he doesn't treat girls like trash." At least he doesn't treat me like trash I thought. "Please note I say girls and not skanks." Alice blushed even deeper, hopefully because she was ashamed.

"How do you know?" She asked looking at the steering wheel.

"Because, I have actually talked to him and I vaguely remember she told Jasper you were a lesbian when she heard he liked you and not her. Maybe you should consider the source before you play judge and jury!" I screamed at her slamming the car door, I started to walk to the house. When I reached my room, slamming my door to let Alice know to leave me alone, I took out my phone to text Jacob.

**Jake. Tree house tonight. The whole gang. Be there before sunset. Bells.**

I finished my homework during witch I received Jacobs answering text.

**Great. Can't wait, it's been ages. See you there. **

I just packed the last of my camping things when Alice knocked on my door.

"Bells... I'm sorry. I overreacted. I should not believe what other people say, especially snobs who think their better than everyone else. Can you please forgive me?" She looked at me with her puppy dog face, the one she knew I could never refuse.

I gave her a hug. "Okay, but it's going to cost you."

She looked at me with suspicion in her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I can dress myself for a whole week." I declared hitting her with my pillow and with that a full scale war broke loose.

As we lay breathless on top of my bed we heard our dad's cruiser pull up the drive. We headed down to inform him of our plans for the night. He was hanging his gun belt on the hook when we came down the stairs with camping gear and all. He gave us one look, smiling to himself.

"Heading for the tree house are we? Have you done your homework? Did you pack flares, flashlights, first aid kit and a satellite radio?" He asked just as Emmett's loud Jeep announced the rest of the gang's arrival.

"Yes to all." Alice said smiling widely at him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He asked. We gave him a hug and a kiss, grabbed our gear and headed for the Jeep.

We laughed and joked all the way trough the hike to our tree house. Charlie and Jacob's father built it for us a few years ago when they caught us sneaking to the meadow we found during one of our hikes through the woods. They said that they worried less if they at least knew we had shelter if a storm would brake loose. They also said that as long as we were responsible and school work didn't suffer, we could come here whenever we felt like it.

When we finally entered the meadow it simply took my breath away. Every time we came here I was struck by its sheer beauty. The meadow was almost circular in form, with only two big trees in the middle. Their branches were strong enough to support our tree house. A river flowed near the east side of the meadow; it was gentle and deep enough to swim in. Near the riverbank we have made a save place to make bonfires.

Jasper and Emmett was busy maneuvering our bags into the tree house. Emmett would fasten a rope to a bag and Jasper pulled it in. I was busy drinking some ice cold water when Emmett kneeled in front of me to tie the last bag. His back was a target inviting me in. I just couldn't help myself as I emptied my water bottle over his head. He jumped up pulling the ice cold shirt over his head.

"You did not!" I started to back away from him.

"Oh yes I did."

He started to walk towards me flexing his muscles and an evil grin spread across his face. I took off running towards the river and reached the shore when he caught up to me. He tackled me straight into the icy water, pushing my head back under just as I came up for some air.

Jacob arrived just as we crawled out of the water.

"Why is Emmett bullying Bella?" He asked dumping his gear on the ground.

"She picked on him first" Rose quickly defended Emmett.

"None of you even thought about helping her?" He asked glaring at them.

"She should pick on somebody her own size." Alice said handing towels to me and Emmett. Emmett and I took turns to change into dry clothes and the rest of the day past without anymore incidents.

We were roasting hotdogs on sticks at the bonfire, Jacob and Emmett had a competition to see who could eat the most. We talked about the stupid adventures we went on when we were younger. The night was cold so I sat between Jacobs legs resting my head against his chest to keep warm. It was about midnight when he woke me for the umpteenth time, so we all decided to go to bed. We all crawled into the tree house. We lay close to each other to keep as much heat as possible. It wasn't really necessary, we all had pretty warm sleeping bags but that was the way we always slept.

We woke stiffly the next morning at six thirty, after a quick breakfast of granola bars we began to hike back. We arrived home just in time to take a shower and to grab our school bags before we had to head off again. We arrived at school with minutes to spear before class started. Jacob was at school before all of us because he was closest to the hiking trail just outside of his house.

As I was walking towards the cafeteria I felt an arm slide around my waist, I looked up into Jacob's smiling face. "Hey Bells, what did you dream about last night? You kept on saying what's wrong? What happened? Please, let me be your friend."

I looked away trying not to blush, I knew I talked in my sleep but this was the first time I hated it. Last night I dreamt about Edward. He looked so scared, his green eyes was big with fright. I begged him to talk to me but every time I came close to him he would walk away from me.

"I can't remember, did I keep you awake?" I lied hoping he would not press the matter.

He shrugged "You only started talking early this morning."

Lunch passed quickly. After I noticed once again that Edward wasn't in the cafeteria, I joined the cheerful banter of my friends. After lunch I walked to Biology rather exited. When I spotted Edward my heart started racing, he was already seated staring out of the window as usual.

"Hello Edward, can I ask you a question? It's kind of personal." I asked as I sat down looking at him. It was something that bothered me since Alice mentioned it yesterday.

"I'm probably going to regret this but as long as I have the option to answer ask away." I was already regretting the question but I had to know.

"Didyoucomefromajuvenilecenter?" I asked way to fast thanks to the absurdness of even thinking it.

"What? I'm afraid I don't speak gibberish."

I took a deep breath. "Did you come from a juvenile center?" I managed to choke out in an understandable sentence. He began to laugh, he laughed so hard he held his stomach and tears rolled down his eyes. The other students stared at him as if he was going crazy. "I'm glad I amuse you" I said trying not to stare at his angelic face or the why his white tortoise neck shirt fit snuggly to his muscular chest.

"Bella, I was never in a Juvenile center. Where did you get that idea?" He asked after he calmed down enough to speak.

"Alice overheard Skankley tell one of her friends."

"Skankley?" He asked as our teacher entered the class.

"Sorry. Jessica Stanley. She has strawberry blonde hair, always wears mini skirts and is always popping gum." He nodded to show he knew who I was talking about. We started on microscopic work so there was little time left to talk. Edward and I finished early so we had about five minutes before the next class started.

"Did you believe Alice when she told you I was from a juvenile center?"

I closed my bag and straightened up. "No, I defended you. That's why I asked, I don't like to lie so if I do, it better be for a good reason."

"May I ask you a question? It's kind of personal too?" He asked looking at me. What could he possibly want to know about me?

"It seems only fair."

"Who was that guy that walked with you to the cafeteria and why did you defend me?" I couldn't place the emotion that flashed across his face. The bell rang so I started to get up.

"That's two questions, his name is Jacob Black. He is my best friend and I defended you because you are my friend and weren't there to do it yourself." He stood up and walked with me to the door.

"I'm your friend?" He asked as he held the door open for me.

"Thanks and yes... you are." I winked at him before I walked out the door.

**A/N I had to hide in my brother's germ invested room to write you this chapter since my house was over run with small children. **


	8. 8 Alexander

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All hale the magnificent Stephenie Meyers.**

**8. Alexander**

**Epov:**

I walked into Spanish class dragging my feet. My Spanish was so good I could have given the class. Mrs. Garcia usually ignored me and didn't mind if I did something else during her class. I was thankful for this but not today. I was pretty sure I was going to remember the night Alexander died. I could usually suppress the memories but I used most of my strength in Biology to keep the images at bay, not wanting to brake down in front of Bella.

Thinking about the last few minutes of Biology with Bella, I took my seat in the back row. As I told Bella that I had a brother I waited for the flashes to hit me but they never did. As I stared into her eyes it was as if she anchored me, it felt like she was shielding me from the penetrating memories. But she wasn't here now to act as my shield. I took out my big Spanish book making it stand in front of me. It was big enough to hide behind so nobody saw me when my body went rigid as the first memory hit.

**Flashback:**

It was a sunny day in Chicago. We lived in the new development area. Mom was busy setting the table outside while dad was busy grilling burgers on the griller. For a five year old this was as good as it gets. Alexander was teaching me how to play baseball.

"Come on Edward. Keep your eye on the ball." He pitched the ball and I missed it just like all the other times.

"Alex I'm never gonna hit it, I suck at this." I said as I fetched the ball.

"You don't suck. I'm your big bro and I say that we're going to stand here all day until you hit the ball. Now keep your bat up and keep your eye on the ball."

I gripped the bat tighter, he pitched, I swung and the ball soared through the air hitting our mailbox.

"It's a homerun!" Alex shouted as he messed with my too long hair making it stand in all directions.

"Come on guy's, foods ready!" Mom called us.

**Present time:**

I smiled to myself; he taught me how to play baseball so well we ended in the same team at school. We became known as the unstoppable Masons. The year we played together our team won the play-offs for the first time in a decade. I didn't get time to remember anything else as another memory hit me.

**Flashback:**

It was spring break, I was twelve years old and riding my bicycle in the park. As I rounded the corner by the big oak I saw that the pathway was blocked of by three boys. They looked about the same age as me.

"Hey kid, I'm Aro and this is Marcus and Caius."

Aro was the palest person I have ever seen, with jet black hair. Marcus looked bored as if he longed to be some place else and Caius just stared at me.

"Hello, I'm Edward."

Aro smiled. "Do you want to race? Down to the lake and back, let's say loser pays the winner ten dollars." I looked at him, he was no bigger than me and we had the same bikes. This was going to be an easy ten dollars.

"Ok but only one on one. Three against one is unfair."

Aro smiled again. "Of course."

We lined our bikes up next to the big oak, Caius counted to three and the race began. It was about three miles to the lake and back, it was clear after the first two miles that I was the stronger rider. I passed Aro on my way back to the Oak tree.

I was just passed the Oak tree when out of nowhere Caius pushed his bike in front of me. I pulled my brakes causing my front wheel to lock up. It sent me flying over the front bars. Just as I got up Marcus grabbed my arms pinning them against my back. Caius grinned at me just as Aro reached the big oak.

"Look kid just give us your money, nobody beats Aro in a race."

I struggled against Marcus but it was no use his arms were like steel bars. Caius suddenly punched me in my stomach causing the air in my lungs out with a whooshing sound.

Suddenly I heard a bone crushing blow to someone's head and I felt the pressure on my arms lift up. I fell on the ground still gasping for air when another devastating blow was delivered to someone.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll disappear." I looked up. I would know that voice anywhere. Alex stood next to his best friend Garret

"Edward you ok bro? I think we should leave baseball coaching and instead I should teach you how to fight."

**Present time:**

He did, he taught me how to throw a decent punch without hurting your hand or wrist. He even taught me how to escape certain holds. He told me that it was stupid to fight and that fighting doesn't prove how tuff you are. It's the things you fight for that matter and because he wouldn't always be there to have my back, I should remember that if we fight for the right reasons we would always win. A single tear rolled down my face, nobody even noticed when I swiped it away. I have just placed my hand back on the desk when another memory hit me.

**Flashback:**

It was Tanya's funeral. My parents and I was helping her parents serve all the guests. Tanya was my friend since kindergarten. She was Alex's girlfriend. They were going steady for almost a year. He worshipped the ground she walked on and would do almost anything for her. Her death hit him pretty hard so he left right after the funeral. My and Tanya's friendship came to an abrupt end after sixteen years.

After we helped Tanya's parents clean up, we headed home. I helped my father carry all the left over food to the kitchen while mom went to check on Alex. We were in the kitchen when we heard mom's ear piercing scream. We ran to Alex's room, dad was the first one to the door and I almost ran into him when he froze in the frame. I had to push to get past him. Mom was still screaming were she sat on the floor next to something. It took me a while to process that the something was Alex.

He lay on the floor only wearing a pair of white boxers. There was blood everywhere and some tiny bits of something in the blood. Next to him lay a shotgun and that's when I realized he had only half a head. The bits of something in the blood were the rest of his head. I turned and vomited in the bin next to his desk while my mother's screams still rang in my ears. When I finally stopped vomiting I noticed three white envelopes on his desk.

**Present time:**

The bell suddenly rang making me jump. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks, I wiped at them hoping nobody noticed. I looked up seeing that the class was halfway empty no one even bothered to look at me. I packed away my book and walked out of the class, entering the nearest bathroom to rinse my face. I crossed the lot without noticing much and was just about to get into my car when I noticed Bella next to the yellow Porsche. She was jumping up and down clearly exited about something.

She was so happy that it instantly made me feel better as if I was stealing some of her happiness. She climbed into the Porsche just when a blonde girl walked up to me.

"Hi I'm Lauren, I was wondering if I could have your phone number? I would like to call you sometime." She looked at me from under her eye lashes, pushing her over exposed breasts at me. It disgusted me and I had to suppress a shudder.

"It's in the phonebook." I said and she looked putdown for a second before she smiled again.

"But I don't know your name."

I got into my car. "That's in the phonebook too." That did it. She walked toward gum popping Jessica Stanley. I waited to join the traffic line that was leaving school when Alice drove passed me. Bella saw me and waved, I raised my hand automatically to wave back but Alice drove to fast for her to see.

Nobody was home so I started to prepare dinner. When the potatoes and salad was finished, I placed the steaks in marinade and headed towards my room to do my homework. When I finished my homework I started on the steaks. Esme arrived home placing some blue prints on the island table and kissed my cheek.

"How's the new architect job coming along?" I asked as she began setting the dining table.

"Good, the firm loved my idea for the new lodge outside of town." Carlisle arrived just as I finished serving the steaks.

"Hmm just in time, I'm starving." He said rubbing his stomach as he went to kiss Esme on the cheek.

We were halfway through our dinner when Carlisle cleared his throat, "I forgot to tell you yesterday that the Swan's invited us for dinner Saturday night." He informed us.

"Sounds great, I was wondering who was going to break the ice first. The chief of police doesn't let grass grow under his feet. Edward would you be joining us or are you sitting this one out?" Esme asked me.

Swan's? As in, Isabella Swan? She was the chief of police's daughter? I thought to my self, this could be interesting. "I'll join you, nothing to do at home anyway." They looked surprised but said nothing. Carlisle was smiling about something to himself.

I lay on my bed after dinner when suddenly I heard Bella's words echoing in my head.

"There's always something, if you're willing to find it."

Shit, I sat up. Was she right was there something for me left to find? Shit, only one way to find out. I got up and opened my cupboard, at the back half hidden was a shoe box. In it was photos of my family and then there was the one dreaded object. I ignored the pictures and took out the unopened white envelope. I went back to my bed and sat Indian style in the middle. I didn't want to read all the accusations in it but it was time to open the envelope with my name on for the first time.

**Edward**

**You knew me better than anyone. We played, cried, fought and loved together. I want you to remember me like that and not the week, pathetic person I've become in the last week. **

**I can not exist in a world she does not. It's as if my air supply has been cut of. I don't have the strength to try and survive anymore because a life without her is not a life at all. **

**I need you to know that I do not blame you for what happened to my beloved Tanya. You could not have changed anything and I know you loved her too. **

**I need you to promise me you'll fight, fight for our family. Fight to stay the way you are and most of all fight for love. **

**Always remember what I told you, "If you fight for the right reasons you would always win".**

**I love you**

**Your bro**

That night for the first time I cried about Alex. As the tears rolled down my face I felt the walls of steel around my hart crack. The tears brought heeling and as I fell asleep I heard an echo of Bella's words again.

"It's not how you fall Edward, its how you get back up again"

I woke the next morning feeling lighter than normal. I showered, made cereal and a fresh pot of coffee. Just before I headed out a notepad caught my eye. I took a pen from my school bag and wrote a note for Esme.

**Tell Carlisle I feel like pizza tonight. Not takeaway but pizza at a restaurant. Enjoy your day. Love you, Edward. **

I stuck it to the fridge. I think it was the first time I told Esme I loved her and made a silent vow to do it more often. I drove to school with a warm feeling inside of me.

Once again there was no bike or yellow Porsche. Did Spiky sleep in again? I went to my first class and when we changed for second period I noticed the Porsche. Well at least they made it to school I thought. I didn't think about her again until lunch. I sat in my car when I noticed her walking towards the cafeteria. A well built, black haired boy walked up to her sliding his arm around her waist. He said something to her, making her blush.

I wanted to get out of my car and run over to her. I wanted to rip his arm of his body and chop it into million of pieces so that he could never touch her again. I couldn't do that because I simply didn't have any claim on her, so instead I turned the music up and balled my hands into fists trying to place this new emotion. I walked to Biology again ten minutes before class started.

I was staring out of the window when she arrived.

"Hello Edward, can I ask you a question? It's kind of personal." She was dressed in jeans and a blue jersey that fit beautifully with her pale skin.

"I'm probably going to regret this but as long as I have the option to answer ask away." She looked ashamed but also determined.

"Didyoucomefromajuvenilecenter?" She asked so fast I could make no sense of it.

"What? I'm afraid I don't speak gibberish."

This time she took a big breath before she asked again. "Did you come from a juvenile center?"

I laughed so hard it made my stomach hurt so I held it while tears streamed down my face and I slightly noticed that students was staring at me. "I'm glad I amuse you" This brought on a new wave of laughter.

"Bella, I was never in a Juvenile center. Where did you get that idea?" I asked when I finally calmed down enough to form a proper sentence. She looked away and I wanted to reach out and turn her face towards me.

"Alice overheard Skankley tell one of her friends." Now who was Skankley? It amazed me how she was able to take me by surprise.

"Skankley?" I asked just as our teacher entered the class.

"Sorry. Jessica Stanley has strawberry blonde hair, always wears mini skirts and is always popping gum." I nodded to show her I knew who she was talking about so she irritated Bella as well.

We started with microscopic work leaving us almost no time to talk. We finished early and had five more minutes before class ended. "Did you believe Alice when she told you I was from a juvenile center?" I asked curiously but there was actually something else I wanted too know.

"No, I defended you. That's why I asked, I don't like to lie so if I do it, it better be for a good reason."

She defended me, she doesn't even know me. _I_ _wonder whose fault that is_. That annoying voice inside of my head said. "May I ask you a question? It's kind of personal too?" Come on you can't deny my question when I granted yours I thought to myself while I looked at her.

"It seems only fair."

Good girl. "Who was that guy that walked with you to the cafeteria and why did you defend me?" I finally placed the foreign emotion as it showed in my voice and facial expression, it was jealousy.

"That's two questions, his name is Jacob Black. He is my best friend and I defended you because you are my friend and weren't there to do it yourself." I saw that she wanted to leave the class so I stood up and walked her to the door.

"I'm your friend?" I asked as I held the door open for her.

"Thanks and yes... you are." She winked at me when she walked out the door. I smiled to myself.

I was her friend that means I have a claim to her.

**A/N Great it's one Am again, just what my heavy flu body needs LOL. This chapter is by far the longest yet, sorry blame it on Edward he made me do it. **


	9. 9 The start of something new

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All hale the magnificent Stephenie Meyers.**

**9. The start of something new**

**Bpov:**

I almost skipped to Gym, I was so happy. I told Edward that I was his friend and he didn't object to the idea of us being friends. This had to mean that he wanted to be my friend. I could not help but smile as I entered the girl's locker room. I was so happy that the world could have fallen apart and I would not even have noticed. I would not have heard Skankley and Lauren talking but could not have helped it even if I tried, since they were talking out loud and to everyone.

"I think Edward is gay. He doesn't even look at girls at all, never mind talking to them. When I asked him for his number yesterday, he said it was in the phone book. So I said that I didn't even know his name thinking, he was playing hard to get. He just got in his car saying that it was in the phonebook too. So he must be gay right?" Lauren said asked to no one in particular.

"I don't think so, he talks to Bella. He even laughed so hard in Biology yesterday that he had to hold his stomach and tears rolled down his face. Maybe he just doesn't like you." Angela said putting away her clothes and walking out of the locker room. I began to laugh and alerted Skankley and Lauren to my presence.

"Care to share the joke Bella?" Lauren asked me while Skankley tried to glare me to death.

"I would but I don't think it's aimed at blondes. It's probably got something to do with the fact that a person needs more than one brain sell to get it." Everyone started laughing as I also turned to leave the locker room.

I walked over to Angela while trying not to grin too widely. So not only did Edward give Skankley the cold shoulder on his first day but he had blown off Lauren too. He has better taste than I thought, Lauren was one of the hottest girls in school besides the fact that she was a total bitch.

"Hi Angela, thanks for defending Edward." I said as I reached her at the volleyball nets.

"It was nothing; he clearly just wants to be left alone. That only makes him strange not gay. People should learn to mind there own beeswax" She said as a new pair of players came to play against us.

She really was one of the kindest persons that I knew and would someday be a great friend to someone. We concentrated on the game from there on in and it turned into a tuff brawl.

Angela and I were walking to the locker room exhausted after the match.

"Hey, Bella! What did you say about dumb blondes?"

As I turned I saw how Skankley threw a volleyball full force in our direction. It was originally aimed at me but was thrown of target and was now aiming for Angela's head. I instinctively reached out and just caught the ball in time before it hit Angela's nose. I threw the ball back in Skankley's direction with all the power I could muster. She tried to catch the ball but reacted just too late and it hit her full in the chest. The impact caused her to double over gasping for air.

"I said that blondes should learn to catch but maybe dumb blondes should learn to pick on somebody their own size."

I hurried to get dressed knowing that Alice was waiting for me. Thanks to a certain dumb blonde I arrived later than usual at the yellow Porsche. Jasper stood next to it alone when I arrived.

"Where is Alice?" I asked as I placed my school bag in the car.

"She said she had to go talk to someone and she'll meet us at the car."

I went to stand next to him. "Who did she have to talk to?"

He shrugged. "She didn't say." He said and bay the way he frowned I could tell that this bothered him. He wasn't use to Alice keeping things from him. We only waited A while when Alice arrived back, she went to kiss Jasper while I got into the car. I turned on the radio as she got into the car.

"You should not keep things from Jasper, it upsets him."

She just smiled as she navigated trough school traffic, "Jasper doesn't need to know everything, besides I enjoy watching him beg me to tell him what the big secret is." I just shook my head. Their relationship was more like a married couple than that of a boyfriend and girlfriend.

"So are you going to tell me who you had to talk to so urgently?" I asked as we got out of the car walking to our house.

"Oh I went to apologize to Edward." she said as if announcing the weather.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "W . . . what did he say?" Was she crazy? I bit my lip thinking just what he could have said to her.

_"Who do you think you are? You should learn to mind your own business_." Or, "_It appears you like to run around spreading stories about me, if I so much as catch you talking about me again I'll cut of your legs by your knees. Oops looks like someone already beat me to it_".

Alice hates it when people make rude remarks about her height, just about as much as remarks about her short spiky hair.

She opened the door and hesitated in the doorway, "He said it's okay Spiky and for future incidents to come to him directly to confirm a story before I believe it to be true." What? He wasn't even rude to her, wait he called her spiky.

"What did you say when he called you spiky?" I asked following her to her room.

"I told him that my name is Alice and that I did not like nicknames especially about my hair. He just smiled and ran his hand through my hair. Then he said whatever you say Spiky, you must enjoy your day. He winked at me before he walked to his car." My mouth hanged open and I quickly closed it.

"You didn't throw him with something did you?"

She looked at me grinning, "No, to tell you the truth it didn't sound that bad when he said it. I can't believe I actually believed Skankley." She went to lie down on her bed.

"I can't believe my ears." I mumbled as I turned and walked to my room.

I did my homework and started to read a book, '_Withering Heights'_. It was one of my all time favorites. I just started on chapter three when my parents arrived home. Alice and I raced down the stairs and was pushing and shoving to reach the living room first. We squeezed trough the doorframe together when our mother entered the house carrying Chinese takeaway.

"Chill girls, the food's not going to run away."

It was family night, in the Swan residence this meant some form of takeaway food and DVD's. This was the only time we usually spent together because Alice was with Jasper or Rosalie most of the time. I was busy with some form of sports or Jacob. Charlie fished almost every weekend and Renee found a new hobby to pursue. This month it was painting, yoga month was the worst.

Charlie brought in the DVD's while brushing of rain drops that gathered in his hair.

"Hello dad, what did you rent this time?" I asked as Alice and I helped serve the food.

"'The Dark Knight' and 'Wild Child', I hope you haven't seen it yet." He asked as he joined us at the dining table.

"No not yet." Alice answered. We talked about this and that during dinner and made a big Christmas bed in front of the TV. After 'Wild Child' Renee went to make some popcorn.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" Charlie asked as we waited for Renee to return.

"I'm going to Port Angeles with Angela Saturday and then I guess it's as little as possible for as long as possible." I said. He nodded looking over towards Alice.

"The usual, going to Rosalie and Jasper, we'll be here Saturday night." Alice said.

Mom returned with her famous freshly baked popcorn and we watched the last movie. I must have fallen asleep during the movie, the one moment I watched as Heath Ledger rode around 'Gotham City' with his head out of a car window and the next thing I knew my alarm went of. I silenced it quickly before it woke the three lifeless bodies next to me. Alice turned around groaning into her pillow. I got up yawning as I walked up to my room. I got dressed in my tracksuit and walked silently out of the house, settling into my rhythm easily. It started drizzling so I didn't pause at my spot like usual and just turned and jogged back home.

It started to rain cats and dogs on my why home so I was completely soaked through when I finally reached my house. I paused in the hall way to take of my shoes and silently walked to Alice were she was still sleeping.

"Alice it's time to wake up. Come on Spiky, I would like to be on time for school today if you don't mind." She just groaned but didn't open her eyes. I silently wiped my wet track suit across her face.

She sat up. "Eww you smell like wet dog, why can't you wake me up like a normal person?" I chuckled as I walked out of the living room heading for my shower. I stood under the warm water letting it flow over my back unwinding my muscles. I got dressed and went down stairs to help clean up the bed and spilled popcorn.

After that we ate a quick breakfast of cereal and left for school. The rain has stopped for the time being. Jasper, Emmett and Rose waited for us in the parking lot. We walked to class finalizing our plans for the weekend. Alice was sleeping over at the Hales tonight and Emmett was going to join them tomorrow. Soon after that, class started and we walked of to our different classes.

Jacob walked me to the cafeteria again. "Hey want to go ride our bikes this afternoon? The weather's going to clear up soon." He asked as we walked to our table.

"Yes, the muddy roads are going to be the perfect off-road dirt track. Hope you practiced, otherwise you're going to be pulverized." He just grinned as we sat down.

"We'll see who teaches who a few tricks."

"Hey Blondie! Why do blondes always smile during lightning storms?"

Rose looked at him smiling. "I've heard this one before, they think their picture is being taken." We laughed.

"Damn I thought that was a new one. Oh well I'll keep looking." We laughed again at his disappointed face.

"Don't strain yourself" We ate in silence for a while when Alice called me.

"Bella! Edward is trying to catch your attention." I looked over the cafeteria until I spotted him. He was indicating with his hand that I must join him.

"What does he want with you? Should we go and find out for you?" Emmett asked indicating toward himself and Jasper.

"No, I'll be ok. He probably just wants some help with Biology or something. Well there's only one way to find out, see you guy's later" I said as I started to walk to where Edward was waiting at an empty table.

"This is new. You usually don't eat in the cafeteria" I said as I sat down.

"Hello to you too, yes this is new. I haven't been in a cafeteria for almost a year now. I didn't think you would have noticed." He said with a crooked smile that set my heart racing.

"Hello, of course I noticed. You're my friend and I care about my friends. So were are you normally if your not in the cafeteria?" My heart was still racing.

Edward was looking at something over my shoulder. "Usually I'm in my car listening to music but I wanted to talk to you so I decided to come to the cafeteria. Your friends seem worried, Emmett and Jasper is debating whether or not to come over here and sort me out."

I looked over at their table, smiling at them to show them I'm fine. "Over protective big brothers remember. What did you want to talk about?" I looked into those big green eyes and I could smell his musky scent again.

"Just talk, it seems talking is a strong basis for a friendship."

So we talked about music, books, movies, stuff we like and don't like and sports. We were still talking about the pros and cons of motorcycles when the bell rang for class. We walked to Biology together. Edward held the cafeteria and Biology door open for me. I got to see the gentlemen side of Edward and the more I saw of the real Edward the harder it became to look away.

We took our seats and just placed our books on the table when our teacher made an announcement.

"We're going to have a contest today. There are four slides on your table next to you're microscopes. Order them in the correct form of mitoses and the partners who has done so first will win these... Double tickets to see... 'Linken Park' Live in Seattle."

The whole class screamed and Edward and I caught each others eye for a breath moment. It was as if we communicated with each other without talking and the message was crystal clear. We wanted those tickets.

"So on your mark, get set and go." Edward and I worked like a well oiled machine. He would look first say what the slide was and I would check to see if he was right. I only corrected him once; it was on the second slide. When our hands shot in the air we were beaten by one other pair off hands.

"Let's see, yes, yes, no that is incorrect. Sorry guy's better luck next time. Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Swan lets see shall we. Yes, yes, yes and yes. Well done you have won the tickets, I hope you enjoy the concert next Sunday." He handed the tickets to us as we gave each other a high five.

The bell rang suddenly and I wished it never did and class could just go on for ever. "Well Mrs. Swan it looks like we have a date next weekend. Will you do me the honor of escorting me to the dangerous Seattle to a stunning music concert? People will most likely jump on us and trample us but if you're there with me I'm sure I'll be able to survive." Aw that is the cutest thing anybody has ever said to me, that must be why I'm hyperventilating.

"Yes most definitely and don't worry I'll protect you. Oh and before I forget I hope you would join your parents tomorrow night at our house for dinner. I know my parents already invited you but I just wanted you to know that I would like you to be there as well." I asked pausing by the door.

"Yes, I would not miss it for the world."

He smiled his crooked smile again and I smiled back before walking to gym. My heart was racing and I knew that I would die of heart failure if I turned around and looked back at the angel standing in the doorway. My body would just not listen as I turned to look anyway.

**A/n Where does the time go when one is writing? Ok so I've got no more flu but I've had one hell of a weekend. My best friend was in a car accident and is currently in hospital so sorry if the chapter is short I had very little free time. **


	10. 10 Choices and decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All hale the magnificent Stephenie Meyers.**

**10. Choices and decisions**

**Epov:**

I walked to Spanish class with a light spring in my step. Bella said she was my friend. I could not help but think that this was a big mistake. If I wanted her to be safe I should keep away from her, as if to prove me wrong my brother's voice echoed in my head.

"If you fight for the right reasons you would always win."

That's when I realized that I wanted to fight. I wanted to be friends with Bella. I wanted everything that went with friendship, trust, loyalty and comradeship in my life again. Most of all I wanted Bella in my life.

I gasped in astonishment as I sat down in class. When did Bella become such a dominant part in my life? When did I throw away every rule I ever made for a petite little girl? As Spanish class began I pondered over these questions, wondering when everything changed so suddenly. Mrs. Garcia called on me, witch was pretty unusual. As I answered her automatically, I finally got the answer I was looking for. Bella became such a dominant feature in my life the very first time I looked into her warm beautiful chocolate eyes.

Her eyes fastened that first indescribable, unthinkable, unbreakable thread between us. Everything that happened so far between us intertwined even more threads, ultimately binding us together even tighter. Deep down it pleased me that Bella was even willing to be my friend and wanted me in her life too. As the bell rang I have made my decision, I would be the greatest friend Bella ever had and I would fight against anyone who stood in my why.

I just exited my class when someone tugged on my arm, almost causing me to fall over. I looked down and the first thing I saw was black spiky hair, as the head tilted upwards I looked straight into depthless baby blue eyes. These were eyes that could look straight into your soul. As if those eyes saw everything that has ever happened and everything that will happen. It took me awhile to realize that I was staring at Alice Swan. She looked shy and bewildered but her face had the same determination that I once noted on Bella's face.

"May I please have a quick private word with you Edward?"

My first reaction was to walk away but something in her pleading face stopped me. Did I really want to hear how she tells me to stay away from her sister? Yes, I promised to fight didn't I? I nodded and walked back into the now empty Spanish classroom. She walked in and as I turned I watched as she looked uncomfortable and at a loss for words. After she apparently found the words she was looking for she came to stand in front of me, craning her neck back to look me in the eye.

"I came to apologize to you Edward. I overheard Jessica tell Lauren you were from a Juvenile center. I over reacted when I saw Bella wave to you yesterday and told her this without confirming if the story was actually true. Actually I think I might have screamed it at her."

I was taken aback. This was the last thing I ever expected to hear from Alice. What was with these Swan girls, always taking me by surprise? I wanted to scream at her, telling her to go stick her small pixie like nose in her own business. I wanted to tell her that the reason she was so short was because she ran her legs off spreading stories about people she knew nothing about. I just couldn't, something told me insulting her now would be a big mistake on my part.

"It's okay Spiky and for future incidents please come to me directly to confirm a story before you believe it to be true. Just for the record I'm not from a juvenile center and never where in one either."

She looked at me as if she just saw Santa Clause steal candy from a baby. She was blushing.

"My name is Alice, nothing else and I don't like nicknames or name bending. The only people who are aloud to call me anything else is Bella and Jasper." She jabbed me in the chest with her little pixie finger to express her point.

I smiled the jabbing hurt a little bit. I ran my hand through her hair.

"Whatever you say, Spiky." I said and winked at her before walking out of the classroom heading towards my car.

I was walking behind two girls, one was small with dark curly hair and the other was tall with red hair. There was only a short distance between us and I could not help overhearing their conversation.

"Did you hear there was some sort of commotion after Gym today?"

Wasn't that Bella's Gym class? The red head asked the question I couldn't ask myself.

"No, what happened?" I walked a bit closer to them.

"Well Lauren was telling everyone in the girl's locker room that the new guy Edwin or Edgar or whatever, was gay because he didn't pay attention to any of the girls. So Angela Weber said that, that wasn't true because he talked to Bella. Maybe he just doesn't like you. Bella laughed at this and caught Jessica's attention. Jessica asked her if she would like to share the joke. So Bella said that she would but she didn't think that the joke was aimed at people with only one brain cell."

The red head laughed out loud witch in turn covered my snickers from behind them.

"Did Jessica just let that go?" The red head asked.

"No, Jessica called Bella's name after Gym, asking her what she said about dumb blondes. Then with all her might she threw a volleyball at Bella. Well being a dumb blonde and all the ball was off target and would have hit Angela in the face if Bella didn't catch it in time. Bella threw the ball back full force and it hit Jessica in the chest causing her to double over. Bella said that blondes should learn to catch and dumb blondes should pick on somebody their own size."

I burst out laughing and the two girls turned around, their eyes widened when they realized who I was. As they were trying to figure out just how much of the conversation I have heard. I walked pass them and was still laughing when I reached my car. Bella was still surprising me around every corner. Who would have thought that soft and warm Bella would know how to stand up for herself? Then I remembered small pixie Alice jab me in the chest with her finger. It must be a Swan thing.

The house was once again abandoned when I arrived home. As I walked up the pathway something red caught my eye. It was a rose, holding on stubbornly trying to survive as the season had already passed. I took out a pair of scissors out of my schoolbag cutting the rose of at the stem. I paused in the kitchen to scribble a note again.

**Just because . . . Love Edward**.

I placed the note and the rose on Esme's pillow and went to my room.

After I'd done my homework, I wondered through the house stopping in front of my piano. Besides the photo's and Alexander's letter this was the only thing I brought with me from my previous life. I started to play Clair Da Lune composed by Debussy. I must have played for a while because that was where Esme found me when she arrived home from work. She came to stand behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders. When the song I was currently playing neared its end I flowed straight into Chop Styx since I knew it was Esme's favorite. I started on another song when Carlisle joined us. He kissed Esme tenderly on the cheek and ran his hand through my hair. I smiled at him noticing his eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"That was great Edward, you haven't played in ages." Esme said placing her arm around Carlisle's waist.

"That's because I didn't have a reason to play for so long." As I said this I realized how true this was, I felt part of a family for the first time in a year. I caught Esme and Carlisle share a meaning full glance at each other and as they smiled I felt warm and even loved.

"Get a room but before you do, are we going to eat some pizza or what?" I asked closing the piano.

"Yes and I'm starving so hurry up," Carlisle said as he led Esme to the door.

The evening passed quickly, we went to Port Angeles for pizza. We talked about this and that mostly and we discussed a camping trip for the near future. We loved the out doors and camped as often as we could. We eve laughed a few times and I would on a rare occasion catch Carlisle watching me as if he saw me for the first time. I fell asleep on our way back home while I watched Esme and Carlisle's intertwined hands on the arm rest. I only woke up enough to walk to my bed and climb in fully clothed before I fell asleep again.

I woke uncomfortably the next morning and stood in the shower longer than usual letting the warm water relax my stiff muscles. Carlisle was just about to leave for work when I walked downstairs.

"Don't forget, it's your turn to buy snacks for the game tonight." I said walking to the kitchen.

"I won't, by the way Esme loved the rose you left for her." I smiled and made some cereal, I drank milk straight from the carton grinning guiltily thinking of how Esme hated this. I went to brush my teeth and grabbed my school bag on my way out of the house. It was raining cats and dogs outside causing me to drive more slowly to school than usual.

As I entered the lot my eyes began searching the lot automatically for the yellow Porsche. I found it surprisingly easily. It was already parked so they must be early for a change. The first time I spotted her was at lunch. Jacob had his arm around her again and I had to fight of the jealous rage that coursed through my body. He is just a friend. He is just a friend I said to myself over and over again. Then it dawned on me, I was her friend too, that meant I didn't have to sit in my car alone during lunch. Without thinking I got out of my car and headed towards the cafeteria.

I spotted her easily. She was at a table with all of her friends. I sat down across from them at the nearest empty table. They were laughing about something and Jacob looked disappointed about something. The two blondes must be the Hale twins and the big black haired guy must be Emmet. I tried to catch Bella's attention but with no success. I was debating whether or not I should go to her table when Alice saw me. She said something to Bella who looked up scanning the cafeteria. When she finally saw me I indicated with my hand that she must join me. Emmet said something indicating towards himself and Jasper. Bella said something and then got up and started to walk towards me.

"This is new. You usually don't eat in the cafeteria" She said as she sat down. So she looked for me, that warm feeling washed over me again.

"Hello to you too, yes this is new. I haven't been in a cafeteria for almost a year now. I didn't think you would have noticed." I said flashing my crooked smile.

"Hello, of course I noticed. You're my friend and I care about my friends. So where are you normally if you're not in the cafeteria?" Was it just me or is she looking a bit flushed? Something over her shoulder caught my eye, Emmet and Jasper was glaring at me and if looks could kill I would have died right there on the spot.

"Usually I'm in my car listening to music but I wanted to talk to you so I decided to come to the cafeteria. Your friends seem worried, Emmet and Jasper is debating whether or not to come over here and sort me out."

She turned around to look at them, I couldn't see what se was doing but they immediately relaxed. "Over protective big brothers remember. What did you want to talk about?" About wanting to rip Jacob's arm off and carrying you away so that he could never touch you again. I couldn't say that she would run screaming for the hills and I haven't figured out yet why am feeling so possessive over Bella.

"Just talk, it seems talking is a strong basis for a friendship." I said instead. We talked about our interests until the bell rang and we walked together to class. I could not help but notice just how right this feels.

We were just seated with our books out in front of us when Mr. Laing entered the class and made an announcement.

"We're going to have a contest today. There are four slides on your table next to you're microscopes. Order them in the correct form of mitoses and the partners who has done so first will win these... Double tickets to see... Linken Park live in Seattle." The other students began to scream but Bella and I caught each others eyes and the message in them was the same as the one in mine, we wanted those tickets.

"So on your mark, get set and go." We started at once and we clicked from the start as if we could read each others mind. I would look first and she would check to see if I was correct. She only corrected me on the second one and as our hands shot up in the air we were only beaten by one other pair of hands.

"Let's see, yes, yes, no that is incorrect. Sorry guy's better luck next time. Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Swan lets see shall we. Yes, yes, yes and yes. Well done you have won the tickets, I hope you enjoy the concert next Sunday." I liked the sound of our names together as he handed our tickets to us we high fived each other. The bell rang suddenly; this was by far the best class ever.

"Well Mrs. Swan it looks like we have a date next weekend. Will you do me the honor of escorting me to the dangerous Seattle to a stunning music concert? People will most likely jump on us and trample us but if you're there with me I'm sure I'll be able to survive." That sounded so much better in my head, now it sounded more like mush.

Her breathing accelerated, am I doing that to her? It was nice to know that I had some form of effect on her. "Yes most definitely and don't worry I'll protect you. Oh and before I forget I hope you would join your parents tomorrow night at our house for dinner. I know my parents already invited you but I just wanted you to know that I would like you to be there as well." She really wanted me there, how could you say no to that.

"Yes, I would not miss it for the world." I smiled my crooked smile at her when she paused in the door waiting for my answer. She answered my smile with a dazzling one of her own and walked of to Gym.

Isabella Swan you'll be the death of me, I swear you will I thought to myself as I walked to Spanish.

**A/N Ok so it's another late night but funny thing is I don't care. Your great reviews helped with motivation to finish this chapter. Please keep reviewing it makes the writing so much easier (really it does). Great news my friend is recovering at home now so no more hospital visits yeah (I don't like hospitals). **

**Quick question, how do you know you're addicted to fan fiction? When your mother comes into your room announcing your dinner has officially become your breakfast (reading is good right?)**

**Thanks for the reviews and encouragement it means allot. Thanks for putting the story on your favorites and alerts lists. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	11. 11 Justice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All hail the magnificent Stephenie Meyers.**

**11. Justice**

**Bpov****:**

Edward was still standing in the doorway in all of his angelic perfection. He saw me and smiled his crooked smile at me and automatically set my heart racing. I smiled back and walked right into somebody with a smack. The person's arms shot around me to keep us from falling. He let me go when we recovered our balance and I could turn and look who my savior was.

"I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going." The boy in front of me had blondish hair and blue eyes and as he looked at me he began to smile.

"It's nothing, I'm Mike Newton and you must be Isabella Swan."

"Just Bella and I have to get to class, I'm really sorry." I said and started to walk to gym again but he fell in next to me.

"It's ok, seriously. Beautiful girls walk into me all the time. If you really feel that bad you can always make it up to me. Say dinner? Saturday night?" I was immediately annoyed, did he just ask me on a date? Slowly but surely he was starting to irritate me.

"Sorry but I already have plans that night." Before he could say anything else I ducked into gym.

Just before the doors closed I heard him say, "Some other time then, beautiful"

"Thank you for joining us Mrs. Swan, I think ten laps would remind you to be on time and if you are late again it will be a detention." Coach said turning to watch the games.

I sighed. Did he really think running laps were punishment? Ok maybe it was to someone else. After I've finished my punishment laps I went to save Angela in the two against one match she was busy playing because of me. To make things interesting we kept the scores the way it was before I joined and ended up loosing by only a few points.

"Sorry you had to play on your own Ange. I was a bit preoccupied on my way to gym." I said as we headed for the locker rooms.

"O it was nothing, are we still on for shopping tomorrow?" She asked dressing rather hurriedly.

"Yes definitely, why are you in such a hurry, do you have a date?"

She looked up for a moment to smile, "I wish. No, I have to look after my baby brothers." Oh yeah I've forgot she had two brothers. They were four and five, I think.

"Ouch, I'm so glad Alice and I am only a year apart." We started to head for the parking lot,

"It's not that bad, pick you up at nine tomorrow?" Of course, she loved her brothers and didn't care to watch them. Any other girl would hate to waste an afternoon to baby-sit her brothers but not Angela.

"Yes that's fine, see you then." She just nodded waving over her shoulder as she was heading for her car.

Alice was already in the car waiting for me, "Come on Bells, I want to head to Rose. We have allot of stuff to do you know." I was barely in the car before she took off.

"I swear Alice, if you get us killed over some manicures I'll raise you from the dead and kill you again. Then I'll bring you back to clean up the mess with a toothbrush." She just laughed. That was one thing about Alice, she was definitely one of the fastest drivers I knew but she has never been a reckless driver. I don't even think she has ever received a speeding ticket.

When we arrived home she just shot upstairs to get her overnight bag and beautification supplies, screamed something that sounded like see you Saturday and was gone before I reached my room. I changed into my oldest pair of jeans and a sweat shirt. The jeans were faded and torn in some places. On my way out I grabbed my bike helmet leather jacket and bike keys. My bike stood beside the house where my father built a little overhanging roof to keep most of the rain away. I placed my helmet over the bars while I quickly put on my jacket. When I finally got to start the bike it roared to life as if it wanted to hit the road as much as I did.

The drive to Jacob's house was exhilarating and the sun just came out behind the clouds when I arrived at his house. He wasn't alone; I recognized Quill, Embry and Seth standing next to him. Their bikes were standing next to Jacob's black Harley Sprint.

"Hey Bells, these idiots heard about our plans and invited themselves but I can always per sway them to leave." He said clenching his hands into fists. I looked at them still seated on my bike slowly removing my helmet.

"That's ok. They wouldn't be able to keep up in anyway so it will be as if they weren't even there." I said ducking a swipe from Quill.

"We'll see who can't keep up with who missy." I laughed.

"I can't see how you'll keep up if you keep standing here gossiping like old woman" I said starting my bike and slowly driving of while the boys ran to their bikes to join me.

We drove on the dirt tracks around La Push for a good part of the afternoon. Surprisingly the boys kept up with me and Jacob fairly well as we sped trough one another to lead the pack. Seth drove his bike impressively even leading every now and then. Afterwards Billy invited all of us for dinner so now we were all seated in the overcrowded kitchen eating and laughing together. Little Seth looked at the bigger boy's as if they were Gods and tried to catch their attention whenever he felt that he was being neglected. All in all we were good friends, not like the gang at school but friends that will have your back none the less.

We played cards after dinner and round about ten I headed home. I found my parents in the living room watching a movie.

"Billy says hi and he can't wait to savor moms cooking tomorrow night." I informed them before heading of to take a nice warm shower. As soon as my head hit my pillow I drifted of into an angel filled dream.

The angel had bronze hair and green eyes. When he smiled at me he even had a familiar crooked looking smile. We walked and were holding hands but when we reached a meadow he began to cry and I put my arms around him to comfort him. As I held him he changed suddenly from an angel into Edward weeping in my arms. When he tried to speak all I heard was an irritating screeching.

I sat up so fast my head was spinning, the screeching was still there. I finally recognized the sound as that of my alarm. I set it last night for eight am to give me enough time to get ready before Angela came to pick me up. I got dressed and was just about to make some breakfast when my mother joined me in the kitchen.

"Morning Bells would you make me some too please? I have a busy day ahead of me cleaning the house, Korean class and then I have to cook for the dinner tonight." She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Korean of all languages! It was her newest interest. As if there are many Korean's in forks I thought to myself laughing silently.

"Morning, did dad go fishing?" She nodded while reading the newspaper. I placed her breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast in front of her. I ate mine standing against the counter,

"Your breakfast is getting cold." I said after I finished mine and noticed she still hasn't touched hers.

"What, oh yeah thank looks delicious." She said absentmindedly.

I heard a car honk outside, "That must be Angela, see you later mom and reheat the food when you eventually decide to eat it." I said as I kissed the top of her head and headed out to Angela.

Shopping with Angela was always fun and different than shopping with Alice. We would go into clothes stores and dress like characters from movies. We even sometimes act like manikins and when people stand near us we would insult their bad taste in clothing making them jump. Usually this ended when the clerks chased us out of the shop. We were banned from Wall Mart for life. It wasn't our fault the trolley went through the toilet paper stand. It was actually aimed at the egg stand. Eggs are much more difficult to clean up than toilet paper.

We were just finished shopping when Angela bumped into Ben. She had a crush on him since forever but was afraid he wasn't interested in her because of the height problem. She was way taller than him. I knew he had a crush on her as well but he never had the guts to ask her out.

"Hello Bella, Angela." He nodded to me and smiled to her. "I was about to catch a movie, would you like to join me?" He asked looking hopefully at Angela.

"Hello Ben, that sounds like fun. What do you think Bella?" The movie sounded like fun and I was about to answer her when an idea hit me. Maybe if they spent some time together alone Ben might actually ask her out.

"Why don't you two go watch a movie, I really wanted to go to a book store? I'll meet up with you later." Angela and Ben smiled at me and I couldn't decide witch one was the happiest at the sudden change in events.

"Ok catch you later then." Angela said looking at me and forming the words thank you with her mouth. She snapped immediately what my plan was and obviously hoped for the same out come that I was. I watched them as they walked away for awhile, before heading for my favorite book store.

I was paging through one of my favorite books, Withering Heights, when I smelled, a now familiar, musky cent. If I inhaled deeply I could almost smell the fine mint fragrance as well. My hart began to race and I knew Edward was standing behind me.

"Do you always spy on people Edward or am I dressed funny?" I asked turning around. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a blue top. The top was only zipped up halfway exposing the white shirt underneath it. The effect was breathtaking. He looked as if he walked out of the pages of a fashion magazine.

"How did you know I was standing behind you and you look breathtakingly beautiful as always?" I blushed a little at this when I noticed all the books in his hands.

"I'm a female, need I say more. Are you starting your own library or something?" I asked mentioning towards the books in his hands.

"It's more like replenishing the stock. Have you decided if your going to bay that or not? You've been paging through it for twenty minutes now." I sighed placing the book back on the shelf.

"No, I already have a battered copy of that book because I've read it so many times. I just can't resist paging trough one when I see it."

He smiled his crooked smile, "I know the feeling. Are you done here, I'm kind of hungry and was hoping you'd like to join me." Now that he mentioned it I was hungry to.

"Sure. Why not, did you pay already?"

He looked relieved, "Yes all paid for in full." He placed his hand on my lower back to guide me to the shops door and it felt like electricity ran trough me. Did he feel it as well or was it just me. It was storming outside. "Wait here I'm going to fetch the car, I parked it a few blocks up the road." I nodded and he ran into the rain.

It was only about three o'clock but the clouds darkened the air making it look like night time. I waited at the corner of the shop, it was a bit darker here than in front of the shop. I was looking for Edward in his silver Volvo and didn't see the man walking up to me until he was almost next to me.

"Now what is a pretty little thing like you doing alone on the street?"

He smelled of alcohol and cigarettes, "Waiting for my boyfriend, he's big and muscular." I said measuring the distance to the shop door with my eyes. He moved so quickly pinning me against the wall that I felt my head bang into the wall before I even registered that he moved at all. His one hand was over my mouth and his other held a knife over my throat.

"To bad he isn't here now, don't worry I'll take good care of you." He said as he pressed his body against mine and I could feel exactly how exited he really was. He pulled me into the alley next to the shop the only light coming from the window above my head.

"If you scream I'll slit your throat" he said pressing the knife into me throat to prove his point. He took out a small rag and stuffed it into my mouth causing no sound to escape from my lips. He pushed me up against a wall again. I tried to fight back but he slapped me across the cheek causing my head to bang into the wall again. "Keep still you bitch" He took his free hand and started to loosen his belt.

"Do you like this bitch? Like how I feel? Just wait till I'm inside of you. I like it when their young and inexperienced." He said as he once again pressed himself against me moving his waist against mine.

"No! Not Bella! Not again! Take your fucking hands of her" Edward's fist made contact with the side of the guy's face so hard he stumbled away from me.

"Oh are you the boyfriend? You're not that big." He swung wildly at Edward but he neatly ducked under his arm hitting him in his stomach. As he doubled over Edward grabbed him by the hair and kneed him in the face. When he let him go the guy dropped to the floor unconscious. Then everything went black.

"Bella, Bella! Wake up, come on. Open those beautiful eyes and look at me. Please Bella don't do this to me. Bella demit wake up" I opened my eyes slowly. Edward sighed. He was hovering over me his face inches from mine. "Thank God Bella." He pulled me against his chest rocking me and smoothing me. He kissed the top of my head again and again while he held me so tight I could barely breathe. I noticed for the first time the red and blue lights flashing over the walls. "Are you ok? I'm sorry I should have never left you alone." He said as he tilted my face up to his to look into my eyes.

"It's not your fault Edward. Thank you for saving me." He kissed my forehead and held me even tighter.

The police took the guy away and someone took my testimony. Edward didn't leave my side and held my hand the whole time. They informed me that they were looking for the guy for a while now and he was connected to ten other rape cases. They would give me a call when I have to testify in court. Angela called just as we got the all clear to go.

"Bella the movie just finished where do you want to meet?" Shoot I forgot all about Angela.

"Um, actually I bumped into Edward at the book store and I was wondering if I could ride with him to Forks?" Edward, who was still holding my hand, nodded as I said this.

"Ok, if you're sure". Edward placed his arm around my waist to guide me to his car.

"I am thank you Angela."

"Bella, is it ok if we go to my house first? I want Carlisle to give you a quick examination, just to make sure nothing is wrong." I looked at him and saw how concerned he was.

"Yes that's fine. I better call my mother and tell her what happened." Then I noticed we weren't in his Volvo. "What happened to your car?"

He frowned "Only you would notice something like that in these conditions. Carlisle asked me to change his tires for him." He took my hand again and kissed the top of it, "You scared me half to death you know. I thought I lost you forever." My heart started racing again. Did he really care that much about me? I called my mother and after reassuring her a hundred times that I was indeed alright, she finally hung up.

Carlisle listened to Edward's story and then gave me a whole check up. Besides a few cuts and bruises I was fine. He gave me some pain medicine for my head and said that I must inform him at once if I felt dizzy or nauseated. He was afraid I might have a concussion. When the check up was done Esme gave me a big warm hug and insisted I drink some sweet tea. We decided that I would stay with them until they headed to my house for dinner. I lay in the living room while Edward played on the piano and talked with Esme and Carlisle. Edward never let me go out of his sight.

By the time we had to go Esme and Carlisle felt like a second pair of parents to me. I learned that Edward was adopted, I looked at him but he just smiled at Esme as she told me this and then he came to sit on the ground by my head taking my hand again. Esme smiled at something but all I could focus on was Edward's hand that traced endless patterns on my palm.

Everybody was already at my house when we arrived. Alice ran up to me and hugged me. I noted that there were tear marks on her face. Jasper and Rose also gave me a hug but what Emmet and Jacob did took me by surprise. They both gave Edward a hug thanking him that he saved me and I even saw tears in Emmett's eyes. My mother and father also hugged and treated Edward as if he was their lost son.

No one mentioned the incident once. My father threatened to go give that son of a bitch a piece of his mind but my mother convinced him to wait until tomorrow at least. Besides the looks of love I received from everyone now and then, it was a pretty normal evening. Edward's parents and my parents hit it off immediately. Edward got along with everyone as if he was friends with them since forever. All the attention made me feel a bit claustrophobic so I went outside to our backyard. The cool air washed over me and made me feel instantly better. I went to sit down on the swing in our back yard.

"You ok Bella?" Edward asked when he saw me from the back door.

"Yes, just needed some fresh air." He walked over and came to stand behind the swing. He started to push me back and forth lightly.

"You like to come here and escape the madness inside?" He asked making it sound more like a statement.

"Yes its restful here." He stopped pushing me and leaned over my shoulder and I tilted my head sideways to look at him.

"I also have a place like that." he said bringing his face closer to mine.

"And where is that?" I barely choked out.

"With you" I licked over my dry lips. "Bella" he sighed and then he kissed me. My lips melted with his perfectly, moving in synchronization.

He kissed me tenderly as if savoring every touch and when his tongue darted out and touched my lips I parted them deepening the kiss. Our tongues gently messaged one another, my hand trailed up his neck and I tangled in his hair pulling him closer. He slipped his hands over my waist and pulled me up and over the swing so that I ultimately stood against him, he did al this without breaking the kiss.

He slid his hand under my sweat shirt placing it on the small off my back pressing me harder into him. Yet it felt like I couldn't get close enough. I moved my hips against his making him groan into my mouth and then he pulled away. He rested his forehead against mine and both of us were gasping for air.

"Edward? Edward is that you out there? It's time to go honey."

He sighed, "I'll be there in a minute Esme." We heard the door close. "Goodnight, my Bella." He said, kissing me tenderly on my lips before he strode of to the house.

**A/N ok I know this is the longest chapter yet but I just could not end it without the kiss. Originally I wanted to end it at the blackout after the attack but I just could not get it over my heart to leave you guys hanging like that. This ending however, I think is much better. Either way I wrote what my imagination conjured up, this was the end result**

**Thanks for all the great reviews :D, every time I read it I have a smile as wide as the Grand Canyon plastered on my face. I swear my cat looks at me funny and probably thinks I should be in a loony bin. Thanks for all the encouragement it means allot. Thanks for adding the story on your favorites and alerts lists. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	12. 12 realizations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All hail the magnificent Stephenie Meyers.**

**12. Realizations.**

**Epov:**

She turned and looked at me where I was still standing in the doorway. I smiled my crooked smile at her. I knew she liked this smile because I noticed before in Biology class how it set her pulse racing in a visible vain in her neck. She answered my smile still walking backwards. Silly Bella turn around before you walk into something, the thought just crossed my mind when she walked smack into some blondish boy. My arms lifted automatically in the air as if to catch her but so did the boy's. He held Bella close to him and steadied her saving both of them from a meeting with the cold wet ground.

I was grateful he saved her but did he really have to hold her that tight? Why can everybody else hold Bella accept for me? I walked into Spanish in a rather foul mood and slumped into my seat. During class I paid extra attention and tried not to think of the brief moment I did get to hold her at La Push. I tried to concentrate on other things that had nothing to do with how perfectly her body fitted to mine. How her strawberry flavored hair knew exactly how to toy with my mind. I didn't even dare think about how warm and soft she felt against me. Did my body try and tell me that I cared more about her than I originally thought? Was that the reason I flew into fits of jealousy and the way my senses was hypersensitive too her every move? Lastly did I want to be more than just friends with Bella?

To be honest I didn't know. I was so distracted by the thoughts running wild in my head that I didn't realize that the bell had gone and that the class was completely deserted. I walked quickly to my car and couldn't help but notice that the yellow Porsche was already gone. I was just about to unlock my door when I overheard two boys talking.

"I'm telling you, Bella swan is the most beautiful girl in this school." I turned and recognized the speaker as the blondish guy who saved Bella from eating concrete earlier.

"I don't know Mike. She always keeps to herself and looks so small and fragile." So his name was Mike?

"You know what they say. It's the quiet ones that are hottest in bed. Just you watch, I'm going to ask her to the Christmas Ball and before the night is over I will pop her cherry."

I don't know how it happened. The one minute I was standing next to my car, my arm still frozen halfway to the door, the next moment I was choking Mike as I pushed him up the side of his car.

"If you so much as touch Isabella Swan I will break your arm in so many places that you won't be able to wipe your own ass. Do we understand each other you sick, revolting, disgusting little prick?" His eyes was almost popping out of his head, he nodded as much as my hold on him allowed him to. I let him go and he fell to the ground gasping for air.

I turned and got in my car, pulling away with screeching tires. I cringed at the sound and tried to calm down enough to not take my anger out on my car. Did I want more than friendship with Bella? Guess that answers that question. Actions have always spoken louder than words. I arrived home ten minutes earlier than usual. I dropped my bag on the sofa and headed for my hammock. I waited patiently for the restfulness to wash over me but it never did. It haunted me, taunted me and eventually I fell into a deep slumber.

I woke as Esme shook my shoulder. "Finally, you sleep like a rock. Somebody can break into this house, carry everything away and you would just keep on snoring." I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes and yawned.

"I do not snore."

She smiled, "No you do not. Now are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

I looked at her arching an eyebrow. "Who says something is bothering me?"

She shrugged, "Your schoolbag is discarded on the sofa and you only come out here to clear your head. I know you better than you think Edward."

"It's just... I don't... There is... I have girl issues." I finally said when I could utter out a complete sentence. Esme smiled at me encouraging me to go on. "There's this girl at school who unlocks feelings in me that I thought are long forgotten. I say and do things around her that I wouldn't normally say or do. I feel very overprotective of her. I think I might be in love with her." I finally finished wording everything that bothered me. Esme's face began to shine as if she was admitting some kind of heat.

"Is she a good person?" I nodded. "Is she a good friend to others?" I nodded once again. "Is she intelligent and your emotional age?" I frowned, what Esme was getting at? I nodded again. "Is she single?" Esme was looking at me and her eyes tried to tell me that I'm missing the obvious. I nodded again. "Then what is the problem?"

That's when it all made sense. I was the problem, the only thing standing between me and Bella was me. I didn't want to risk getting hurt again. I got up and pulled Esme into a hug doing some silly dancing steps. "I love you Esme." I kissed her forehead and ran to my room.

I took out my box containing my family photos and started to paste them on the big notice board Carlisle insisted on being in my room. Did he foresee that I would one day need it for this purpose? I have never in the past two years looked at the photos once but as I pinned them on that board I sampled every one of them. The past had haunted me long enough. It was time to face it. It brought me here to Forks, to Bella and I did not want it any other way.

Carlisle arrived home carrying in the snacks he bought for the game. I did my homework in the living room sitting next to Esme who was sketching a new house.

"Is the TV on the right channel?" Carlisle asked as he made himself comfortable on the coach.

"Jip" I said popping the p. "Hey Carlisle I have a medical question for you. If every four out of five people suffer from diarrhea does that mean the fifth one enjoys it?" Carlisle started to laugh. Tears rolled down his cheeks and Esme was holding her stomach as she laughed as well. That set the mood for the rest of the evening. We watched the game and even a soppy romance with Esme. As I walked to my room an overwhelming feeling of belonging washed over me.

I woke up late and heard my stomach growling, it was about eleven am. I quickly jumped into the shower and then made some breakfast. I was still eating my omelet when I saw the note stuck to the fridge.

**Sleepy head**

**Took the Volvo, remember the lake. Look after my car and I will look after yours. Don't be late for dinner.**

**Enjoy your day.**

**Carlisle**

I smiled. I forgot I had to take his car. I finished up after breakfast and drove to Port Angeles. There were a few bookshops in town but one close to an alleyway caught my attention. I couldn't find parking close by and had to park a few blocks away. I walked back to the shop and as I entered I got the fine cent of dust. I spent about three hours looking for books, picking some of them up to read a few pages. I picked the top five books I wanted to read. Three of them were fantasy novels, one mystery and lastly a romantic book about a girl that falls in love with a vampire. When the clerk behind the counter saw this book she looked at me quirking her eyebrow. "It's for my girlfriend" I said simply.

I was halfway to the door when the strawberries hit me. I looked around and saw her standing in the classic's department. Her back was to me and I walked to her without even deciding to. It was like being pulled by a magnet. I stopped about a meter away, she didn't hear me since the thick carpet dampened my footsteps. I watched her for awhile drinking in all of her delicate features when she suddenly spoke.

"Do you always spy on people Edward or am I dressed funny?" She asked turning around looking at me.

There she goes and surprises me again, "How did you know I was standing behind you and you look breathtakingly beautiful as always?" I said making her blush a little. She was wearing skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a white and blue Billabong top.

"I'm a female, need I say more. Are you starting your own library or something?" She asked indicating to all the books I bought.

"It's more like replenishing the stock. Have you decided if you're going to buy that or not? You've been paging trough it for twenty minutes now." I could read the name of the book _Withering heights_.

She sighed placing it back on the bookcase behind her," No, I already have a battered copy of that book because I've read it so many times. I just can't resist paging trough one when I see it."

I smiled my crooked smile, "I know the feeling. Are you done here, I'm kind of hungry and was hoping you'd like to join me." I wasn't that hungry bit I just wanted to spend some time with her.

"Sure. Why not, did you pay already?" I relaxed and hope I didn't look relieved.

"Yes all paid for in full."

I couldn't resist my urge to touch her and placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her to the door. She didn't seem to mind and I kept my hand there even though it felt like an electric current ran through it. It was storming outside. The rain fell so hard we couldn't see across the street.

"Wait here I'm going to fetch the car, I parked it a few blocks up the road." She nodded and I ran of into the rain. I fumbled for the car keys eagerly to get out of the rain. I had to wait for a traffic light to turn green before I finally made it back to the bookstore. Bella wasn't there.

I parked near the entrance door and jumped out. A movement near the alleyway caught my attention but when I looked there was nothing so I ignored it. Maybe she went back inside, I walked trough the door expecting to see her near the front of the shop but still no Bella. I searched the shop once, twice and even three times but to no avail. This can't be happening again I thought desperately as I ran back outside. The movement at the alleyway, maybe she waited there.

When I neared the alley way I heard a voice, "Do you like this bitch? Like how I feel? Just wait till I'm inside of you. I like it when their young and inexperienced."

I rushed around the corner. Bella was pushed up against the wall and some guy was pushing his crotch into her. "No! Not Bella! Not again! Take your fucking hands of her" I hit him so hard he stumbled away.

"Oh are you the boyfriend? You're not that big." He swung at me but I ducked under his arm hitting him in the stomach at the same time. He doubled over and I grabbed him by his hair kneeing him in the face. He slumped to the ground unconscious. I turned to look at Bella and saw how she fainted.

I quickly examined her for injuries, when I could find none I removed the rag he forced in her mouth and went to tie him up. I quickly called the police and went to try and bring Bella around. "Bella, Bella! Wake up, come on. Open those beautiful eyes and look at me. Please Bella don't do this to me. Bella demit wake up"

She finally opened them and I sighed where I was only hovering inches from her face. The police arrived a minute ago and already took away the bastard. "Thank God Bella." I pulled her to my chest rocking and soothing her. I kissed her head again and again as I held on to her as tight as I could, I was afraid I might loose her again.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I should have never left you alone." I said as I tilted her face up to mine so that I could look into her eyes to make her see the regret I felt.

"It's not your fault Edward. Thank you for saving me." I wanted to argue but I kissed her forehead holding her even tighter. She has gone trough enough I could always argue with her later.

The police came to take her testimony. I held her hand the whole time wishing I could give her some of my strength and to shelter her from all their harsh questions. They would give her a call when she had to testify in court and gave us the all clear to go. Bella's phone rang just as we started towards my car.

"Um, actually I bumped into Edward at the book store and I was wondering if I could ride with him to Forks?" I was still holding her hand and nodded to show her I agree. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight before I knew she was safe at home. I placed my arm around her waist just to hold her closer to me and made it look lake I was guiding her to the car. "I am thank you Angela."

"Bella, is it ok if we go to my house first? I want Carlisle to give you a full examination, just to make sure nothing is wrong." I asked as we were heading back to Forks.

"Yes that's fine. I better call my mother and tell her what happened." She looked around her as if she saw something for the first time. "What happened to your car?"

I frowned. "Only you would notice something like that in these conditions. Carlisle asked me to change his tires for him." I took her hand and kissed the top of it to stop myself from pulling over and holding her again. "You scared me half to death you know. I fought I lost you forever." She said nothing and called her mother. She almost had to convince her mother a hundred times that she was ok when she finally hanged up.

I told Carlisle what happened, he nodded and gave Bella a quick but thorough examination. He gave her some pain medicine and asked her to inform him if she felt any dizziness or nausea. I would watch her for those same symptoms if she was even considering playing tuff. Esme pulled her into a big warm hug and forced her to drink some sweet tea.

We decided that Bella would stay here until we went to her house for dinner. She lay on a coach in the living room and talked to Esme and Carlisle. I was at the piano and while I played I kept her in my vision the whole time. When Esme told her I was adopted she looked at me, not with pity but a look of warmth. I smiled at her and stood up. As I passed Esme I kissed the top of her head and sat at the floor by Bella's head taking her hand again.

Esme smiled at something and I could practically hear the approval in her head when she looked at me holding Bella's hand. I traced patterns on her palm until we had to leave for the dinner. Everyone was already at Bella's house and Alice ran up to Bella and pulled her into a hug. Emmet and Jacob walked up to me. Great they are going to take me apart for letting something like that to happen to Bella. Instead they both gave me a hug and thanked me for saving her. There were even tears in Emmett's eyes. Great looks like Bella's friends are as much as unpredictable as she was. Her parents also hugged me and treated me as if I was their son instead of a guest in the house.

All of us clicked instantly as if we've been friends for a life time instead of a few hours. No one asked Bella any questions but I could see all the sideway looks she got began to irritate her. I wanted to pull her up in my arms and shield her from them. After dinner she slipped out of the room without anyone noticing but me. I found her sitting on a swing in the backyard.

"You ok Bella?" I asked and began to walk toward her.

"Yes, just needed some fresh air." I stopped behind her swing and started to push her lightly.

"You like to come here and escape the madness inside?" I said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes its restful here." When she said that something dawned on me, I was looking for that same thing yesterday but couldn't find it yet I'm relaxed and restful whenever I was near Bella. I stopped pushing her and realized that she was my inner peace. I leaned over her shoulder and she tilted her head sideways to look at me.

"I also have a place like that." I said bringing my face closer to hers.

"And where is that?" She barely chocked out. Was I having this effect on her?

"With you" I said and saw her tong flick out to wet her dry lips. I couldn't control the urge to kiss her any longer. "Bella" I sighed and then kissed her. Our lips melted together and started to move in synchronization.

I kissed her tenderly and when my tong shot out and touched her lips they parted and she deepened the kiss. The inside of her mouth was so soft and warm, as our tongues messaged one another her hand traveled up to my hair tangling in it and she pulled me closer. I moved my hands over her waist and pulled her over the swing so that she stood against me without breaking our kiss.

I moved my hand under her shirt placing it on her back and pushed her hard into me. The world was spinning and all I knew was the person standing against me kissing me with as much passion as I was kissing her. She started to move her hips to mine, stop this Edward before things get out of hand. I pulled away resting my forehead to hers as we both gasped for air.

"Edward? Edward is that you out there? It's time to go honey." I sighed I didn't want to go anywhere without Bella.

"I'll be there in a minute Esme." I said thinking I mite need a minute to recover from that kiss because my legs felt like jelly.

"Goodnight, my Bella." I said, once I felt recovered enough to walk, I kissed her tenderly on her lips again before I walked back to the house.

**A/n ok I know this update is later than usual but thanks to the fact that its Easter holidays this weekend the workload doubles. I'm currently sitting at work typing this, making it look like I'm working just to get this to you guys. The next chapter will be posted on Tuesday because I'm going camping until late Monday and unfortunately there's no internet (cursing silently), sorry blame my brilliant step Dad. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews :D, Keep up the great reviews I appreciate it allot. Thanks for all the encouragement it helps to light up a cloudy day. Thanks for adding the story on your favorites and alerts lists. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	13. 13 Life sucks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**13. Life sucks.**

**Bpov:**

I watched as Edward walked to the door, my lips were still tingling from our kiss. I followed him into the house to say goodbye to his parents.

"Now Bella don't be a stranger and come visit us whenever you want." Esme said kissing my cheek. I nodded as I gave Carlisle a hug and joined the rest of my family on the front porch.

Edward turned to look at me just before he climbed into the car. The moment our eyes met it was like going into slow-motion and the only thing that mattered was him. The trance broke the moment he looked away and I waved until they disappeared from sight. I headed back into the house. Jacob was standing in the hallway with a troubled look on his face.

"I going to make coffee, do you want to keep me some company?" I asked walking towards the kitchen. Jacob hated coffee.

"Sure, sure, I want to talk to you in anyway." He caught my hand as I passed him. His hands were huge and it always engulfed mine but I didn't care. He was my best friend and we always walked hand in hand everywhere.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as we entered the kitchen and was suddenly yanked back when he didn't let go of my hand. "I'm going to need that back you know." I said pointing to my hand.

"Why? You already have one, so why can't I keep this one?" He said lifting it up in front of us.

"Because it's attached to me, so unless you want the rest of the limbs that go with it I suggest you let go."

He looked at me with an unidentified emotion on his face, "Who says I don't want the rest of the limbs as well." He asked pulling me into his hard chest.

"Jacob Black what are you doing?" I asked pushing against his chest with my hands.

"I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing..." He said as he forced my face up to his.

"Jacob it's time to go!" Jacob jumped as his fathers husky voice interrupted him from whatever he was going to do. While he was still distracted I turned myself out of his embrace.

"Night Jake see you later, drive safely." I said while I danced out of his reach.

"Promise me we can talk Monday." he said looking at me as if daring me not to. I nodded but I didn't think I wanted to hear what he had to say. "Night Bells..." It looked like he wanted to say something else but then changed his mind and walked out of the kitchen.

I escaped to my room with confused emotions. I was pretty sure Jacob wanted to kiss me but to me that would have been like kissing your brother. Gross and wrong, I have no idea what brought this on. He never told or showed me in anyway whatsoever that he wanted to be more than just friends. Why now? Now that I found Edward, Edward kissed me and that didn't feel gross or wrong. In fact that kiss was the best kiss I have ever had.

I was too tired to deal with all the emotions that circled in my head. Desperate to escape the madness I took some of Carlisle's pain medicine. I would deal with Jacob and Edward on Monday. I woke to bright daylight the next day and my clock radio informed me that it was three in the afternoon. I took a nice refreshing shower and was surprised to see Alice in my room with a tray of food.

"I brought you some food. You must be starving by now." My stomach growled just then in answer causing both of us to laugh. I dressed quickly in my favorite sweats and made myself comfortable in the middle of the bed. I began to eat the plate of lasagna hungrily.

"Why aren't you with Jasper? You always complain you don't spend enough time alone together." Alice smiled as she stretched out next to me folding her tiny arms behind her head.

"Jazz will always be there tomorrow and he understands I want to spend some time with you today." I glanced at her and shrugged, if she wanted to act all weird that's her problem. I have enough issues of my own, my stomach tightened in a not when I remembered about Jacob and Edward. "So what's the deal with you and Edward?" She asked suddenly. I chocked on a piece of lasagna and Alice began to hit me on the back to help me clear my airway.

"What are you talking about?" I asked when I could breath freely again. She sat up facing me and crossed her legs.

"One", she held up one finger, "I'm talking about the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off of you last night. Two," She held up another finger, "There's enough electricity between the two of you to light up a Christmas tree all on your own and three," she added a third finger, "he keeps calling to hear how you're doing after yesterday's incident." I was about to interrupt her stupid observations when I processed her last sentence.

"He called!"

She started to clap her hands together as my reaction probably satisfied her somehow. "Frequently, he called every hour since nine this morning to be precise. His last call was when you showered." I blushed and immediately cursed my body for giving away my emotions. Did he really care so much that he was willing to risk my mom answering the phone. She could literally talk your ear of. "You still haven't answered my question." She said impatiently pulling me out of my trance.

"I don't know. We were only friends and then yesterday afternoon happened. He saved me from a terrible ordeal and when I woke-up after I fainted he pulled me into the tightest hug ever. He comforted me and kissed my hair, I have never felt so safe in my life. Later when we were at his house he played piano while Esme and I talked, he stopped playing and held my hand again. He wasn't even bothered by the fact that his parents saw him holding my hand. He traced these feather light patterns on my palm making it hard to concentrate. Then when we kissed last night he made me feel emotions I have never felt before."

Alice's mouth was opening and closing like a fish on dry land. "You kissed?" She finally managed to ask.

"Yes. The most wonderful, glorious, perfect, marvelous and earth shocking kiss ever." I said hiding my face in my pillow.

"Sounds to me like you're in love."

I shot up, "I can not...I can't possibly be...in love with...Edward Cullen." Alice was just about to reply when my txt message alert on my cell phone went off. I walked to my desk and scooped up my phone. My hart began to thump erratically as I read the most glorious four words ever.

**Thinking of you. Edward. **

I turned towards Alice, "Ok maybe I am in love with Edward Cullen."

She squealed as she ran towards me taking my hands and jumped up and down. "This is so great. You and Edward will make a cute couple. Promise me I can pick your dress for the Christmas ball."

I laughed, "Slow down Alice he still needs to ask me first."

She stopped jumping, "Oh he will. He wouldn't dare not to ask you or he would have to deal with me." I couldn't help but feel joyful. Alice helped me to realize that I was irrevocably, unconditionally and undeniably in love with Edward. Now all I had to do was keep Jacob as a friend or hope he really did not want to kiss me last night.

Alice and I passed the rest of the day watching movies on TV and discussing previous year's disaster dresses at the Christmas ball. We called it a day around nine pm to rest out for the week that lay ahead.

The following morning as I went for my jog I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. I was exited to see Edward today but also dreaded the promised talk with Jacob. I woke Alice when I arrived home as to not be late for school and maybe get to talk to Edward before class. Alice understood as well, she wanted a quick stolen moments with Jasper. We shoved down our breakfast, brushed out teeth and left for school making it there twenty minutes before school started.

Both Edward and Jasper waited at Alice's usual parking space, talking softly to one another. It started to snow softly and both of them came to open our doors for us. "Morning Bella, hmm you smell nice." He said as he took my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Morning, I'm not wearing anything special" I said blushing a little.

"No but your hair smells like strawberries, I like it." I blushed even deeper. He took my schoolbag from me and still holding my hand he lead me towards my first class.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked Jasper what your first class is. I wanted to make a good impression." He looked at me giving me that crooked smile again making my hart skip a beat,

"Well you've certainly made an impression but you don't have to do all of this." I indicated to me schoolbag.

"I do this because I want to, not because I have to." He said as we reached the door of my first class. "But theirs one more thing I want to do." He placed my school bag on the ground and pulled me against him. His lips touched mine lightly but even that slight touch left me longing for more. "Enjoy your class, my Bella." His fingers trailed lightly over my jaw line as he left for his first class.

I found it hard to concentrate on my classes and almost even landed in detention because I didn't hear my trigonometry teacher call on me, al four times. He thought I was taunting him but just how are you suppose to tell him a certain bronze haired angel are messing with your hormones in all the wrong ways. I was relieved when lunch finally came. I scanned the crowd for Edward and didn't see Mike Newton until he called my name.

"Bella, how are you?" I stopped in front of him whishing he would disappear.

"Hey Mike. I'm fine." I aimed to walk past him but he stepped in front of me.

"Do you want to go to the Christmas ball with me?"

I stiffened, was he serious? "Sorry but she is already going with me." Edward slid his arms around my waist and kissed my neck and I instantly relaxed back into his embrace. "Come on Bells, there's something I would like to show you." He took my hand and pulled me into an empty classroom leaving behind a completely stunned Mike. "I hope I wasn't out of line and I have actually planned on asking you first." He said when he closed the classroom door.

"No . . . I . . . what?"

He smiled, "My, my. Are we speechless Mrs. Swan?"

I blushed again. "No it's just that you dazzle me. Anyway who said I wanted to go with you in the first place?"

"I can always make you." He said starting to walk towards me. I backed up against the wall and by now he was standing in front of me.

"I'm not afraid of you." I stated bravely. He placed his hands on either side of me trapping me in.

"You should not have said that." His lips crashed into mine with an unexpected urgency. I gripped the front of his shirt and kissed him back with just as much passion as he was kissing me. He started to move his tongue against mine. His hand slid behind my neck and into my hair, he tangled his hand into my hair forcing my face closer to his. I whimpered into his mouth and moved my hands up his shirt and tangled it into his hair. He pressed me against the wall, showing me what effect I had on him as he shoved his hips into mine groaning into my mouth. I was pushing against his tongue with my own, as I moaned breathlessly into his mouth at the feel of him against me.

I arched my hips away from the wall, pressing back into him, and suppressed the urge to wrap my legs around his waist. I moved against him with a whimper, he groaned breathlessly into my mouth and placed his hands on my hips, pulling it unbelievably closer to his as he moved his tongue against mine passionately. I moved my hips against his causing him to groan into my mouth just as I whimpered at the increasing wetness between my legs. I wanted to be even closer to him, feel more of him. As if he read my mind, he groaned into my mouth again while he slid his hand down my back, he gripped my ass pulling me up and into him. His hand slid further down, he wrapped his fingers around my thigh and pulled it over his hip. He gripped it firmly and pushed harder into me.

The contact the new stance provided made me whimper and press against him more. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew we had to stop otherwise this was going to get out of hand. I think he probably knew, because he pulled away, pressing his forehead against mine as we both gasped for air, and gently released my thigh from his grip.

"Yes I would love to go to the Christmas ball with you Mr. Cullen. I don't think I'll survive another onslaught like that anyway."

He laughed, "Thank you Mrs. Swan. I think we better join the others in the cafeteria before they send out a hunting party." Once we both recovered enough he kissed me lightly on the lips, took my hand and led me to the cafeteria. We didn't buy any food since we weren't hungry so we walked straight to our table. Edward pulled my chair out for me and took a seat next to me, taking my hand again.

"Where were you two? Lunch is almost over." Alice asked frowning at Edward. I noticed Jacob was glaring at my and Edwards intertwined hands and didn't answer Alice's question.

"Biology project, it was a big success. You should know all about that Spiky." He winked at her. She turned to talk to Jasper and I looked quizzically at Edward.

"Little inside joke between me and Alice don't worry about it." He said kissing my forehead. Jacob's chair screeched over the linoleum as he stood up and stormed away without looking back. I stiffened, so I was right then he did try and kiss me last night.

"Come on Edward, let's get to class." I said angrily. He followed me without a word. I slumped into my seat. It wasn't my fault Jacob developed feelings for me. It's definitely not Edwards fault either. I inhaled deeply, "Sorry Edward, he just makes me so mad sometimes."

He took my hand and gave it a light squeeze. "It's ok Bella, you care about him. I understand." He was the most selfless person I knew. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Mr. Laing walked in dragging a TV with him. Great were going to watch a nature movie. When the bell rang signaling class to start he turned of the lights casting the entire class in darkness. Our table was near the back of the class and it was so dark we could not even see our own hand in front of our face. Edward placed his chair behind mine and slid his arms over my waist. No one even heard him move.

"Bella I want to ask you something." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"What do you want to ask?" I whispered back turning my head slightly.

"At the Christmas ball, would you go as my girlfriend?" My hart stopped dead for at least a few seconds.

"Yes, Edward but then you must go as my boyfriend." I could feel him smirk even though I couldn't see it.

"Naturally, my Bella, I would have it no other way." He kissed my neck pulling me closer into his embrace. By the time Biology ended I have already forgotten what happened with Jacob during lunch. Edward was seated in his usual seating by the time the lights came on. He took my hand and walked me to Gym.

"**Ek sien jou weer." **Edward said, the foreign language sounded like honey flowing of his tongue.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means I'll see you again in Afrikaans, because I didn't want to say goodbye." With that he walked of to his next class.

**"Ek sien jou weer" **I whispered after him.

**A/n so I figured out something this weekend. Typing a story while you're irritated, sleep deprived and out of coffee is not a good idea. The people camping next to my family apparently couldn't understand that it's not funny if you play loud music at four in the morning. It took me about three hours writing the first few paragraphs of this chapter. I know you had to wait longer for this chapter but as I said it's not my fault. Hope the wait was worth it in the end. **

**Yes I used the language I actually speak "Afrikaans" in this chapter because it really is a greeting we (South-Africans) use if we don't want to say goodbye. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews :D, It helps allot when I am irritated because of little sleep and the fact that all the coffee is gone doesn't help either but good reviews does. Thanks for adding the story on your favorites and alerts lists. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	14. 14 Family and love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Only this nice warm foamy cup of coffee). **

**14. Family and love.**

**Epov:**

It took everything in me not to turn around and run to Bella. I wanted to scoop her up into my arms and never let go of her. Instead I just kept on walking even though every cell in my body yelled at me not to. I just made it into the house when Alice pulled me into a hug and she was followed by the rest of her family. I heard how Bella entered the house behind me.

"Now Bella don't be a stranger and come visit us whenever you want." Esme said kissing her cheek. She nodded as she gave Carlisle a hug and joined the rest of her family on the front porch. As I walked to our car I noticed how Jacob's head kept darting between me and Bella as if watching a tennis match. Something gave me the idea he didn't like the end result.

When I reached our car I finally gave into the screaming voices in my head and turned to look at her just before I climbed into the car. The moment our eyes met the earth stopped turning, she stood there in all her perfection. I could just stand there and stare at her forever. It wouldn't take much effort to find something new to marvel at, like how her eyes got bigger when she was taken by surprise. I blinked and the moment shattered in front of my eyes, I actually could see the broken glass pieces fall away. I looked away and got into the car watching her wave until she disappeared from sight.

Carlisle and Esme talked softly to each other, I didn't pay much attention to what they were saying and they didn't try to involve me in the conversation. I didn't mind since I was replaying that marvelous, glorious, magnificent, wonderful and most amazing kiss ever over and over in my head. I never wanted to forget even the littlest detail afraid that she would want nothing to do with me tomorrow. When we arrived home I said goodnight to Esme and Carlisle and headed to my room. I only paused to change into my favorite sweat pants and fell into bed.

I woke up screaming, tears rolled down my face and dripped onto my bare chest. Flashes of the dream came back to me. Bella lay on the ground in that alleyway and then flash it was Tanya's white pale blood covered body. The same guy who attacked Bella stood over Tanya with a bloody knife pointing at me.

"It's your fault Edward. It's always your fault."

It's been moths since I had a nightmare like this but it's the first time I woke up crying. As my crying seized I knew what had to be done. Just like Alexander I needed to face my past, I glanced at my digital clock six am. Good Carlisle would still be here. I got up and took two pictures of the board as well as Alexander's letter and headed to Esme and Carlisle's bedroom.

I stood in their room and couldn't decide how to proceed. Should I wake Esme or Carlisle first? Carlisle stirred in his sleep and shot up flicking on his lamp at the same time.

"Edward! What's wrong?" Esme also sat up now blinking in the light.

"I'm sorry to wake you but I really need to talk to the two of you." Carlisle relaxed. Obviously glad I wasn't ill or something, settling into a more comfortable position.

"Sure honey. Make yourself comfortable. You can always talk to us about anything." Esme said mentioning to the bed in front of me. I smiled at Esme and sat at the end of their bed, Indian stile, facing them. I handed them the two photos.

The first one they looked at was of my brother. "That's my brother. Alexander Mason he was two years older than me. He died last year before my sixteenth birthday." Esme and Carlisle looked at me with shock in their eyes.

"You never told us you had a brother." Esme said looking sad and Carlisle put his arm around her shoulder.

"I know and I'm sorry but I never could talk about him until know." Carlisle just nodded as if understanding what I tried to say even though I couldn't say it. They looked at the other picture.

"She is beautiful" Esme said tracing her outlines with her finger.

"That's Tanya. She was my best friend and the center of Alexander's existence. She died a week before Alexander."

Esme looked up tears gleaming in her eyes. "Oh Edward, I'm so..." She stopped talking when I held my hand up.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, the reason why they died." Carlisle lifted his hand to reach out to me but instead just took Esme's hand. "We were just finished with exams and Tanya wanted to celebrate. We knew about a frat party some rich kids up the street were planning to throw that night. Eleazar, Kate and Carmen were the hosts I think. Tanya really wanted to go but Alexander being a senior and all still had an exam the next day and needed to study. So Tanya persuaded him to let her go with the condition of me going with her. He took me to one side making me promise to never let her out of my site.

"I cared for her just as much as he did so I didn't hesitate to make that promise. He could never deny her anything and soon we were on our way to the party. At first the party was fun, we only drank sodas or juice but most kids drank stronger alcoholic drinks. Tanya danced most of the night while I watched to make sure nobody got too frisky with her. I only had to intervene once or twice but soon enough everyone got that she was already with somebody. At about midnight she finally convinced me to dance with her, the song that was playing was upbeat and I was exhausted by the end. We walked to our table and I was so thirsty I drank my soda as well as hers.

"We decided to head home because the party was slowly but surely getting out of hand. We just reached the front door when I felt sick. I asked her to wait for me and searched for the nearest bathroom. The first bathroom I found was no good since it was clear from the noises coming from inside that the occupants was going to be busy for awhile. I had better luck with the next one. I washed my face but still felt nauseated. Not wanting to waist time I pushed my finger down my throat to get rid of my stomach contents and felt almost instantly better. When I arrived back at the door Tanya was gone.

"I searched the whole house but couldn't find her so I decided to check outside. I was halfway down the drive when I thought of calling her. That's when I heard her phone ring. I knew it was hers because she had her ring tone set to that irritating Barbie girl song. The song was coming from behind big bushes in the darkest part of the garden. Her feet were the first thing I saw followed shortly by the rest of her body. She was cut up real bad, there was blood everywhere and by the way she lay on the ground I knew she was raped. I bent down to feel for her pulse when I noticed her throat was cut. I threw my jacket over her naked body and called the police.

"I explained to the cops what happened and they asked if they could take some of my blood for tests. I agreed not completely understanding why they needed it. I called my parents and they informed my brother what happened. When I finally arrived home Alexander was waiting for me. He attacked me out of nowhere but I didn't defend myself. I did promise him I would look after her, didn't I? I deserved this I thought to myself as his onslaught slowed until it stopped completely. He helped me up and then started to cry in my arms. I just held him half wishing he would rather hit me than cry. The bruises could fade but seeing him cry like that would stay with me forever.

"The police came by the next day. They said that my blood had traces of date rape drugs in it but Tanya's blood was clean. They said that someone must have put it in her soda while we danced but I drank it and that's what made me sick. They followed us but probably didn't know that I was the one who drank the soda, so when I went to the bathroom they made their move on her. Because she didn't take the drugs she fought back and that's why they used the knife. They slid her throat before they raped her but the police had no suspects yet. Alexander killed himself on the day of her funeral and as to this day nobody has been arrested for Tanya's murder."

They haven't interrupted me once during my story. They probably knew that I wouldn't be able to start again if they did. As I finished off the story I handed Alexander's letter to them. I didn't notice that I was crying again. Esme read the letter and handed it to Carlisle. She came and held me and started to rock me gently.

"It wasn't your fault Edward. Your brother was right. There was nothing you could have done. Just remember we love you no matter what happened in your past and were sure Bella loves you too and will help you find that peace you've been looking for." Carlisle said placing his hands on my shoulders.

The sound of Bella's name calmed me down enough to stop crying. "Thank you and I love both of you more than you know. Do you really think she loves me?" I asked looking at Carlisle.

"Yes, Esme and I watched you change since day one and all of it was for the better. When we saw you together yesterday we knew that she was the one bringing out the changes in you." I smiled and nodded and then it dawned on me YESTERDAY! I looked out the window and noticed how light it was outside.

I glanced at their clock. Its bright red letters informed me it was nine am. I ran to my room and searched for my phone and then I ran back to Carlisle.

"Do you have the Swans phone number?" I asked. He nodded and gave me the number. I dialed and waited. Charlie answered and after formalities I asked if I could speak to Bella. He said that she was still sleeping and I should try again in about an hour. So I called every hour speaking to all the Swans accept the one I really wanted to speak to.

Carlisle and Esme chuckled every time I phoned. I was starting to worry, why was she sleeping so long? Did we miss a fatal injury yesterday? When I asked Carlisle he said that she probably took some pain medicine and they just zonked her out. At three Alice informed me that Bella just woke up and was taking a shower.

I wanted to call again half an hour later but my nerves wouldn't let so I just sent her a text message instead. I had to call Emmet for her phone number, we exchanged numbers yesterday after we found out we supported the same football team. We were going to make plans to watch the game together next Friday. So twenty minutes later I was still pondering about what to text her. I finally settled for the lamest text ever.

**Thinking of you. Edward. **

At least it was the truth. It was clear to me now that I had fallen head over heals in love with Bella. The rest of the day dragged on and I went to bed straight after dinner, I had a long day considering my emotional breakdown from this morning.

I had a dreamless sleep and when I woke up I rushed to get everything done to just get to school early hoping to spend some stolen minutes with Bella before school. Carlisle chuckled at my racing figure but said nothing. I waved and drove to school.

Once I entered the lot I scanned through all the cars but there was no yellow Porsche. When I parked I noticed Jasper was waiting at Spiky's normal parking spot so I walked over to him.

"Morning, are you waiting for Alice?" I asked and went to stand next to him.

"Morning, yes I didn't get to see her yesterday and I missed her like crazy." I nodded I could clearly see that he and Alice loved one another dearly.

"I know the feeling." He looked at me and frowned.

"You like Bella don't you? Just don't hurt her ok or you would have to deal with me." He actually was like her big brother.

"I would never hurt her. By the way do you know what her first class is?"

"English", he said just as the yellow Porsche drove towards us.

It started to snow and both Jasper and I moved at the same time to get the door for our love interests. As I opened the door her strawberry smell washed over me "Morning Bella, hmm you smell nice." I said and took her hand helping her out of the car.

"Morning, I'm not wearing anything special" She said blushing a little. She looked so cute I almost kissed her there in front of everyone.

"No but your hair smells like strawberries, I like it." She blushed even deeper, I took her schoolbag and still holding her hand led her to her first class.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked Jasper what your first class is. I wanted to make a good impression." I said looking at her and smiled my crooked smile again.

"Well you've certainly made an impression but you don't have to do all of this." She indicated to her schoolbag with her free hand.

"I do this because I want to, not because I have to." I said just as we reached the door of her first class. I was happy at the fact that she was still holding my hand and not pulling away.

"But there's one more thing I want to do." I placed her schoolbag on the ground and pulled her against me. I brushed my lips lightly against hers. They still tingled when I pulled away again. "Enjoy your class, my Bella." I trailed my fingers lightly over her jaw line as I made my way to my first class.

I wished time would pass during class witch only made it go slower. When lunch finally arrived I forced my books into my bag and walked out of class scanning the crowd for Bella when I felt a light tug on my arm.

Alice stood next to me, "What is it Spiky?" I asked still scanning the crowd.

"You better ask Bella to the Christmas ball or you will face endless decades of evil if you don't." She glared at me.

"Who says she even wants to go with me?" I asked trying hard not to laugh.

"My secret biology project on how hormones effects decisions between teenagers says so. Maybe you should do the same project and you will find out for yourself." With that she took of again. I rolled my eyes and continued my search for Bella. Finally I spotted her talking to Mike Newton. I walked towards them. This kid just wasn't listening to me. Maybe if I got my point across better he would understand Bella was of limits.

I was only a few strides away from them when I heard what he asked her, "Do you want to go to the Christmas ball with me?" Bella stiffened and it was so easy to slide my arms around her waist.

"Sorry but she is already going with me." I said kissing her neck. She relaxed into my embrace, "Come on Bells, there's something I would like to show you." I took her hand and pulled her into an empty classroom not even bothering to look back at Newton. "I hope I wasn't out of line and I have actually planned on asking you first." I said as I closed the classroom door.

"No... I... what?"

I smiled, "My, my. Are we speechless Mrs. Swan?" She blushed again,

"No it's just that you dazzle me. Anyway who said I wanted to go with you in the first place?"

Biology project? Let's find out if Alice was telling the truth about hormones affecting our decisions. "I can always make you." I said starting to walk towards her. She backed up against the wall but I was already standing in front of her.

"I'm not afraid of you." She stated bravely as I placed my hands on either side of her trapping her in.

"You should not have said that." I said before my lips crashed into hers and I began kissing her with an urgency I never felt before. She grabbed the front of my shirt and started to kiss me back with as much passion as I was kissing her.

I started to move my tongue against hers urgently. I slid my hand behind her neck and into her hair. I tangled my hand into her hair forcing her face closer to mine. She whimpered into my mouth and moved her hands up my shirt and tangled it into my hair. I pressed her tightly against the wall behind her, showing her just what an effect she had on me. She moaned breathlessly into my mouth at the feel of me against her. She arched her hips away from the wall, pressing back into me. She moved against me with a whimper causing all hell to break loose with myself control. I wanted to feel more of her against me. I groaned breathlessly into her mouth again and moved my hands to grab her hips tightly, pulling her impossibly closer to mine as I moved my tongue against hers passionately.

She moved against my hips with hers, gasping into my mouth. Knowing I was causing her so much joy I groaned into her mouth again while I slid my hands down her waist grabbing her wonderful small ass lifting her up into me. My hands slid down over her ass and I wrapped my fingers around her thigh pulling it over my hip while gripping it firmly I pushed back into her feeling for the first time just how wet she was. The contact the new stance provided made her whimper and move against me. The movements she made against me were doing nothing to help me gain control over my body. It took all my will power to pull away from her luscious lips. I pressed my forehead against hers as we both gasped for air, and I gently released her thigh from my grip.

"Yes I would love to go to the Christmas ball with you Mr. Cullen. I don't think I'll survive another onslaught like that anyway." I laughed. I don't think I would be able to stop the second time round I thought to myself.

"Thank you Mrs. Swan. I think we better join the others in the cafeteria before they send out a hunting party." Once we both recovered enough I kissed her lightly on her soft lips and took her hand leading her to the cafeteria. We didn't bay any food since we weren't hungry so we walked straight to our table. I pulled her chair out for her and took a seat next to her, taking her hand again.

"Where were you two? Lunch is almost over." Alice asked frowning at me. Bella didn't answer her so I did instead.

"Biology project, it was a big success. You should know all about that Spiky." I winked at her.

She turned to talk to Jasper and Bella looked quizzically at me. "Little inside joke between me and Alice don't worry about it." I said kissing her forehead. Jacob's chair screeched over the linoleum as he stood up and stormed away without looking back. Bella stiffened and I frowned as I watched Jacob's back disappear trough the door. Did I miss something between him and Bella?

"Come on Edward, let's get to class." Bella said angrily. I followed her without saying a word. I never thought that he might have feelings for Bella. Well sorry for him I am with her now and I wasn't going to let go that easily. Bella slumped into her seat. She was mad I didn't like it one bit, she is suppose to smile. I will make her smile again I promised to myself. She inhaled deeply, "Sorry Edward, he just makes me so mad sometimes."

I took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "It's ok Bella, you care about him. I understand." That still doesn't give him the right to act like this. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. Mr. Laing walked in dragging a TV with him. I loved this part of biology it means he has to put out the lights.

When the bell rang signaling class to start he turned of the lights casting the entire class in darkness. It was just dark enough for me to do what I needed to do. I placed my chair behind hers and slid my arms over her waist. I did this so quietly no one even heard me move,

"Bella I want to ask you something." I whispered in her ear making her shiver with pleasure. I wanted to make sure no one, not even Jacob Black could make a move on her.

"What do you want to ask?" She whispered back turning her head slightly.

"At the Christmas ball, would you go as my girlfriend?" She didn't respond right away. Did I move to fast? Great now I screwed everything up!

"Yes, Edward but then you must go as my boyfriend." Relieve washed over me and I smirked against her neck

"Naturally, my Bella, I would have it no other way." I kissed her neck pulling her closer into my embrace. She was totally relaxed by the end of biology and I hope she had forgotten all about what happened during the last part of lunch. I was seated in my usual place by the time the lights came on. I took her hand and lead her to Gym.

"**Ek sien jou weer." **I said to her in Afrikaans because I couldn't find the right words to tell her I didn't want to say goodbye in English.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means I'll see you again in Afrikaans, because I didn't want to say goodbye." With that I walked of to my Spanish class.

**"Ek sien jou weer" **I barely heard her whisper and I smiled all the way to Spanish class.

**A/n So I have coffee yes, yes, yes. I suffered a little from writers block so I reread all the reviews I received and started my play list. Thanks to bands such as Muse, Roxette, Linken Park, Tatu, Abba, Nickleback and local singer Snotkop you have received this loooong chapter. I decided to tell you what happened to Tanya and I hope I didn't disappoint. There are still a few twists and turns in this story so that means at least a few more chapters. Maybe a few surprises too who knows. I'll wait and see what my brain can cook up. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews :p, Thanks for those loyal reviewers who review almost every chapter I appreciate it allot. I haven't had time to thank each and every one of you since I have been swamped with work lately but I really do appreciate your insights. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	15. 15 Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**15. Friendship.**

**Bpov:**

I turned and walked into Gym heading to the locker room. I noticed Angela trying to catch my attention from where she stood in a remote corner. I walked over to her smiling.

"Hi Angela, how was the rest of your weekend?" I asked starting to change into the schools stupid sports outfit.

"Great, it was absolutely great. That's why I called you over. I wanted to thank you for giving me and Ben a chance to do something together. We hit it off from the start and he asked me to the Christmas ball!" She said excitedly smiling widely.

"That's great Angela! I'm so happy for the two of you." I said as we headed out of the lockers.

"Do you have a date for the ball?" She asked and I couldn't help but smile. I felt my body glow as I thought about how Edward asked me to the ball.

"Um...yes, Edward asked me to go with him." I said.

She smiled at me, "Wow, Edward..."

She was suddenly interrupted by Jessica, "What? Edward asked you? What does he even see in you?" She asked shocked.

"A brain, good looks, compassion and the good caring person she is. In short everything you don't have." Angela said and everyone started to laugh. Jessica was still recovering from that when we headed to join the rest of the class in front of the coach.

He was explaining the rules of badminton to the few students who never played it before. "Thanks Angela you didn't have to do that. Plus I am not 'good looking'." I said emphasizing each word.

"You are Bella. You just don't see how the boys stare at you. Now stop arguing and let's see if you can beet me in a game of badminton."

At the end of gym Angela had beaten me in our match. I was thinking about what she said and didn't even concentrate on the game.

I wasn't overly smart. I got mostly A's but some B's as well in my classes. I was plain Jane in the look department, I mean next to Rosalie and Alice I look like the Grinche. No one even noticed me, well at least until Edward came along. What did he see in me? He could easily get the hottest girl in school, ok second hottest since Rose is happy with Emmet. Does it really matter? You're his girlfriend now! He isn't interested in anyone else. I comforted myself with that thought.

After gym Edward waited for me, he was leaning with his back against the wall standing on one leg while the other was pressing against the wall. He smiled at me lazily. "How was gym?" He asked as he pressed away from the wall and took my bag from my shoulder.

"Great, I lost a game of badminton and found out there is absolutely no reason for you to be interested in me." He stopped so suddenly I almost walked into him.

"What do you mean I have no reason to be interested in you?" He asked glaring at me.

"Well I have moderate intelligence, I'm not hot, there is nothing special about me and you can easily have anyone you want in school. So I can't help to think, why me?"

He dropped my bag and pulled me into a tight hug, crushing me into his chest. "How can you see so much potential in other people but when it comes to yourself you're as blind as a bat? You are intelligent beyond your years Bella, you don't care about the little things like shopping, clothes, parties and boys but you care about your family, friends and dumb rude boys that don't deserve your attention at all. No you're not hot..."

I looked at him a little hurt. He was the one who was supposed to comfort me. I opened my mouth to say something when he held up his hands, "Let me finish, your not hot because your breathtakingly beautiful. I never liked hot girls the beautiful ones are far more interesting. You are the most special person I know Bella and I don't want any of the other girls. I just want you and I will always just want you."

I looked at him and could see by the fire in his eyes that he was telling the truth. I grabbed him, reached up on my toes and kissed him. I poured every emotion I felt into that kiss and I didn't care who was watching. Finally I broke the kiss and buried my face in his chest, "You're wrong about one thing though." I muffled against his chest.

"And what's that?" He asked putting his finger under my chin tilting it upwards to look me in the eyes.

"You are not a dumb rude boy...You're a stupid one." I said as I turned out of our embrace and danced out of the reach of his grabbing arms.

"You're going to pay for that Mrs. Swan. When you least expect it, your going to pay." He laughed and picked up my bag from the ground. He took my hand and led the way to where my friends waited at Alice's car.

"Ok what's up with the two of you?" Emmett asked when we finally reached them. I noticed that Jacob wasn't there.

"And what's it to you?" I asked as Edward placed my bag on the back seat.

"I care for you Bella and if someone messes with you they will have to deal with me." He said jabbing his own chest while glaring at Edward.

"And me" Jasper chimed in and came to stand next to Emmett.

"Calm down boys, he would not survive an encounter against me if he even considers hurting Bella." Rose said and placed her hand on Emmett's shoulder. He smiled at her and placed his arm around her. Nor Edward nor I said anything. He looked at me and smiled from where he stood behind me.

His arms curled around my waist and pulled me into his chest, "Relax gays, I would never hurt her. Bella and I are going out and I care about her allot more than you know." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I have the feeling that I would be planning a wedding in the near future so can we get out of the cold know?" Alice asked making all of us laugh.

"Well you don't bet against Alice, welcome to our crazy group Edward." Jasper said ruffling Alice's hair.

"Yes welcome Edward. Ok it's going to snow through the night and most of the day tomorrow, are we going to have Battle of the sexes tomorrow?" Typical Emmet he could be serious the one moment and the next be as playful as a puppy. He wasn't fazed by anything. We all agreed to battle tomorrow night and left toward our different cars. "

See you tomorrow my Bella." Edward quickly pecked me on the lips and left as well.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked Alice on our why home.

"I don't know. I didn't see him after lunch. Typical, you never had a boyfriend and now two come along at once."

I frowned, "Did you fall on your head or something?" I asked looking at the blur of scenery that blew past us.

"Oh come on, Jacob had a crush on you since the day you met."

I grunted, "I was wrong you didn't fall on your head you left it at school. I don't like him that way, he is like a brother to me and I'm in love with Edward." She stopped in our driveway,

"Well you better tell him that." My head snapped up and I felt my stomach twist as I spotted him on the steps of our porch.

"Great, just how do I do that without hurting his feelings?" I whispered to her without knowing exactly why I was whispering.

"That's for you to figure out." I sighed and got out of the car.

"If only it was that easy." I huffed before I closed the door. I walked towards him and he slowly got to his feet.

"Hey Bells, would you walk with me?" He asked when I reached him. I nodded and placed my hands in my jacket pockets. I knew he would take my hand and I didn't want to pull away from him, causing him to hurt even more. He noticed my pocketed hands but just frowned and looked away. We walked into the forest and when we reached a small clearing he finally stopped.

"Bells, there's something I should have told you a long time ago." He began rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Jacob there's something I should tell you too." We looked at each other for awhile, both of us trying to convince the other not to say what they're fearing the most.

"You first, mine can wait as always." I tried to shook of the small pang of guilt I felt and sighed quietly.

"I'm going out with Edward."

He balled his hands into fists, "You barely know him! How can you go out with someone you barely know?"

I clenched my jaw, "I'm in love with him Jacob. I have never felt like this before and I can't imagine being without him." I said as calmly as I can.

"Bella that's just hormones speaking, obviously all you feel for him is lust. I know you inside and out. I've seen you with flu, I took care of you when you broke your leg, I buried your three dead gold fish when you attempted to have pets, I taught you how to drive a car and a bike, I stayed with you when you didn't have a date for last years ball and I love you Bella."

He stood in front of me holding on to my shoulders. "Jacob your wrong, what I feel for Edward is not lust. I am in love with him and he is in love with me. I love you like a brother and it would just feel wrong if it was something more." He let go of me as if an electric current ran trough him.

"How do you know?" He asked and pulled me against him.

Before I could react his lips crushed mine. I stood frozen and then instincts kicked in, I tried pushing against him but he only took that as encouragement and kissed with more intensity than before. His arms slid around me pinning me against his chest and I knew what I had to do. Please forgive me Jacob I thought and kneed him in the groin. We fell to the ground when he released me and heard how he cursed under his breath.

I stood up, "Sorry Jacob but you wouldn't let me go." Very slowly he rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry Bella, that's not how I imagined our first kiss."

I snorted, "You call eating my face a kiss?" He looked as if I kneed him again.

"You kissed me back!" He yelled at me.

"I wasn't kissing you, you jerk. I was trying to get you to stop!" I shouted back.

He stiffened, "I'm really sorry, I just wanted to show you we could be so much better together than you and Edward could ever be."

I couldn't believe my ears, "Sorry to burst your bubble but that didn't even come close to one of my kisses with Edward." That did it he walked of and just before he reached the path he stopped.

"He is going to hurt you and I won't be there when he does." He said without turning around and walked away. Tears stung my eyes as I walked back to my house. Alice waited for me in the living room but I just walked past her to my room. When I fell onto my bed I finally gave into the tears.

I was aware that light turned to dark and the fact that I felt cold but I just lay there crying over my best friend who didn't want to be friends any more. I heard a knock on my door but just ignored it. I heard as it creaked opened and didn't even bother looking up. I felt as the bed shifted and an arm slid around my waist holding me.

"Do you want something to eat?" Alice asked me while her fingers combed through my hair.

"No, I want my friend back." She sighed and held me for awhile before she finally left. She must have told my parents what happened because they didn't bother me at all. It was about midnight when there was a soft knock on my door. Go away Alice, I thought when I heard a voice I didn't expect to hear at midnight in my house.

"Bella please open the door." I heard Edward whisper. Was my mind playing tricks on me? I rushed to the door and yanked it open. He stood there wearing only navy blue pajama pants. I was so distracted by his bare chest that I didn't notice he wasn't wearing any socks.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I whispered as he entered my room closing the door behind him. He scooped me up and carried me bridal stile to my rocking chair. He sat down placing me in his lap.

"Alice called me. So who am I beating up?" He asked rubbing my back while rocking us slowly back and forth.

I told him what happened between me and Jacob in the forest. He stiffened as I told him about the kiss but chuckled softly when I told him I kneed him. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't want your friendship with Jacob to suffer because of me."

My head jerked up, "It's not your fault Edward. Even if I never met you I would never be able to go out with Jacob. I just don't see him that way." He didn't say anything but just kept comforting me. The sobs finally subsided and we just sat together for awhile. I was tracing patterns on his bare chest when my stomach suddenly growled.

He laughed suddenly, "You better go get something to eat." I shook my head. I didn't want to move from this spot, "Bella I'll wait right here for you." He said as if he could read my mind.

"Promise me?"

He smiled and kissed me quickly, "I promise now go."

I quietly ran to the kitchen making some ham sandwiches before I went back to my room. Edward was still in the rocking chair and he smiled as I came back into the room. I walked to my bed and sat Indian stile in the middle, "Come I made some for you too." I said mentioning to the extra plate in front of me. I came over chuckling lightly.

"Who said I was hungry?" I raised my shoulders and tried not to stare at his rippling muscles. We ate in silence and when we finished I placed our plates on the floor.

"You've got something on your lip." He suddenly bent over me kissing the mayo from the corner of my mouth. "Mm, you're good enough to eat." He said before he kissed me again.

He pulled away all too soon, "Go change into your pajamas or whatever you sleep in." I frowned but did as he asked. I grabbed my pj's and walked to the bathroom. I changed into a light blue pajama pants and white t-shirt. He was standing in front of the window when I returned. "You better get some sleep Bella." I walked over to my bed and pulled away the covers. I climbed on my bed and turned to him. "Sleep well my Bella." he said walking to the door.

"Edward, don't go. Will you stay with me please?" I asked I didn't want him to go. He looked like he wanted to say something but then he nodded and crawled into bed next to me.

I turned on my side and he lay behind me. I snuggled into him and his arm slid around me pulling me into his chest. "Don't get any ideas Mr. Cullen."

He laughed, "What idea would that be Mrs. Swan?" He asked with his face in my hair.

"The ones you can only dream about." He laughed again.

"I wouldn't dare my love. Now go to sleep." He kissed the top of my head and started humming a song. I drifted of to a peaceful sleep. I groaned when my alarm announced it was time to get up. I felt the mattress move and the alarm were suddenly silenced. I felt arms tighten around me, I opened my eyes. My head was on Edwards's chest, my hand rested on his hart and I could feel it beat steadily under my hand. Our legs were entwined and I thought how I could wake up like this every morning.

"Morning love, sleep well?" He asked kissing my nose. He called me love.

"Good morning that was by far, the best, nights sleep ever. I don't want to spoil this but Charlie would be up in fifteen minutes and I think it would be better if you're not here by then."

He pulled me closer, "But I wanted to stay for breakfast, do you kick everyone out of the house after they spent the night in your bed."

I hit him playfully, "You're the first Mr. Cullen but you can always stay if you want to. I just thought that since you're not bulletproof that it would be better if you're gone by the time he wakes. He could get away with murder since he is chief of police."

Edward sighed, "In that case I should get going." He pulled my face to his and kissed me. Out of breath and a few minutes later he left. I hugged the pillow he slept on. I could still smell his musk fragrance. Reluctantly I began to get ready for school.

**A/n ok I don't know how many Jacob fans actually read my story but I tried to stay true to his character during the confrontation with Bella. I'm not a big Jacob fan and that might have caused Bella's reaction to hiss kiss. Just for the record I'm team Alice all the way. **

**Thanks for all the splendid reviews ;p, Thanks for those loyal reviewers who review almost every chapter I appreciate it allot. I will eventually thank all of you who do review but my internet sucks at the moment because winter has finally hit South Africa in full force causing stupid connection problems. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	16. 16 Friends part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**16. Friends part two**

**Bpov:**

I dressed into jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt and a white top. I was just fastening the laces of my shoes when there was a soft knock on my door. It slowly opened and my fathers head leaned around the frame.

"Hey Bells, can I come in for a minute?" I frowned. Charlie only came into my room when he had something heavy to discuss. He never went into Alice's room, I think our rooms are to girlie for him. The only reason he came into mine was because it was a bit more boyish than Alice's.

"Sure Dad, What's up?" I asked patting a space on the bed next to me. He slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down on the very edge. He seemed ready to run for the door at any moment.

"Alice told us you had a fight with Jacob yesterday. He is like family Bella. Maybe you shouldn't be to hard on him."

I jumped up, "What? You don't even know what the fight was about. He claimed that I don't know the difference between lust and love and yet he was the only one acting like a hormone driven teenager! He tried to kiss me so I kneed him and told him precisely what I thought about him." I was breathing heavily staring at my father.

He just sat there staring at me open mouthed. I waited patiently for everything to sink in. "This is why your mother deals with all the emotional stuff." He simply said as he stood up and walked to the door.

He stopped halfway and turned back, "Remind me to teach you how to throw a decent punch. No one should kiss you without your permission." He said a little red in the face.

I ran to him and hugged him tightly, "Oh dad, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

He rested his head on mine, "I know Bells, I would rather no one kiss you but you can't stay my little girl forever can you?"

I hugged him tighter and lifted my head to peck him on his cheek, "I will always be your Bells and I love you. Jacob and I will sort out our own problems... ok?"

He let go of me and looked uncomfortable, "I love you too Bells". With that he made a bee line for the door.

I shook my head. He was definitely one of a kind. I walked to Alice's room to wake her but I found her fully dressed sitting Indian style on her bed. "Did someone put something in our water supply because everyone is acting weird this morning?" She rolled her eyes and climbed of her bed.

"So Jacob tried to kiss you? How was your night with Edward and when did he leave? And what are you wearing?" The last one sounded more like an after thought than a question.

"Yes he did but it was more like an onslaught than a kiss. My night was great thanks to you. How did you know that he was the only one that could calm me down? Oh he left about twenty minutes ago and I'm wearing this and nothing else so banish any thought about my clothes from your mind."

She pouted her lip, "Jasper usually calms me so I thought Edward would do the same to you. What did you do the whole night...Isabella Marie Swan you didn't?"

I stared at her a little shocked and started to blush a deep shade of red. "Can you keep your voice down? No Alice we didn't...do it. We just slept together in the same bed. It was the best night of my life. It's not like you and Jasper hasn't done it so stop giving me crap."

She gaped at me then started to smile, "That's different. Jasper and I are going steady for almost two years now. Anyway you got taste little sister. Edward was looking fine in those pair of pants."

I grabbed the nearest pillow. "He is already taken but just to mark my territory..."I threw her with the pillow knowing she would duck, I grabbed another one and brought down all hell on her head. About half an hour later we drove to school, Charlie had fixed snow chains to the wheels because Emmett's prediction that it would snow trough the night was right on target. If it keeps going like this we would have a nice little battle on our hands. We spotted the boys waiting for us just as we entered the school parking lot.

Edward opened my door just as Alice stopped the car. He helped me out of the car and pulled me into a tight hug. "You look great. I like this color on you." He said tracing the collar of my blue shirt. His mint cool breath washed over my face sending shivers down my spine.

"Thank you, did your parents give you any trouble when you came back?" I didn't want to cause trouble for him and I would tell Esme and Carlisle the truth if he was in any trouble.

He smiled and took my hand leading me to English class, "No I explained what happened and they are one hundred percent ok with it. Of course we are not to make a habit out of it." He said the last bit in a stern voice imitating Carlisle.

He walked me to the door of English class and kissed me lightly before walking to his fist class I could feel a ritual forming. I didn't notice Jacob at all during the first periods even though I was still angry at him I was a little worried about him. Edward waited for me at the door of my third class and kissed my hand before leading me to the cafeteria. I could feel all the students stare at us as we walked past them. I even caught a whisper here and there.

"I knew he wasn't gay..."

"What does he see in her?"

"He must be lame in bed if he is interested in Bella." I paused and turned my head to see who the last comment was from. I spotted Jessica and Lauren a few feet from us. Edward looked at me a little puzzled.

I smiled my sweetest smile at them, "For your information...He isn't" I walked of towing Edward behind me.

"What was that about?" Edward asked as he finally caught up with me.

"Oh nothing I just protected your reputation. We can't let people think you're lame in bed, now can we?"

Edward growled under his breath, "I don't care about my reputation it's yours I'm worried about. Now everyone will think were sleeping together."

I laughed, "I don't care what other people think of me. I know the truth and you know the truth that's all that matters. "He sighed but said nothing, he bought a tray of food we can share and walked towards our table. I was halfway across the floor when I noticed Jacob was sitting in his usual spot. I sighed with relief something that did not escape Edward. He looked to ware I was staring and a small frown upset his perfect features.

I gave his hand a small squeeze to comfort him as we sat down at the table. I started to chew on a slice of pizza.

"Rose, why are there no brunette jokes?" Jacob asked looking at everyone accept in my and Edwards direction. Edward was about to open his mouth when I shook my head lightly so only he could see. He got the message and also stared at Rose like the rest of us.

She shrugged looking at Jacob, "Because blondes would have to think them up." Jacob said triumphantly. I laughed with the others but I could hear Edwards was forced, I leaned into him.

"Thank you for not spoiling the joke." I whispered into his ear nibbling his earlobe causing him to shiver.

Rose was quick with a comeback, "Jacob, don't let your mind out. It's too small to wonder on its own." We all laughed again and this time Edward's laugh was genuine. Edward and I finished our lunch together. Sometimes he would feed me something or just play with the hair in my neck.

"So Edward are you in for the battle tonight?" Emmet asked Edward.

"Sure it's like a snowball fight right?" Emmet and Jasper snickered.

"It's the best snowball fight, we "the boys" fight against "the girls". There's this clearing in the forest with a few ditches, tree's and an old run down house that's basically falling apart. So its foundation makes nice bunkers to hide in. The aim of the battle is to see who scores the most hits. The team that loses pays for the pizza after the game."

"Great sounds like fun, what time do we meet?" Emmet held his fist over the table for Edward to bud with his own.

"Usually we meet around five at Bella's house." Edward nodded and the rest of lunch the boys discussed various strategies. We "the girls" rolled our eyes and just chatted about this and that. I noticed Jacob wasn't participating with the rest of the boys although he was listening to them nodding every now and then. He still didn't look my way, so he was just going to ignore me. How could I never see how childish he was, I don't have time for childish people.

About five minutes before lunch ended Edward and I walked to Biology. My heart started racing when I remembered that we had more of the movie to watch during Biology. We settled on our seats and waited for class to start.

"What's wrong love?"

I looked at him and sighed, "Its Jacob I can't believe I never saw this part of him. Ignoring us like that was rude and childish and I'm afraid that maybe this change in him is permanent." Edward pulled me against his side and kissed the top of my head.

"His pride is hurt Bella, he confessed his love for you and you shot him down. Give him some time to get used to the two of us, I have a feeling that he would warm up to us soon enough."

I quickly brushed my lips against his leaving him stunned, Mr. Laing walked in turning of the lights as he did so. Edward was once again seated behind me but didn't pull me against him like last time. I began to feel disappointed when he suddenly started to message my shoulders. Electricity ran down my back at short intervals and by the time class ended I have forgotten all about Jacob.

"Now Mrs. Swan I believe some payment is in order." He pulled me into his chest and kissed me, our tongues was still battling for dominance when he pulled away. He was seated next to me just before the lights came on.

I was still a little dazed and he chuckled lightly, "Are you feeling better Mrs. Swan?"

I blinked my eyes to stop the earth from spinning. How could he dazzle me with a single kiss? "Super Mr. Cullen thanks to you."

We smiled at each other and he took my hand leading me once again to my next class. We greeted at the door and for the first time in my life I didn't want to go to gym. If I could stay with Edward forever I would, everything seemed pointless without him. This time round I beat Angela in badminton and hurried to get changed after gym. I knew Edward would be waiting for me and I was not disappointed as he greeted me with my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back and we walked to Alice's car in a comfortable silence.

He placed my bag in the car then he pulled me into him taking a deep breath of air in my hair. "What are you doing?"

He laughed. "Its so that I don't get desensitized from your smell, you really smell good enough to eat." He nibbled my earlobe softly, I laughed pushing him away. "See you later my Bella." He walked away laughing. Stupid silver Volvo owner I thought silently.

"Stop daydreaming and get into the car Bells." Alice's voice brought me back to reality.

It was five pm and we were all in Emmett's Jeep heading to the clearing, Jacob sent Alice a text message to inform her that he was going to sit this one out. Emmett dropped us at the one end of the clearing and then the boys drove to the other side. Once they were away far enough we took out three small bags. We started filling them with snowballs. We secretly hoped the boys didn't think of the same strategy.

Emmet honked, "Ok girls let the games begin." Rose said as we worked our way towards the house's foundation. Once we climbed into it we were waist deep in the ground. We went separate ways to find our first targets.

My hand was held ready to fire at the first movement I saw, witch unfortunately for him Jasper never saw coming. I hid the back of his head perfectly, "That's one for the girls" I said and ran for cover.

A snowball wheezed past my head. I took another snowball from my bag and crouched behind a corner waiting for Jasper to run past me. Instead Emmet rounded it first and received a mouthful of snow for his carelessness. I began to run away when a snowball hit my back,

"Now we're even!" I heard Jasper shout but I just kept running, where was Edward?

I saw Alice duck as two snowballs flew past her small body, "Come out and play Spiky." I heard Edward shout and I ran in their direction. I saw Alice crouch behind a fallen wall.

"Alice, distract him." I whispered to her, she nodded. I made a wide circle towards Edward's voice.

"Remember Edward little boys who play with fire get there fingers burned." Alice shouted and ran for another hiding place while ducking more snowballs.

"Stand still you little spiky pixie." I finally saw him his back was towards me as he scanned for Alice.

"Hey...her... name... is... Alice" I bombed him with snowballs as I said each word. Alice doubled back and landed a few well aimed snowballs of her own.

"Girl power rocks!" Alice said as she high-fived me.

We finally stopped when it got to dark and we hit our teammates more than our foes. Thanks to my and Alice's attack on Edward the girls won. "This is unfair why do you always win?" Emmett asked on the way to the restaurant.

"Because God made man, and then he said, I can do better than that, and made woman." Alice said patting his back sympathetically. The rest of the night was filled with laughter as we ate pizza and finally headed back home. I walked with Edward to his car,

"Do you do this often?" he asked as he opened the car door.

"Yes, Emmett seizes every opportunity he gets."

He chuckled and kissed me briefly, "I better get going. Carlisle will be waiting for me tonight." He said rolling his eyes and got into his car rolling down the electric window. "Here I got you a present." He handed me a lightly covered rectangle. "Open it inside, Sweet dreams my love." He drove of before I even got the chance to thank him. I headed inside and started to open the package, I stared at the present he gave me. It was a brand new copy of Withering Heights; I opened the first page and saw an inscription.

**Take care of my hart, I left it with you. **

**A/n so as you may have noticed this is another Bpov chapter. I haven't planned on writing it this way but when I sat down today to start writing something told me to write another Bpov and then a very long Epov so I'm going to listen to my gut and do it that way. Hopefully it turns out ok. **

**Thanks for all the outstanding reviews ;p, Thanks for those loyal reviewers who review almost every chapter I appreciate it allot. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	17. 17 New experiences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**17. New experiences.**

**Epov:**

I wasn't paying much attention in Spanish. My mind was preoccupied by a certain brown eyed girl. Again I saw how mad she became after Jacob left but underneath that I saw the hurt he caused. I suppressed my feelings then but gave them free range know. I felt such anger towards him that I balled my hands into fists subconsciously. I didn't realize how tightly they were balled until I felt my short nails bite into my palms flesh. I don't exactly know what his problem is but if he causes her anymore pain I will have to do something about it. I would never hurt him because that would hurt Bella and that's the last thing I wanted to do. I will talk to him and if his problem is with me then I would try and sort out whatever it is that's bothering him.

All through class I kept my eye on the clock and silently cursed the person who decided that an hour should be sixty minutes long. The clock was so slow it was like a pack of turtles stampeding through peanut butter. When the last minute of class finally arrived I quickly packed my things, the bell sounded soon after that and I was out the door before it stopped ringing. I kept my eyes locked on the gym doors and narrowly escaped collisions with other students as I made my way over to the gym. I was positive Bella hasn't left yet as I leaned against the wall waiting for her. I stood there for awhile and just wondered if I hadn't missed her while I was walking over here when she finally exited the gym.

Her cheeks were a slight rose color from the exercise and it made her whole face glow. I smiled at her lazily. "How was gym?" I asked as I pressed away from the wall and took her bag from her shoulder.

"Great, I lost a game of badminton and found out there is absolutely no reason for you to be interested in me." I stopped suddenly and barely noted that she almost walked into me.

"What do you mean I have no reason to be interested in you?" I asked glaring at her as if demanding the truth from her.

"Well I have moderate intelligence, I'm not hot, there is nothing special about me and you can easily have anyone you want in school. So I can't help to think, why me?"

I dropped her bag and pulled her into a tight hug whishing I could squeeze those absurd thoughts right out of her head. "How can you see so much potential in other people but when it comes to yourself you're as blind as a bat? You are intelligent beyond your years Bella, you don't care about the little things like shopping, clothes, parties and boys but you care about your family, friends and dumb rude boys that don't deserve your attention at all. No you're not hot..." She looked at me with hurt in her eyes, always jumping to conclusions to early. She opened her beautiful mouth to say something but I quickly held up my hands to stop her, "Let me finish Bella. You're not hot because you're breathtakingly beautiful. I never liked hot girls the beautiful ones are far more interesting. You are the most special person I know Bella and I don't want any of the other girls. I just want you and I will always just want you."

She looked at me and I hoped she could see just how much I meant these words because they were all true. She obviously saw something there she liked because she grabbed my shirt, reached up on her toes and kissed me. She kissed me so passionately my knees almost began to buckle and I kissed her back hoping that she would understand just how much I did care for her.

She pulled away braking the kiss and buried her face in my heaving chest, "You're wrong about one thing though." She spoke her voice a little muffled by my chest.

"And what's that?" I asked putting my finger under her chin tilting it upwards to look into her extraordinary eyes that was still shining with passion from our kiss.

"You are not a dumb rude boy...You're a stupid one." She said as she smartly turned out of our embrace and danced out of the reach of my grabbing arms.

"You're going to pay for that Mrs. Swan. When you least expect it, your going to pay." I laughed and picked up her bag from the icy ground. I reached for her hand and led the way to where her friends waited at Spiky's yellow Porsche.

"Ok what's up with the two of you?" Emmett asked glaring at me when we reached them. You better watch what you say Edward you need their approval, I thought to myself.

"And what's it to you?" Bella asked as I placed her bag on the back seat.

"I care for you Bella and if someone messes with you they will have to deal with me." He said jabbing his own chest while glaring at me. I actually felt a chill run down my back.

"And me" Jasper chimed in and went to stand next to Emmett claiming his right to Bella.

"Calm down boys, he would not survive an encounter against me if he even considers hurting Bella." Rose said and placed her hand on Emmett's shoulder. He smiled at her and placed his arm around her.

Bella and I didn't reply right away, I was glad that her friends stood up for her this way and I respected them even more for this. I looked at Bella and smiled at her from where I stood behind her. I curled my arms around her waist pulling her tightly into my chest, "Relax gays, I would never hurt her. Bella and I are going out and I care about her allot more than you know." I said kissing the top of her head to show them just how much I cared for her, I considered kissing her on the mouth but thought that might just push Emmett over the edge.

"I have the feeling that I would be planning a wedding in the near future so can we get out of the cold know?" Spiky asked causing all of us to laugh, what did she mean by that. I thought to myself.

"Well you don't bet against Alice, welcome to our crazy group Edward." Jasper said ruffling Spiky's hair. I'll ask Bella later what Jasper meant about not betting against Alice.

"Yes welcome Edward. Ok it's going to snow through the night and most of the day tomorrow. Are we going to have Battle of the sexes tomorrow?"

What is battle of the sexes? Weird didn't even cover this group. I chuckled at my own little joke. Emmett sure moved on quickly, how did Bella describe him? She said he was her own personal teddy bear. Well I see were she got that idea. They all agreed to battle tomorrow night and left toward their different cars.

"See you tomorrow my Bella." I quickly pecked her on her soft luscious lips and left as well. By the time I reached my car and looked back the yellow Porsche was gone. I sighed and drove home. Suddenly tomorrow seemed so far away.

I had allot of time to kill so I did my homework and even started on an English paper we had to hand in later next week but through all of that I just couldn't shake this funny feeling that something was wrong. Esme was late from work so I started on dinner making Spaghetti and meatballs with a light salad. Nor Esme nor Carlisle has arrived yet by the time the food was done and by now I was starting to get worried. I decided to set the dining table and then call them if they're not home yet. Carlisle arrived finally while I was halfway through setting the table.

"Something smells good, sorry I'm late there was a last minute emergency and Esme called and said she was caught up in a meeting." He said while helping himself to the food.

"Could you please just call in the future and tell me you're going to be late, I worry about you two you know." I said as I joined him at the table.

"Oh sorry, sure son we'll let you know." He smiled and I just nodded, I was still tense waiting for Esme. She arrived home, halfway through our meal, exhaustedly falling into a chair. Carlisle got up to fetch her some food.

"Everything ok Esme?" I asked looking her over intently.

"Yes I'm just tired, thank you Carlisle." She said as Carlisle placed a plate of food in front of her and began to eat hungrily. I relaxed slightly she seemed fine, then why was I still feeling as if something was wrong?

I volunteered to clean the dishes just to have something to do and then started to read one of the books I bought in Port Angeles. I couldn't concentrate on the story and have read the same line about five times when I decided to go bed. It was about ten when I finally fell into a restless sleep. An irritating screeching woke me. It can't be seven Am already. I recognized my ring tone and glanced at the clock, who would call me at midnight?

"This better be good." I answered grumpily.

"Edward its Alice, I'm sorry to wake you." I was wade awake now when I recognized Spiky's voice.

"Alice what's wrong?" a thousand scenarios ran through my head, the one crazier than the one before.

"It's Bella." NO! I screamed in my head as my whole body went rigid. I must have made a choking noise because Alice tried to sooth me. "Edward relax, she's ok...physically at least. She had an argument with Jacob and won't stop crying. I was hoping you could come over and help her...somehow, nothing I do helps apparently." My lungs strained against my chest reminding me to breath, I inhaled deeply relaxing my stiff body.

"I'll be right over." I hanged up the phone and ran as quietly as possible to my car only pausing to check if I had indeed closed the door behind me.

I drove like a maniac to Bella's house. I hoped that there were no speed traps in a little town such as Forks as I stepped on the gas, speeding up even more. Alice waited for me on their front porch.

"You didn't have to pull a Michael Schumacher, Edward. She not in danger, although dressed like that she might be." She whispered as I paused in the middle of the porch, I was still only wearing my pajama pants.

I shrugged, "I was in a hurry, are your parents sleeping?" I whispered back as we made our way inside the house quietly.

"Yes, Bella's room is the second door to the right. Please try not to upset her more." I nodded and ruffled her hair.

"Leave it to me Spiky." I walked to Bella's door, took a big breath and knocked as quietly as possible.

It seemed like forever as I waited for her to open the door. After some time I decided that she was clearly not going to open it. "Bella please open the door." I whispered as hard as I can without alerting her parents to my presence. I heard Charlie stop snoring and I froze until his snoring picked up again. Suddenly the door was yanked open and I stared at Bella. She was still wearing the same clothes from school and her face was still wet with shed tears. My hart pulled together by how sad her face looked and my blood started to boil with anger towards Jacob.

"Edward what are you doing here?" She whispered as I entered her room closing the door behind me just to have something to do and not go rip Jacob's throat out. I scooped her up and carried her bridal stile to a rocking chair I spotted in the corner avoiding the bed. I didn't want to create a scene if someone came to check on her and I knew things might get out of hand if we were on it together. I sat down placing her in my lap because I could comfort her better.

"Alice called me. So who am I beating up?" I asked hoping the joke would lighten the mood. I rubbed her back while rocking us slowly back and forth.

She told me what happened between her and Jacob in the forest. I just listened in silence biting on my lip if I wanted to make a rude remark. I stiffened as she told me about the kiss and thought how I was going to break his jaw tomorrow but I chuckled softly when she told me she kneed him. I felt responsible for the strained friendship I caused between her and Jacob.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't want your friendship with Jacob to suffer because of me."

Her head jerked up, "It's not your fault Edward. Even if I never met you I would never be able to go out with Jacob. I just don't see him that why." I felt comforted by the fact that she wouldn't go out with him and didn't say anything but just kept comforting her, I would make this up to you Bella someway or the other I promised myself.

Her sobs finally subsided and we just sat together for awhile, the silence wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was more a feeling of contentment. She was tracing patterns on my bare chest sending shivers of joy down my spine when her stomach suddenly growled.

I laughed, "You better go get something to eat." She shook her head sending waves of strawberries around me. It was clear she didn't want to leave because she was afraid I was going to disappear, "Bella I'll wait right here for you." I said wondering when last she ate.

"Promise me?" She asked.

I smiled and kissed her quickly, "I promise, now go."

She ran quietly out of the room and I glanced for the first time at her room. It wasn't a girlie girl room, there was books lying all over the place and even a pair of day old socks. Running shoes lay in the corner next to her desk witch also was overflowing with books and a laptop. Next to me on the ground I noticed a very old copy of Withering Heights. I smiled as she came back into the room. She carried two plates with sandwiches and walked to her bed. She sat down Indian stile in the middle of the bed.

"Come here, I made some for you too." She said mentioning to the extra plate in front of her. I walked over to her chuckling lightly.

"Who said I was hungry?" I asked, she just raised her shoulders and tried to look everywhere but at me.

Was I affecting her so much that she was too shy to even look at me? Somehow the thought of me affecting her so, made me feel all fussy and warm. We ate in silence. Her cold ham sandwiches were delicious. When we finished she placed our plates on the floor. I noticed some mayo on her upper lip

"You've got something on your lip." I suddenly bent over her kissing the mayo from her lip sucking it a bit too long. "Mm, you're good enough to eat." I said before claiming her lips with my own.

I pulled away knowing we were in dangerous waters, I was at least. "Go change into your pajamas or whatever you sleep in." I said knowing it was getting late and I needed to get home before Carlisle woke up for work. She frowned but did as I asked. She grabbed her pj's and walked to the bathroom. She had changed into a light blue pajama pants and white t-shirt and I had to gulp from where I stood in front of the window. How could clothes not meant to be sexy be so seductive?

"You better get some sleep Bella." She walked over to her bed and pulled away the covers.

She climbed on the bed and turned to face me. "Sleep well my Bella." I said walking to the door not wanting to risk an intimate goodbye.

"Edward, don't go. Will you stay with me please?" She asked and everything in me screamed yes but my brain tried to talk sense to my body. What if one of her parents walked in on you? Just look at her face, how do you say no to that? I wanted to say no and walk away but then just nodded and crawled into bed next to her ignoring the screaming voice in my head.

She turned on her side and I lay behind her wanting to reach out and pull her into me. She must have known what I wanted because she snuggled into me and I slid my arm around her pulling her into my chest more securely.

"Don't get any ideas Mr. Cullen." She said and I laughed.

"What idea would that be Mrs. Swan?" I asked with my face in her soft hair.

"The ones you can only dream about."

I laughed again. "I wouldn't dare my love. Now go to sleep." I kissed the top of her head and started humming a song that started to form in my head for the last hour and it sounded allot like a lullaby and I hoped it would make her sleep more peacefully. I was awake awhile after she fell asleep and just ravished in the thought that this warm beautiful creature was laying in my arms. Soon I was in a deep dreamless slumber.

I woke when she groaned and heard an alarm going of on the bed stand next to me. I stretched to reach the alarm before it woke anyone else in the house. Then I squeezed Bella lightly and I saw her opening her eyes. Her head was on my chest and her hand rested over my hart, she had the cutest morning hair and it smelt just as wonderful as last night. Our legs were entwined and we fitted together like two puzzle pieces that were made for each other, how was I ever going to be able to sleep in my lonely bed again?

"Morning love, sleep well?" I asked, I just couldn't resist kissing her nose it was so close to my face. She didn't mind that I called her love yesterday night so I kept the nickname.

"Good morning that was by far the best nights sleep ever. I don't want to spoil this but Charlie would be up in fifteen minutes and I think it would be better if you're not here by then." I totally forgot about her father but with her by my side I could face the whole world and not care, I pulled her closer.

"But I wanted to stay for breakfast, do you kick everyone out of the house after they spent the night in your bed."

She hit me playfully, "You're the first Mr. Cullen but you can always stay if you want to. I just thought that since you're not bulletproof that it would be better if you're gone by the time he wakes. He could get away with murder since he is chief of police." I sighed; well all good things come to an end eventually.

"In that case I should get going." I pulled her face to mine and kissed her not caring if I had morning breath or not. Out of breath and a few minutes later I left. I hoped that Spiky didn't lock the door yesterday night, I turned the doorknob and the front door swung open silently. I ran to my car and drove home hoping Charlie never finds out about last night.

My luck must have run out because both Carlisle and Esme was waiting for me when I returned home. "Edward! Where were you? I was so worried!" Esme pulled me into a hug while Carlisle just glared at me from over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Esme, Alice called late last night. Bella was in a state and I just had to make sure everything was ok. I didn't plan on spending the night, I just couldn't leave her." I decided to tell the truth, I never lied to them and I wasn't going to start now. Carlisle glare softened a little and Esme looked worried.

"Is she better now?"

I smiled at her reassuringly, "Yes she is. Thank you for caring." I said as I looked at Carlisle nervously.

"Of course, she's like a daughter to me already." Esme said as I started to shift my weight from leg to leg as I waited for Carlisle to say something. Esme looked at him and they seemed to be having a conversation with her eyes, he sighed.

"Don't make a habit out of it and next time, wear a little more clothing."

I wanted to tell him he was contradicting himself but I realized how cold I felt and rushed to the bathroom to take a hot shower. I finished quickly and rushed to school earning a few laughs from Esme. Just like yesterday, Jasper and I waited for the girls. Fortunately we didn't have to wait long and I was more than happy to see Bella in the same mood as what I left her in. I opened her door just as Spiky stopped the car. I helped her out of the car and pulled her into a tight hug, I noted briefly that she was wearing a blue shirt that looked great against her pale skin.

"You look great. I like this color on you."

I complimented her tracing the collar of the blue shirt. She shivered lightly and I chuckled to myself, silly Bella.

"Thank you, did your parents give you any trouble when you came back?" I thought about this morning's reception at home and wondered if I ever could be in trouble. I smiled and took her hand leading her to her English class.

"No I explained what happened and they are one hundred percent ok with it. We are not to make a habit out of it." I said the last bit in a stern voice imitating Carlisle and didn't ad the part of wearing more clothing.

I walked her to the door of the English class and kissed her lightly before walking to my first class, I didn't want to be late and cause someone to phone Carlisle because I was tardy. I waited for her at the door of her third class and kissed her delicate hand before leading the way to the cafeteria. I knew all the students were staring at us as we walked past them. Some even whispered as we walked by them.

"I knew he wasn't gay."

"What does he see in her?"

"He must be lame in bed if he is interested in Bella." Bella paused suddenly and turned her head to look at something. I looked to see who she was staring at and noticed Jessica and Lauren a few feet from us. They must have said the last comment. I looked at her a little puzzled, why did it bother her so much what they said?

She smiled one of her sweetest smiles at them, "For your information...He isn't" She walked of towing me behind her, what on earth were you thinking Bella?

"What was that about?" I asked as when I finally caught up with her.

"Oh nothing I just protected your reputation. We can't let people think you're lame in bed, now can we?"

I growled under my breath, "I don't care about my reputation it's yours I'm worried about. Now everyone will think we're sleeping together."

She laughed, "I don't care what other people think about me. I know the truth and you know the truth, that's all that matters."

I sighed, that's not the point but I said nothing, I bought a tray of food we can share and walked towards our friends table. I noticed Jacob was present at the table, good at least he wasn't a total ass. Bella sighed with relief something that did not escape my notice, she was worried about him. He better not hurt her anymore I thought frowning.

She gave my hand a small squeeze to comfort me as we sat down at the table. I'm not the one who needs comforting. Bella started to chew on a slice of pizza. "Rose, why are there no brunette jokes?" Jacob asked looking at everyone accept in my and Bella's direction, real mature dude. I knew the answer to his joke and was about to open my mouth to answer when Bella shook her head lightly so only I could see, I kept my mouth shut a bit frustrated. Instead of answering I stared at Rosalie watching for her response. She shrugged looking at Jacob,

"Because, blondes would have to think them up." Jacob said triumphantly. Bella laughed with the others and I joined in hoping nobody would notice me forcing it, Bella leaned into me.

"Thank you for not spoiling the joke." She whispered into my ear nibbling my earlobe, shivers ran down my spine. Well if this was the thanks I was going to get that was fine by me.

Rosalie responded with a quick comeback, "Jacob, don't let your mind out. It's too small to wonder on its own." We all laughed again and this time my laugh was genuine. Bella and I finished our lunch together. Sometimes I would feed her something of the plate or just play with the hair in her neck.

"So Edward are you in for the battle tonight?" Emmett asked me. I was invited? Great that means they see me as their friend.

"Sure, it's like a snowball fight right?" I asked just to make sure, Emmett and Jasper snickered.

"It's the best snowball fight, we "the boys" fight against "the girls". There's this clearing in the forest with a few ditches, tree's and an old run down house that's basically falling apart. So its foundation makes nice bunkers to hide in. The aim of the battle is to see who scores the most hits. The team that loses pays for the pizza after the game."

Boys versus girls, suddenly the name made sense. "Great sounds like fun." Emmett held his fist over the table for me to bud with my own, the rest of lunch we "the boys" discussed various strategies. The girls just rolled their eyes and chatted about this and that. It didn't pass my notice that Jacob wasn't participating with the rest of us, I planned a few stray balls if he intended on joining us. He still didn't look at Bella once not helping his case at all, he was so immature. No wonder Bella wasn't interested in dating him, he was so childish.

About five minutes before lunch ended Bella and I walked to Biology. I knew we had some time left on the movie and couldn't wait to hold her against me again. We settled in our seats and waited for class to start.

"What's wrong love?" I asked although I probably knew the answer, she looked at me and sighed.

"Its Jacob I can't believe I never saw this part of him. Ignoring us like that was rude and childish and I'm afraid that maybe this change in him is permanent." I pulled her against my side and kissed the top of her head, relishing in the thought that she saw how childish he was but I knew why he was acting the way he was acting.

"His pride is hurt Bella, he confessed his love for you and you shot him down. Give him some time to get used to the two of us, I have a feeling that he would warm up to us soon enough." Or more that I will make him warm up to us.

She quickly brushed her lips against mine leaving me momentarily stunned, Mr. Laing walked in turning of the lights as he entered. I was once again seated behind her before my eyes could adjust to the darkness. I wanted to hold her but knew she was tense and started to message her instead hoping it would relax her. My hands were growing tired as class progressed but I kept going because I could feel her slowly relax under my touches.

"Now Mrs. Swan I believe some payment is in order." I said as I pulled her into my chest and kissed her, our tongues was still battling for dominance when I pulled away knowing the lights was going to come on in any minute. I was seated next to her just before the lights came on. She looked a little dazed and I chuckled lightly, "Are you feeling better Mrs. Swan?" She blinked her eyes and looked lost.

She seemed to come to her senses "Super Mr. Cullen, thanks to you."

We smiled at each other and I took her hand leading her the way to the gym. We greeted at the door my feet started to drag as I made my way to Spanish class. Spanish took longer as usual but I had time to think how I could make Bella feel better about the whole Jacob incident and decided I was going to buy her a new Withering Heights book. I rushed to gym again and waited for her. Once I saw her I smiled my crooked smile at her. I was awarded with one of her dazzling smiles and we walked to Spiky's car in a comfortable silence.

I placed her bag in the car, then I pulled her into me taking a deep breath of air in her hair, I wanted to remember her fragrance always that I could smell it even when I'm not with her.

"What are you doing?" She asked quizzically, I laughed.

"Its so that I don't get desensitized from your smell, you really smell good enough to eat." I nibbled her earlobe softly, she laughed pushing me away.

"See you later my Bella." I walked away laughing and drove home were I left a note telling Carlisle and Esme of my plans for the evening.

I just made it back to Forks in time from Port Angeles and now we were all in Emmett's Jeep heading to the clearing, apparently Jacob wasn't coming and that was just fine with me. Emmett dropped the girls at the one end of the clearing and then we drove to the other side.

"Ok guys the plan is simple, double team the girls to score double the amount of points." We all nodded, I thought we should make some snowballs before the fight started but Emmett said that it wasn't necessary. Emmett honked to let the girls know were ready.

"Gear up, let the best guy win." We split up and looked for good places from were you could attack just as easily. I found a nice bunker and loosened some snow making some extra snowballs. I was still busy with this when I spotted Alice a few feet away. I took aim and threw a perfectly aimed snowball at her. She ducked at the exact moment the ball would have hit her, did she have some kind of sixth sense?

Alice and I got involved in our own personal war. My balls just kept passing her. Some even missed her little body by inches as she ducked and wiggled her way from hiding spot to hiding spot. One of her balls actually hit me with such force that I had to remind myself that she was a girl. I managed to finally hit her when I threw two balls at once making our score even. We kept at it never facing any of the other guys, I wondered where Bella was. We neared the fallen house and I saw the perfect opportunity to unleash two more balls at her.

She narrowly escaped them again jumping behind a fallen wall, "Come out and play Spiky." I shouted at her hoping that taunting her might draw her out.

"Remember Edward little boys who play with fire get there fingers burned." Alice shouted and ran for another hiding place I threw a few balls after her missing her as usual.

"Stand still you little spiky pixie." I shouted as I scanned the place I saw her last, just one limb that's all I need.

"Hey... her... name... is... Alice" Bella bombed me with snowballs as she said each word, she ambushed me from behind. Spiky doubled back and landed a few well aimed snowballs of her own before I could even react to Bella's attack.

"Girl power rocks!" Alice said as she high fived Bella, how can such a small person be so annoying I thought were I laid on the ground covered in snow.

We finally stopped when it got to dark and we hit our teammates more than our foes. Thanks to Bella's ambush and Spiky's attack on me the girls won, "This is unfair, why do you always win?" Emmett asked on the way to the restaurant.

"Because God made man, and then he said, I can do better than that, and made woman." Spiky said patting his back sympathetically.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter as we ate pizza and finally headed back home.

Bella walked with me to my car, "Do you do this often?" I asked as I opened the car door.

"Yes, Emmett seizes every opportunity he gets."

I chuckled and kissed her briefly, "I better get going Carlisle will be waiting for me tonight." I said rolling my eyes and got into my car, I rolled down the electric window. "Here I got you a present." I handed her the book I bought her, I had it covered in Port Angeles and even made a lame inscription on the first page.

"Open it inside, Sweet dreams my love." I drove of I didn't want to see if she didn't like it. I should have written something different and not that stupid

**Take care of my hart. I left it with you. **

**A/n ok as I promised I wrote a long Epov, hoped you enjoyed it. It took me about three days to write since everyone from family to friends wanted a piece of my time and I had to clean my room so I'm multitasking now, writing a paragraph putting something away writing another paragraph, I guess it will be clean eventually. Sorry this chapter was posted later than usual as Monday was a public holiday and I was caught up with friends and sport. Keep your fingers crossed I don't injure my fingers during netball season. Don't know how I'm going to type. Maybe like a four year old with one or two fingers.**

**Thanks for all the outstanding reviews ;p, Thanks for those loyal reviewers who review almost every chapter I appreciate it allot. And all the new reviewers that also review often thank you. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	18. 18 Fights and surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**18. Fights and surprises.**

**Bpov:**

Today was Saturday and Edward and I were at his house in the sunroom, working on our homework. We promised our parents we would have it done before tomorrow and in return they agreed on letting us go to the Seattle for the entire day. The Linken park concert was starting at seven Pm that night but Edward wanted to go early in the morning already. He said that there was something he wanted to show me.

I looked at him and watched how he worked, he was wearing a white shirt over some old jeans and had a pencil stuck behind his ear. He would frown ever so often as he finished his English paper. As if he could feel my eyes on him he looked up, I felt a pang of gilt as I looked at his still purple eye. Why couldn't I just have kept my mouth shut? I saw the whole fiasco again in my head.

**Flashback:**

It was a stormy Thursday afternoon and Edward and I were running towards Alice's car, we didn't see Jacob leaning against her car until we reached it.

"Cullen, finally I've been waiting for you." He sneered pushing away from the car.

"Jacob what's going on? Where are the others?" I looked around searching for our friends, Emmett and Jasper specifically.

"Hello Isabella, don't worry I have something to discuss with Edward." He said taking a step in Edward's direction. Isabella, something was wrong. Jacob only called me Isabella when he was mad about something. Seeing the way he was glaring at Edward I knew who he had an issue with.

Edward pulled on my arm pulling me behind him as if to protect me. "Now Jacob, let's be civilized about this and go talk about this somewhere else."

Jacob stopped a few paces away from Edward taking in his protective form in front of me. "No I think right here is fine. If you're man enough to sleep with Bella, you should be man enough to face the consequences."

My jaw dropped open, "Jacob I'm not sleeping…" Edward didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Jacob's fist made contact with his face. He's arm snapped out so quickly neither one of us even saw it coming. Edward moved to the side blocking more attacks but never attacking back. Kids began screaming and a rather big crowd formed around us.

"JACOB STOP IT NOW!" I screamed at him as he circled Edward looking for an opening, Edward was being backed up against a wall. It started raining forcing everything to turn into a blur, Edward tried to move to the side but Jacob blocked him of grabbing him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall, choking him.

"I'm only asking you once Jacob, let go of me." Edward choked out.

Jacob laughed choking him even harder. Edward raised his hands and grabbed Jacob's thumbs turning them away from his palms. The movement caused Jacob to move his arms downwards. It opened up his chest. Edward launched forward kicking him full in the chest and Jacob fell a few paces back into the ground.

"I did not sleep with Bella, Jacob. I'm guessing you heard it on Forks High stereo but it's not true." Jacob got to his feet staggering a little.

"Sorry but I don't care." He said making another swing at Edward but out of nowhere Emmett grabbed him from behind and Jasper stood next to Edward his hands balled into fists.

"Stop Jacob, can't you see that you're hurting Bella."

Jacob stopped writhing against Emmett's grip and looked at me. He went limp from what he saw. I don't know how I looked but tears and rain stained my face. I was completely soaked through and was staring at Edward scanning for any injuries. The one side of his face was swollen and he would have a nice purple eye the next day.

Satisfied that he didn't need a hospital I walked to Jacob, "I'm not sleeping with him, I thought you knew me better than that. The Jacob I knew would never attack someone like this but since he is gone, you can go to hell." Emmett let go of him after he didn't make anymore attempts to escape his hold. He walked of without turning back and Edward pulled me into his chest.

"Are you ok love?" He asked kissing my head.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm sorry Edward I should have kept my mouth shut. If I never said anything to Jessica this would never have happened."

He pulled me towards Alice's car while the crowd started to disappear, I could see our friends waiting for us. Alice was digging for something in her trunk.

"It's not your fault. He was looking for something to start a fight and that only gave him reason not to wait any longer. Now get in the car and out of this stupid rain." He said opening the back door for me. I wanted to say something but was interrupted by Alice.

"Edward, sit down and let me see if I could do something for that cheek of yours." She pushed him down on the front seat with his back to the steering wheel so that he faced to the door. She started to clean his cheek with all kinds of anesthetics.

"Thank you guy's for helping. I really didn't want to hit him but there was no other way out when he choked me like that." Edward thanked Emmett and Jasper.

"No problem bro, you would have done the same thing for us." He and Jasper held out their fists for Edward to bud and I just shook my head, Boys!

"Oh, in a heartbeat." he said as he budded fists with them.

"Where's Rose?" I asked Alice where she was still busy tending to Edward.

"She left during last period, she didn't feel well. Um… it would be better if we didn't tell her about this. She would castrate Jacob if she found out."

**Present time:**

"Earth to Bella." I blinked as Edward broke trough my memories.

"Sorry I was just thinking about the fight with Jacob."

He sighed, "We've been over this Bells it wasn't your fault." By that he means he has changed the subject every time I mentioned it.

"No I just thought of something. Why did you not want to hit Jacob back, by that move you did when he chocked you, you could have ended the fight allot earlier?"

He smiled lazily at me, "Because a smart person does not win fights, they avoid it and I didn't want to hurt a person you care about." I snorted. "Bella, you might not have cared at that moment but you will afterwards when you have calmed down enough." I got up and went to sit on his lap. His arms slid around my waist automatically.

I caressed his bruised eye. When Rose asked what happened to his face he asked her if she wanted the long or short story. She replied with short so he told her that he walked into a door and when she asked for the long story he said he walked into a door on his way to the bathroom yesterday night. She did find out eventually and it took allot of convincing before she agreed to leave Jacob alone.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked me while playing with my hair.

"How wonderful person you are." I leaned in and kissed him. I groaned when he pulled away after a short while.

"Bella, would you like to meet my mother tomorrow, when we're in Seattle?" I shot up from his lap and looked at him frowning.

"I thought your parents where dead." I simply stated staring at him. He walked to the window and stared at nothing. "I'm sorry that was rude." I apologized but it sounded very weak in my ears as I was still struck by the fact that his mother was alive.

"It's ok Bella, how could you have known otherwise. If by dead you mean not living and breathing, then my mother is very much alive and my father is very much dead."

I walked to where he was still standing in front of the window. I slid my arms around his waist to comfort him resting the side of my face against his back. "Do you remember that I told you that I had a brother?" He asked without turning around but he placed his hand over my linked ones across his flat stomach.

"Yes, you said his name was Alexander." I remembered our conversation in the biology class briefly.

"Yes, he committed suicide about two years ago. My father couldn't handle it and began drinking hoping he could drown his sorrows. He couldn't stand being in the same room as me and he usually went to bed as soon as his bottle was empty. About one month after my brother's death he couldn't sleep so he took sleeping pills. Turns out alcohol and sleeping pills don't mix, he died that night of a hart attach. Two days after his death my mother woke up and thought I was three years old. She kept on calling for my brother and father, the doctors said she had a breakdown and it would be best if she was in a medical facility with people that could take care of her."

I just stood there holding him. He lost everybody that was close to him in such a short time. I couldn't imagine how he was even sane. If Alice should commit suicide and Charlie died of a heart attack brought on by alcohol and sleeping pills and Renee should wake up thinking I was three years old, I would loose my mind. I wouldn't be able to give up my mother if she was the only one left after everyone I loved died.

I wouldn't be half the person Edward was, caring and selfless. I would be exactly the person he tried to portray when he came to Forks. "Edward I'm so sorry." He turned in our embrace and held me close.

"It's ok I learned to cope with it and I'm truly happy now. Happier than I've been in a long time and it's mostly thanks to you. That's why I want you to meet my mother because you truly see me." I reached up on my tip toes and kissed his soft lips.

"Of course I'll meet her, with a son like you she must be a marvelous person."

He scooped me up and turning me in a circle, "Will there ever be a day when you don't take my breath away?"

We twirled a few more times when we heard someone clear their throat in the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt but your friends will be here soon for the sleepover. Do you mind giving me a hand in the living room?" Carlisle asked smiling at us.

"We'll be there in a sec, just want to put away these books". I have forgotten the whole gang was coming here for a sleepover. It was our idea so that my parents would let me sleep here tonight making it easier to leave early tomorrow morning. I helped Edward put away our school things and then we walked hand in hand to the living room.

Edward helped Carlisle move the furniture so that they could make one big bed in front of the TV and I helped Esme prepare some snacks. Esme seemed very hyper during the preparations.

"Oh this is going to be great, Edward has never had a sleep over before and I have never had a house full with young people. This is really going to be great." Carlisle laughed and walked into the kitchen sliding his arms around her waist while kissing her in the neck.

Edward stood in the doorway and winked at me. "I don't know who is more exited, Esme for having so much people to care for or Carlisle who is happy I actually have friends that want to sleep over." We all laughed when we heard honking from outside.

"That would be Emmett, come on Bells we better go greet everybody before they decide to leave and break Esme's heart." I followed him outside were Emmett was unpacking his jeep.

"Hey guys we brought food and entertainment, I hope you're ready for a long night." Edward grabbed the food while Emmet and Jasper grabbed some games and an Xbox. I helped the girls unpack some extra blankets and pillows.

"Did someone remember the horror movie?" I asked while we waited for Alice to lock the jeep.

"Yes we remembered it's the most important part of the sleep over." We giggled as I showed them the way to the living room. Emmett was already connecting his Xbox to the TV.

The night went by rather quickly, we played games against each other even Esme played against Emmett and pulverized him into the ground in Halo. The food disappeared quickly and now we were finally settled down to watch Quarantine. I lay next to Edward my head on his chest and our legs entangled and before I knew it Edward was shaking me trying to wake me up.

"Morning love, we have to get ready to leave soon. Go shower and I'll make you a quick breakfast." I groaned it was five Am in the morning. I looked to were the rest was still sound asleep, Emmett was snoring softly making Rose's hair move as he breathed in and out. I got up and did as Edward asked.

I was enjoying the omelet Edward made for me, while he took a shower, when Esme walked into the kitchen. "Morning Bella, did you sleep ok?" she asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I slept like a rock. I hope we didn't make to much noise." Esme smiled and came to sit across from me.

"No not at all. Edward's going to take you to see his mother isn't he?" I just nodded because my mouth was full of food. "That's good. It means he is serious about you. I haven't seen him like this at all although Carlisle says he was like this before all the tragedies. You have made him live again Bella." I have forgotten to eat and was gaping at Esme as if she was an alien from another galaxy.

"Thanks, I think."

She smiled, "I hope you enjoy your concert, we'll talk again later." She said as Edward came into the kitchen looking warm and refreshed after his shower. Esme got up and kissed the top of my head as she passed me, I finished my omelet.

"That was the best omelet I have ever had." I stood in front of Edward and brushed a few wet curls from his forehead before kissing him quickly.

"Mm I see what you mean. If that's my payment I'll have to have more sleepovers. Come on we have to get going." He grabbed my hand and almost towed me out to the car where he quickly opened my door for me. "Your chariot awaits Mrs. Swan." He said placing one hand behind his back while holding the other palm upwards and bending forwards like an old chauffeur.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." I said as I climbed into the car.

We drove for awhile before I recognized the music that was playing, "You like Clair de lune?" He looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"There you go surprising me again and yes Debussy is great. How do you know it" I turned it a little louder.

"I have a very complicated music taste. I like music from Classical to Heavy Metal but my favorite genre is Alternative Rock. If I like a song I like it end of story. But there are some songs that irritate me and it would grow on me until I like it." I said watching the scenery fly by.

"That's not so complicated, what's your favorite band?" We asked each other questions about music getting involved in debates about certain bands or music until we reached the outskirts of Seattle.

Edward turned onto a beautiful winding road that led to a big house surrounded by the most beautiful garden I have ever seen. "This is Welgerust, its Dutch for well rested. It was founded by a Dutchman. He restored the then fallen house to its former glory and settled down with his family. His daughter was also like my mother, so he dedicated his life to make her life as comfortable as possible. His family still runs the place with great care". We stopped near the entrance. Edward took my hand and led me inside to the reception area.

The inside was as beautiful as the outside. A thick carpet damped our footsteps and the interior design was both luxurious and relaxing. The walls was not the white I expected but a natural pale cream with a painting every few meters. A small petite blonde worked behind the reception desk.

"Good afternoon, may I help you." She asked smiling at Edward ignoring me completely.

"Hello we are here to visit Elizabeth Mason." Edward's real surname was Mason? Edward Mason, that didn't sound bad at all. Come to think of it Edward would probably fit with any surname.

"We just have to fill in these forms. Who are you exactly?" She asked Edward and she was still ignoring me.

Edward slid his arm around my waist, "I'm Edward Cullen her son and this is my GIRLFRIEND Isabella Swan." The blondes smile fell as soon as she heard the girlfriend part.

"Please follow me." She turned and led the way to Edward's mother's room.

Edward took my hand, "You shouldn't be bothered with her because I only have eyes for you." Edward whispered to me as we followed her down the hall.

She stopped in front of a door and I felt my stomach tighten in anxiety. "She is right in here, enjoy your visit."

Blondie walked away, "Hey Bells, How do you get a twinkle in a blonde's eye?" He asked me and I frowned totally distracted. "You shine a flashlight in her ear." I laughed and felt some of the stress go away. How did he always know when I was stressing about something? "It will be ok Bella, just relax." He opened the door and pulled me in after him.

"Hello mom how have you been?" He let go of my hand and walked to a bronze haired woman in front of the window. She looked up and smiled the same crooked smile Edward smiles at me sometimes. She also had the same intense eyes.

"Eddie did you remember your brothers cake? We can't have a birthday party without it. Who is that Eddie, it doesn't look like Tanya?" She had the softest voice I have ever heard yet I could listen to it all day. Her green eyes sparkled as Edward kissed her cheek.

"Dad will bring the cake later on. Mom this is Isabella but she prefers Bella and she's from my new school I told you about." He sat down next to her keeping her hand in his and indicated to me to join them in the other chair.

"Isabella is more beautiful than Bella. She sure is pretty. One day when you're old enough you should take her on a date. When is your brother coming? I've been waiting all day for him. He is turning six you know." She said looking me up and down as I made my way over to the empty chair.

"I will surely take her on a date when were both old enough. He should be here any minute."

We spent about two hours with her when she said that she was tired and wanted to take a nap. She pecked Edward on the lips and kissed my cheek.

I was halfway out the door when she called Edward back. "Eddie I really like that one. You two should visit more often. Will you please tell your brother he must come see me and that I love him. O and remember not to wet your pants in public, it's embarrassing." He nodded and blew her a kiss before he turned and we walked to the car in silence.

"She is really wonderful Edward."

He smiled at me as he opened the door for me, "I wish you could have known her before this, she is only a shadow of the person she once was. She doesn't know me anymore. Every time I visit her I must remember to tell Alexander that she loves him but she never says it to me. She is living and breathing but to me she died two days after my father."

He closed the door and when he got into the car next to me I wanted to say something comforting, but what do you say to something like that?

**A/n ok there is some big things happening in this chapter. Edward and Jacob had a fight. I'm not too good with fights hope this one wasn't too bad. Further Edward reveals to Bella his mother is alive. Esme has a small talk with Bella, that part was very spur of the moment. And finally we meet Edward's mom. I didn't do any research on any of these cases so don't kill me if some medical thing isn't entirely true. The pills and alcohol is true though, and I'm not sure if Wellgerust is Dutch, if not please tell me and I will correct it. Ok I'm of to play God of war 2, later.**

**Thanks for all the stupendous reviews ;), Thanks for those loyal reviewers who review almost every chapter I appreciate it allot. And all the new reviewers that also review often thank you. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	19. 19 Elizabeth Mason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (only this dark twisted story). **

**19. Elizabeth Mason**

**Epov:**

For the last two hours I have been arguing in my head if I should tell Bella about my mother or not. We were in the sun room doing our homework so that we had the whole day free tomorrow. I planned on taking her to meet my mother in Seattle and then treat her to a fancy dinner before the concert tomorrow night. The dinner was a surprise and I was still deciding if I was going to tell her about my mother. The worst thing that could happen is that she will leave me and go running for the hills screaming. The best thing that could happen is she accepts the fact that my mother is crazy and then still stay with me. Every time I decided to tell her, I kept on seeing her running away and then changed my mind.

I frowned as I reread a line in my English paper for the third time. I hope Bella did not notice that I haven't written more than a paragraph in the last hour. I glanced at her and saw that she was still busy with Trigonometry. She looked amazing in the navy blue long sleeved shirt and whenever some stray sunlight broke trough the clouds and landed on her head it had a red shine to it and I had to fight the urge to run my fingers through it. She was concentrating so hard on her math and I didn't want to disturb her. So instead I went back to arguing with myself, I played out my discussion with Carlisle yesterday evening in my head.

**Flashback:**

I stood in front of Carlisle's office door with my hand raised to knock for about the last five minutes. Drawing up the courage from some where I banged on the door instead of knocking.

"Come in Edward before you break my door down." He called from inside. Right you better go in now since you already disturbed him I said to myself trying to get my rooted feet moving. I finally entered the room and Carlisle looked up from a rather big book on his desk. He placed a bookmark in the book to keep his place and pushed the book to one side. He mentioned to the chair in front of his desk indicating for me to make myself comfortable.

"Sorry to bother you Carlisle but there... how did you know it was me?" I trailed of mid sentence when I remembered he called me in by name.

"Esme only knocks twice. Don't worry about it. Books will always wait for you, that's why they are so good. Now what is bothering you so much?" I walked to his desk turning the chair around with its back facing Carlisle to make it feel less like getting scolded by the school principal.

"I'm considering telling Bella about my mother and then maybe taking her to meet her Sunday. But I'm afraid she can't handle it and it will cause her to leave me." He sighed and started to play with a paperweight on his desk.

"Edward a relationship is built out of trust and it's sure to fail if you keep secrets from her, plus I don't think you give her enough credit. She is very mature for her age and she sees things differently than most people your age does. In fact I think she sees more than anyone who you really are. If you don't tell her she is bound to found out sooner or later and will feel that you never trusted her. You might loose her if you tell her but you'll definitely loose her if you don't tell her at all."

How come when he said it like that it makes sense but when I said it to myself it sounded so cliché? Because when he says it, you know it's true, that little voice inside my head couldn't help but taunt me.

I got up and walked to one of my favorite paintings in his study. "Why must love be so complicated?" I asked out loud not expecting an answer as I looked at a small boy pushing a girl on a swing. They looked so happy in their little world not caring if the world crashed down around them or if their crazy mothers could have such a big impact on their lives.

"Who says love has to be complicated?" He asked coming to stand next to me.

"Everyone I loved has betrayed me, been murdered, committed suicide, or died because of previous mentioned events or had gone crazy. If it wasn't for you and Esme I wouldn't even believed I'm capable to love anymore. Why couldn't love be called hate and hate love? No one I hated has ever gotten hurt because of it. If that is what love is then love is weak and hate is strong. "

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it softly before turning to walk to a window. "Yes hate is a very strong emotion but it is powerless. You know I've treated two men the other day. They fought over a child. The one had three broken ribs, a broken jaw, a broken arm and a concussion. The other had two broken fingers and some bruises. When I asked the heavily injured one who won he said that he did. So considering his injuries I asked him how he managed to win. He said he was beaten down lying on the ground in his own blood, barely breathing and all he could think about was that this man was not going to take his girl away from him. He stood up and hit the guy with every ounce of strength he could muster and knocked him out cold."

I only looked at Carlisle trying to figure out what this had to do with me, "Good for him, what's your point?"

The corner of Carlisle's mouth pulled up slightly in a smile, "My point is that love will make you stand up and fight on where hate will only make you accept defeat. You have two choices Edward, witch one can you live with?" I frowned not understanding his question, "Tell you what Edward lets go watch the game and you can think about what I said. When the time is right you'll understand what I meant. On second thought maybe I should teach you how to dodge a punch and avoid a nice purple eye."

**Present time:**

What can I live with? If I told her about my mother I might loose her but if I didn't and she found out some other way, I will loose her. Suddenly I knew exactly what Carlisle meant, I could live with the fact that I did tell her and she just couldn't handle it. If she left because I didn't tell her about my mother and she found out somewhere else it would hurt her feelings. That's something I couldn't live with. So I finally made up my mind, I will tell her and hope for the best outcome as possible.

I was a bit relieved after finally deciding what I would do so I looked at the one person that changed my life so hugely only to find her eyes on me. An emotion I have come to know as guilt washed over her face. It was on her face ever since Jacob and I have fought against each other. She believed it was her fault but I knew it was sort of unavoidable. He was only looking for an excuse to have a go at me. She tried to hide the fact that she felt guilty about it but whenever she saw my eye it broke through her facade.

"You know it's considered rude to stare." I joked trying to make her feel better but she didn't respond in anyway. "Earth to Bella." She blinked as I spoke a little louder waking her from wherever.

"Sorry I was just thinking about the fight with Jacob."

I sighed as if I didn't already know that, "We've been over this Bells it wasn't your fault." I said trying to avoid the small argument that usually followed when she brought up the fight.

"No, I just thought of something. Why did you not want to hit Jacob back, by that move you did when he chocked you, you could have ended the fight allot earlier?"

I smiled lazily at her thinking that the answer to that was a bit obvious, "Because a smart person does not win fights they avoid it and I didn't want to hurt a person you care about." She snorted not sounding like a girl at all, "You might not have cared at that moment but you will afterwards when you have calmed down enough."

She stood up and walked towards me and sat down on my lap. My arms slid around her waist automatically pulling her into me. She caressed my bruised eye softly. "What are you smiling about?" I asked her as I noticed a small smile playing around the corner of her mouth while my fingers combed through her hair.

"How wonderful person you are." She leaned in and kissed me. She groaned when I pulled away even though I could spend the rest of my life kissing her. I needed to tell her about my mother before something could change my mind again. I prayed for strength as I decided straight forward was the best way.

"Bella would you like to meet my mother tomorrow, when we're in Seattle?"

She shot up from my lap as if an electric current ran through her body and looked at me frowning. "I thought your parents where dead." She simply stated staring at me. Ok I didn't exactly expect that reaction. I walked to the window and stared at nothing in particular to decide how I was going to explain this. "I'm sorry that was rude." She began apologizing sounding a little shell-shocked. She really didn't act like the rest of the people of our age.

"It's ok Bella, how could you have known otherwise. If by dead you mean not living and breathing, then my mother is very much alive and my father is very much dead." I began answering her question.

She walked to where I was still standing in front of the window. She slid her small arms around my waist and placed the side of her face against my back. This small gesture made me hope for a better outcome than the one I was anticipating. "Do you remember that I told you I had an older brother?" I asked without turning around but I placed my hand over her small delicate linked fingers across my stomach, holding her in that position.

"Yes, you said his name was Alexander." She remembered well.

"Yes, he committed suicide about two years ago. My father couldn't handle it and began drinking hoping he could drown his sorrows. He couldn't stand being in the same room as me and he usually went to bed as soon as his bottle was empty. About one month after my brother's death he couldn't sleep and so he took sleeping pills. Turns out alcohol and sleeping pills don't mix, he died that night of a hart attach. Two days after his death my mother woke up and thought I was three years old. She kept on calling for my brother and father, the doctors said she had a breakdown and it would be best if she was in a medical facility with people that could take care of her."

She just stood there holding me. I wished I could tell her how hard it had been to loose the only family I had left. I considered killing myself but just couldn't do it. Carlisle was the one that found me that night on the bridge. He convinced me to stay with him and Esme. They never spoke about that night and cared for me since then. Carlisle was the one who found the clinic that looked after my mother and he decided we should move here so that I could visit her whenever I wanted. I couldn't tell Bella this. I didn't want her pity or even wanted her to know I was weak enough to have considered suicide.

"Edward I'm so sorry." I turned in our embrace and held her as close to me as possible.

"It's ok I learned to cope with it and I'm truly happy now. Happier than I've been in a long time and it's mostly thanks to you. That's why I want you to meet my mother because you truly see me." She reached up standing on the very tip of her toes and kissed me on my mouth.

"Of course I'll meet her, with a son like you she must be a marvelous person." I scooped her up and started turning her in a circle. That was the last reaction I was expecting but I wasn't going to start complaining now. Carlisle was right. I gave her way to little credit. I felt so stupid for not telling her earlier.

"Will there ever be a day when you don't take my breath away?" I asked wishing that she would never stop doing just that.

We twirled a few more times when we heard someone clear their throat in the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt but your friends will be here soon for the sleepover. Do you mind giving me a hand in the living room?" Carlisle asked smiling at us.

"We'll be there in a sec, just want to put away these books".

I had forgotten that our friends was coming here for a sleepover, it didn't surprise me anymore that I thought of them as my friends too and not as Bella's friends. Bella helped me to put away our school things and then we walked hand in hand to the living room. I helped Carlisle move the furniture so that we could make one big bed in front of the TV and Bella helped Esme prepare some snacks.

We would all sleep here and I planned it so that Bella and I would sleep at the edge of the bed so that we don't wake the others in the morning. "Edward, please promise me that the lot of you are just going to sleep together and not do anything else."

I quirked my eyebrow at him, "I promise Carlisle we would like to repeat this in the future and will be on our best behavior." He grinned and just nodded as we walked to the kitchen.

"Oh this is going to be great, Edward has never had a sleep over before and I have never had a house full with young people. This is really going to be great." We heard Esme say just before we entered the kitchen, Carlisle laughed and walked to her sliding his arms around her waist while kissing her in the neck.

I stood in the doorway and winked at Bella, "I don't know who is more exited, Esme for having so much people to care for or Carlisle who is happy I actually have friends that want to sleep over." They all laughed when we suddenly heard honking from outside.

"That would be Emmett, come on Bells we better go greet everybody before they decide to leave and break Esme's heart." She followed me outside were Emmett was busy unpacking his jeep.

"Hey guys we brought food and entertainment, I hope you're ready for a long night." I grabbed the food while Emmett and Jasper grabbed some games and an Xbox. Bella helped the girls unpack some extra blankets and pillows.

"Make yourself at home boys." I said after I took the food to the kitchen.

"Edward where are your Xbox games?" I chuckled as I opened a cupboard by the wall.

"Help yourself and you can plug in the Xbox if you want." Jaspers eyes widened as he inspected my games and the girls walked in as Emmett plugged in the Xbox.

We played games against each other for most of the night even Esme played against Emmett and pulverized him into the ground in Halo, they didn't know that most of my games belonged to Esme and I wasn't going to spoil the fun for her. The food disappeared quickly and now we were finally settled down to watch Quarantine.

Bella lay next to me, her head on my chest and our legs entangled. She fell asleep almost as soon as the movie started and I could enjoy how good she felt against me. Jasper was asleep soon after Bella but Spiky was laughing her butt of whenever there was a scary part.

"Spiky this isn't a comedy you know." I whispered to her.

"It is if you watch Emmett instead of the movie." I looked to see what she meant and saw that he would bury his face in Rose's hair whenever there was a sign of blood on the screen. Rose was also fast asleep.

"You like horror movies Spiky?"

She looked at me and nodded, "The more blood and gore the better."

I woke a few minutes before my alarm went of and turned it off. Bella was still spread across my chest but her arm was draped across my waist and I felt sorry to wake her. I shook her lightly until she finally opened her eyes. "Morning love, we have to get ready to leave soon. Go shower and I'll make you a quick breakfast." She groaned as I got up and headed for the kitchen.

I decided to impress her with an omelet filled with ham, tomato and cheese. I just served the omelet when she entered the kitchen smelling of strawberries. I quickly left to take a shower and I think it should be a cold one.

"I hope you enjoy your concert, we'll talk again later." Esme said to Bella as I entered the kitchen and waited fro Bella to finish her breakfast.

Esme got up and kissed the top of Bella's head as she passed her, looks like she found a lost daughter.

Bella quickly finished her breakfast, "That was the best omelet I have ever had." She came and stood in front of me and brushed a few wet curls from my forehead before she kissed me quickly.

"Mm I see what you mean. If that's my payment I'll have to have more sleepovers. Come on we have to get going." I said licking my lips and grabbed her hand. I almost towed her out to the car where I quickly opened her door for her. "Your chariot awaits Mrs. Swan." I said placing one hand behind my back while holding the other palm upwards and bending forwards like an old chauffeur, copying something I saw in an old movie.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." She said as she climbed into the car.

We drove for awhile in silence, both of us busy with our own thoughts. "You like Clair de lune?" She asked suddenly referring to the music that was playing. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She knew the music that was playing?

"There you go surprising me again and yes Debussy is great. How do you know it?"

She turned it a little louder, "I have a very complicated music taste. I like music from Classical to Heavy Metal but my favorite genre is Alternative Rock. If I like a song I like it, end of story. But there are some songs that irritate me and it would grow on me until I like it." She said looking out of the window, that is not that complicated since my music taste is much the same.

"That's not so complicated, what's your favorite band?" We discussed bands and songs for the rest of the ride to Seattle even starting a debate about some.

I turned onto a small winding road that led to the clinic, it was surrounded by a beautiful garden and I knew my mother sometimes walked in it. "This is Uitgerust, it's Dutch for well rested. It was founded by a Dutchman. He restored the then fallen house to its former glory and settled down with his family. His daughter was also like my mother, so he dedicated his life to make her life as comfortable as possible. His family still runs the place with great care."

We stopped near the entrance. I took her hand and led her inside to the reception area. I remembered what an impression this place made on a person visiting it for the first time.

I noticed that a new girl worked at the reception desk. She was a small petite blonde but blondes never were my type even if she had a beautiful smile.

"Good afternoon, may I help you?" She asked smiling at me ignoring Bella completely, this irritated me. Wasn't she supposed to treat all guests the same way? She apparently only had eyes for male guests. Well I had Bella and wasn't interested in her.

"Hello we are here to visit Elizabeth Mason." I said knowing that Bella noted the different surname. I chose to take on Carlisle's surname when he officially adopted me out of respect. I would explain it to her later if she asked me about it.

"You just have to fill in these forms. Who are you exactly?" She asked me and still ignored Bella. That was the oldest trick in the book, she just wanted to know my name and telephone number. To bad I'm going to give her Carlisle's number. Maybe that will teach her some manners.

I slid my arm around Bella's waist to show her I was with someone already, "I'm Edward Cullen her son and this is my GIRLFRIEND Isabella Swan." I said emphasizing the girlfriend part. It looked like the blonde finally got the message as her smile fell as soon as she heard the girlfriend part.

"Please follow me." She turned and led the way to my mother's room.

I took Bella's hand, "You shouldn't be bothered with her because I only have eyes for you." I whispered to her as we followed the blonde down the hall. I hoped Bella felt better and didn't think I was interested in the blonde.

The blonde stopped in front of a door and I hoped that this wasn't a bad idea. "She is right in here, enjoy your visit." The blonde walked away and I suddenly thought of a blonde joke I heard some time ago.

"Hey Bells, How do you get a twinkle in a blonde's eye?" I asked her and she frowned. "You shine a flashlight in her ear." Bella laughed and I felt her relax a little. "It will be ok Bella, just relax." I hoped I sounded surer than I felt. I opened the door and pulled her in after me.

"Hello mom how have you been?" I let go of Bella's hand and walked to my mother where she sat in front of the window. She looked up and smiled the same crooked smile as mine, I relaxed she was in a good mood.

"Eddie did you remember your brothers cake? We can't have a birthday party without it. Who is that Eddie, it doesn't look like Tanya?"

She asked not missing a single thing as usual. Her green eyes sparkled as I kissed her cheek. "Dad will bring the cake later on. No mom this is Isabella but she prefers Bella and she's from my new school I told you about." I sat down next to her keeping her hand in mine and indicated to Bella to join us in the other chair. She still hasn't said anything.

"Isabella is more beautiful than Bella but she sure is pretty. One day when you're old enough you should take her on a date. When is your brother coming? I've been waiting all day for him. He is turning six you know." She said looking Bella up and down as she made her way over to the empty chair.

I stifled a laugh. She clearly thought we were in kindergarten together. "I will surely take her on a date when were both old enough. He should be here any minute." I said hoping Bella would catch on to my mother's trail of thoughts.

We spent about two hours with her when she said that she was tired and wanted to take a nap. She pecked me on the lips and kissed Bella's cheek. I was halfway out the door when she called me back. I knew what she wanted to say to me but that didn't stop me from turning around.

"Eddie I really like that one, you two should visit more often. Will you please tell your brother he must come see me and that I love him. O and remember not to wet your pants in public, it's embarrassing." I nodded and blew her a kiss before I turned and we walked to the car in silence.

I wetted my pants once when I was two in a shop and now she warned me about wetting my pants in public every time I visit her. She never says I love you to me, always just to him.

"She is really wonderful Edward."

I smiled at Bella as I opened the door for her, "I wish you could have known her before this, she is only a shadow of the person she once was. She doesn't know me anymore. Every time I visit her I must remember to tell Alexander that she loves him but she never says it to me. She is living and breathing but to me she died two days after my father."

I closed the door and got into the car next to her, I was a little angry at myself for over reacting so much. Bella didn't say anything and I knew it was because there's no upside for this.

**A/n ok so it's Epov again. I'm addressing some issues he has with himself. I revealed that he wanted to commit suicide on a bridge and Carlisle found him. That's way he always treats them well and goes to them for advice. They knew him at his worst and didn't care. He can be himself around them. Ok the Emmett being afraid of blood and Alice liking it was very spur of the moment. It sounded funny and I just put it in there so I hope I didn't offend any team Emmett or Alice people. Thanks to one reviewer I changed the name of the clinic to Uitgerust since the other one wasn't correct Dutch after all.**

**Thank you to those who do review it made my day. I did notice some fatal grammar mistakes in the previous chapter and will fix it as soon as possible. Keep up the great reviews. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	20. 20 Infinity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**20. Infinity**

**Bpov:**

It was about four thirty in the afternoon and the only reason I knew this was because I kept on checking the clock on the dashboard. We drove in silence for the last half hour, Edward gripped the steering wheel so tightly I could see exactly every muscle in his arms protesting against all the tension. I waited for him to relax but he never did, his jaw was set and he just concentrated on the road. I turned on the radio hoping that the classical music will soothe him, but to no avail, he remind as stiff as a corpse. I just couldn't handle all the tension anymore.

"Edward, would you please just talk to me." I said placing my hand on his knee. His head jerked and he looked at me as if he saw me for the first time today.

He relaxed and smiled taking my hand. "I'm sorry. I was caught up in some old memories."

I wanted to ask him about it but was afraid he might become catatonic again. I searched in my head frantically for something to talk about hoping it would distract him. I saw that we were entering Seattle.

"So what are we going to do until the concert?" I asked curiously. He smiled and winked at me. I sighed silently happy that he seemed to be back to normal.

"It's a surprise. I planned a little something for us." He planned a surprise for us? I so have the best boyfriend ever. I paid closer attention to our surroundings. He drove in the direction of the stadium where Linken Park was going to perform tonight.

"So what kind of surprise is it?" I asked not able to contain my curiosity any longer.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "You'll just have to wait and see Mrs. Swan. I didn't think you were capable of impatience."

I glared at him. "I'm not impatient, I'm just curious."

He laughed. "What is the difference?" He asked as he pulled into a parking space next to a fancy looking restaurant. He didn't get out immediately and looked at me obviously expecting an answer.

"Whatever you want the difference to be." He smiled and leaned over to me. He stopped when his face was only inches from mine drowning me in his musky scent. It made me lightheaded and I felt how heat began to flood my body. He lifted his hand trailing it down my jaw line. I felt how goose bumps spread over my arms and began breathing erratically. His other hand slid behind my back and pulled me towards him.

"I'm curious to know just what effect I have on you." He said as he bent down kissing along my exposed collarbone. When he reached my neck he bit down softly causing me to whimper out loudly.

I couldn't think straight, all I could think about was Edward and the effect his caresses had on me. I turned sideways in my seat to give him better access to my neck as he started kissing his way to my ear. I tilted my head as he lightly sucked my ear lobe and felt his hand drop to my side. He snuck it under my shirt moving up my side and over my ribs causing my breath to hitch. My hands were entangled in his hair as I tried to pull his face to mine. I felt as he smiled in my neck.

"So impatient, my love." He bit down on my earlobe and my hips pushed forward into him as all kinds of emotions ran trough my body. His hand kept creeping up my side and finally stopped just below my breast, his thumb grazed the bottom softly.

"Edward, please." I whispered longing to kiss him.

Finally he obliged as his lips found mine and I kissed him with such passion to show him what he was doing to me. His hand slid under my bra and cupped my breast. He squeezed softly and I moaned out, he seized the moment and pushed his tongue into my mouth through my parted lips. I whimpered into his mouth as his thumb grazed over the peak of my breast caressing it softly. His kiss was tender and yet demanding, his actions both soft but urgent. After what felt like ages he pulled away and we both gasped for much needed air.

"I think that both impatience and curiosity are bad characteristics, especially when they are used together." He kissed my nose quickly and climbed out of the car. The cold breeze that blew in through the open door washed over me and cooled my warm body. He walked around to my side and opened my door. "Now I'm starving so would you come along please before I get back into that car and do something we'll regret later." I blushed as I climbed out of the car. Typical Bella, you're definitely the only teenager who could have a kiss like that and then blush about it afterwards. I thought to myself as Edward took my hand and led me towards the restaurant.

He held the door for me as we entered and a waiter welcomed us smiling. He showed us to a table in a private corner and after informing us that someone will tend to us soon, he left.

"Is this your big surprise? A fancy dinner, I must say you're not very original Mr. Cullen." I said jokingly to him.

"No, I told you I'm hungry we'll get to the surprise later." I wanted to say something but our waiter arrived to take our order. Edward ordered steak while I chose the mushroom ravioli. We talked about this and that until our food came. When I took the first bite I realized exactly how hungry I was. We ate in silence content in each others company. I offered him a mushroom every now and then. When we finished eating he ordered some coffee and took my hands.

"Now that I'm not hungry anymore would you like to have your surprise?" He asked very matter-of-factly. I nodded not taking my eyes from his. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and reached inside his jacket pocket and placed a small square box in front of me.

He let go of my hands so that I could open the box. It was a plain silver box and there was no indication of what was inside. Slowly I lifted the lid and exposed a small delicate silver chain. I lifted it into the air and there, dangling on the end was a small trinket. I laid it in my palm and identified it as an infinity symbol. I looked up to Edward and smiled at him were he was watching my response.

"It's beautiful Edward, thank you. Would you like to do the honors?" He sighed with relief and stood up. He took the necklace and I held up my hair to clear the way for him. He tied it very professionally and kissed my neck.

"It's so that you'll know that I will love you forever." He whispered in my ear. My hart skipped a beat. Did he really just say that he loved me? I stood up and turned around. I looked him in his eyes and could only read the truth in his amazing warm green orbs.

"I love you too and will…" I was silenced when he kissed me. "Always love you." I finished my sentence when he pulled away.

Our waiter coughed behind us suddenly and I blushed when I sat down. He placed our coffee on the table after Edward also sat down. Edward asked him for the check and he walked away smiling to himself. We drank our coffee slowly staring at each other. I tried to ignore the flow of electricity pulling me towards him. Edward paid and gave the waiter a nice tip.

"We better go. The concert will start in about an hour." He said and led the way to the car.

He opened the door for me and pulled me into him briefly before he let me get in. We drove the short way to the stadium discussing what songs we'd like to hear the band perform until we parked and got swept up in the lively crowd once we joined the endless row of people. Edward held on to my hand tightly until we finally found a place to stand. We were in luck, we weren't to far away from the stage and would get to see everything first hand and not from the big screens placed around the stadium.

Edward slid his arms around me and never let me go. When the concert finally started we jumped together with the crowd and screamed with them like the crazed fans we were. Near the end of the concert they sang 'Leave out all the rest' and Edward sang with them. We swayed to the beat and his voice was hoarse from all the screaming but it added a nice effect to the song.

It was about eleven pm when the concert was finally over and we started following the flow of human traffic exiting the stadium. "Edward if you're tired of all the driving I can always drive home." I offered since I had some more sleep than him yesterday night.

"I'm ok Bella. I'll pull over and…" he trialed of and stopped in his tracks a few feet from his car.

I looked to see what he was staring at. I only noticed a group of people, two boys and a girl, standing next to a black jeep a few cars from the Volvo. One boy was black, muscular and had dreadlocks while the other was pale and well built. The girl had shockingly red hair and looked like a model. The only person I knew that was more beautiful than her was Rosalie.

Edward still hasn't moved and no matter how much I tugged he was plastered to the ground. The red head laughed suddenly and looked in our direction when she suddenly fell silent. Edward came to life pulling me into his side and started walking towards his car.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" The red head asked and the pale boy's head jerked up. He got up and took her hand walking slowly towards us while the other boy just followed. Edward didn't reply he stopped in front of his car gripping my side tightly.

"Victoria, James nice to see you. Now if you'll excuse us we have a long road home." Edward said gently pulling me to the side of the car.

"Now don't be rude Edward. Why don't you introduce your friend? You remember Laurent from school don't you?" James said indicating to the bored looking boy next to him. Why were these people having such an effect on Edward? I thought while he suppressed his emotions and replied calmly.

"Yes I remember him, this is Isabella. Bella this is James and Victoria, they were in my school back in Chicago."

I nodded in their direction. Victoria just glared at me while James smiled at me. "You sure know how to pick them Edward, she is explicit. She looks so innocent, did you take her to bed yet or are you waiting until someone does it for you?" I stared at him fuming with rage. Edward just stood there and said nothing.

"I prefer real men in my bed, not little boys." I said not having any idea where that came from. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Oh she's feisty. I like that. How long before she leaves you Edward? I heard no one can love you, not even your parents. You should watch out Isabella, people tend to die around him. First Tanya, then his brother, followed by his father and I've heard his mother is as good as dead."

I barely processed what he said when Edward flashed forward. He hit James across the jaw with an earsplitting bone crushing sound. Laurent grabbed Edward by the shirt but Edward's leg jabbed out and hit his knee breaking his leg. James lay on the ground blood flowing from his nose and mouth. Victoria was on her knees next to him with her sell phone against her ear.

"You better tell him to think before he talks again, before he has no mouth left to talk with". Edward snapped at her before he turned to me inhaling deeply to calm him self.

"Bella I think it's better if you drive after all."

He said holding the car keys out to me. I grabbed it and followed his example as he got into the car. I drove quietly following his directions until we were out of Seattle and on the freeway towards Forks. I tried to process what just happened. Obviously they were in school together and they knew what happened in his past. They must have been friends to know such details. If they were his friends why would James say all those things to Edward? It's as if he wanted to see how far he could push him before he snapped. I frowned trying to piece together the puzzle pieces that would just not fit together.

"Bella I know I owe you an explanation but can it please wait until tomorrow?" He asked looking at me almost pleadingly.

"You don't owe me anything Edward." I said glancing in his direction. He just nodded and looked out the window, after about an hour he fell asleep and I drove home wondering what effect tonight would have on us.

I arrived at the Cullen residence at four in the morning and shook Edward lightly. "Hey we're home, are you ok?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch.

"I'm fine Bella don't worry about me. You better get home and at least get a couple of hours sleep." He got out and I followed him to my Mini Cooper. He was avoiding any contact between us.

"Drive safely Bella, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

He held the door open for me and waited patiently for me to get in. I kissed his cheek quickly before I got in and drove away watching him disappear in my review mirror. When I arrived home I sneaked to my room as quietly as possible and fell onto my bed. I played with the infinity trinket around my neck until I fell asleep.

I woke up to the screeching of my alarm. Seven am arrived way too early, I swatted at the alarm almost knocking it into the wall before I finally silenced it. I lay in the stillness for about two seconds when I remembered everything that happened last night. I jumped out of bed and rushed to take a shower. Luckily for me I was a morning person and the two and half hours sleep was like a power nap. I would be paying for it tonight though. I rushed into the kitchen and made a quick cereal. Alice was already eating and I answered her questions absentmindedly waiting for her to finish so that I could get to school.

"Bella what's wrong? You seem distracted." Alice asked not missing out on my mood.

"Alice for once in your life this is not the time to be observant. Can you please just hurry up so that we could get to school?" She looked at me shocked. Ever since I could remember I have never talked to her like that. "I'm sorry Alice I'm just a little worried about Edward."

She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something but stopped when I basically glared at her. Nonetheless she finished her breakfast and we left for school without another word. I scanned the parking lot for Edward as soon as we entered it but he wasn't standing next to Jasper. I searched for the Volvo but my search was pointless as it was no where to be found. I walked of to my first class and for the first time in my life I considered ditching school. Maybe he overslept. He'll be here during Lunch I told myself over and over again. When Lunch finally came and there was still no sign of Edward I was sure he wasn't going to come to school today. It was storming when school finally ended. I swear the last period always felt longer than all the classes put together.

I waited impatiently for Alice to arrive, I wanted to go to the Edward's house and check on him. I had to make sure everything was ok. The car barely came to a full stop before I flung my door open and made a bee line for my car. I shouted to Alice over my shoulder where I was headed and drove as fast as I could towards Edward. I noticed Carlisle car and immediately feared for the worst. I barely knocked on the door when it was yanked open. Esme stood in the doorway and pulled me into a hug.

"Esme what is wrong with Edward?" I asked scanning her face for any sign of bad news.

"We don't know. He hasn't gotten up or said anything since you came back from Seattle. What happened yesterday Bella?" She asked concern edged in her voice.

"We ran into some of Edward's old friends after the concert last night." I said heading for Edward's room.

"What friends did you run into?" Carlisle asked suddenly appearing in the kitchen doorway.

"James, Victoria and Laurent." Esme gasped and Carlisle turned pale white.

"What is it? Did something bad happen between them before he left Chicago?" I asked looking towards Carlisle. He should be able to give me the answers I was looking for.

"I wish I could tell you Bella but it's not our story to tell." By the mention of Edward I turned around again and marched up the stairs towards his room.

I banged against his door and when he didn't open it or call out I pushed it open causing it to hit the wall. He was lying on his side facing his covered window and didn't even jump when the door banged into the wall. I walked to him and stood in front of him. He didn't look up or acknowledge the fact that I was even in is room. I turned around and yanked open the curtains in front of his window. Bright light lit his room causing both of us to blink.

"Go away Bella, I just want to be alone." He said pulling the covers over his face. I pulled the covers of off him and tried to ignore the fact that he was half naked.

"What the hell is your problem Bella?" He asked glaring at me.

"You are my problem!

"I almost went insane of worry today because you never came to school! You said you'll be there and you didn't even let me know that you weren't coming!

"Since when do you hide in your bedroom feeling sorry for yourself? Esme and Carlisle are worried sick about you and you just flat out ignore them!

"So what, some people from your past show up and you think if you hide in your little room they won't find you? Pull yourself together and see what you do have in your life instead of what you lost! Stop living in the past and appreciate what you have before you loose that too!

"You've got exactly twenty minutes to shower and come downstairs where the people you love will be waiting to help you through this!" I yelled at him before I turned and walked towards the door.

"Oh and just to let you know, I love you no matter what happened in your past and I will always love you no matter what the future holds. Think about what that means to you before you choose to crawl back into your bed."

I walked out and left a dazed Edward behind hoping he would make the right choice.

**A/n so this is a serious chapter. Some romance a little angst and an angry Bella. I hope I didn't make the last paragraph to harsh but understand she had little sleep and then was worried about him the whole day and when she heard he just didn't want to get out of bed she got a little pissed. Who doesn't have those days? **

**Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	21. 21 Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**21. Problems**

**Epov:**

I just drove as those last words I had said to Bella echoed in my head.

"She doesn't know me anymore. Every time I visit her I must remember to tell Alexander that she loves him but she never says it to me. She is living and breathing but to me she died two days after my father."

She really didn't say it to me. Even back before everything happened. I thought back to when I could remember. I was about four and she always told him.

"I love you baby." when he left for school. As he became older it changed to "I love you honey or sweetie." and finally just settled for "I love you."

She didn't say it to me once. Was I such a bad son? My father even managed to croak it out to me once when I hit a home run in a final game causing the school to win the championship. What did I do that caused her to dislike me so?

"Edward, would you please just talk to me." Bella said, suddenly placing her hand on my knee. My head jerked up and I looked at her, she was staring at me with worry in her eyes. I had totally forgotten her, the tension in my arms yelled at me as my muscles began to protest against all the strain.

I must have gripped the steering wheel unconsciously, trying to get rid of some of my frustration. I relaxed and smiled at her taking her hand, suppressing the feeling of guilt that I had for ignoring her like that. I noticed that music was playing in the car. She must have turned on the radio. How long did I ignore her? I glanced at the clock, jeez almost an entire half an hour.

"I'm sorry. I was caught up in some old memories." I tried to apologize hoping she wasn't to mad.

Don't press the matter. I thought to myself and as usual she didn't. She really understood me better than anyone else.

"So what are we going to do until the concert?" she asked curiously. I smiled and winked at her remembering the surprise I had planned for her. She sighed silently clearly happy about something.

"It's a surprise. I planned a little something for us." I said as I drove through the traffic. She paid closer attention to our surroundings as she stared at the scenery flashing past the window. I drove in the direction of the stadium where Linkin Park was going to perform tonight, there was a restaurant were we could spend the afternoon without worrying to be on time for the concert.

"So what kind of surprise is it?" She asked not able to contain her curiosity any longer.

I quirked an eyebrow at her, "You'll just have to wait and see Ms. Swan. I didn't think you were capable of impatience." I said to lighten up the mood.

She glared at me, "I'm not impatient, I'm just curious."

I laughed as the thought, if looks could kill, went through my head, "What is the difference?" I asked as I pulled into a parking space next to the cozy restaurant. I didn't get out immediately and looked at her, intrigued to hear her answer.

"Whatever you want the difference to be." I smiled and leaned over to her noticing that there was no one in the parking lot. I stopped my face only a few inches from hers causing her to breathe erratically.

Blood began to gather in her cheeks as she blushed. I lifted my hand trailing it down her jaw line. Goose bumps began to spread over her arms and her breathing became even more erratic. I cautioned myself to concentrate on her and not give in to my urge to kiss her. I slid my other hand behind her back and pulled her towards me.

"I'm curious to know just what effect I have on you." I said as I bent down and started to kiss along her exposed collarbone. When I reached her neck I bit down softly causing her to whimper out loudly.

I kept my head there trying to gain control over myself and not to breakaway and kiss her passionately. She turned sideways in her seat and I kissed my way to her ear effortlessly. She tilted her head as I lightly sucked her earlobe and I moved my hand to her waist. From there it was easy to sneak it under her shirt, slowly moving it up her side and over her ribs causing her breath to hitch. She entangled her hands in my hair and tried to pull my face to hers.

I smiled in her neck, "So impatient my love." I bit down on her earlobe causing her hips to push forward into me. I tried to keep a clear head as my hand kept moving up her side and finally stopped just below her breast. I waited to see if she was going to object and when she didn't I moved my thumb to graze her warm delicate breast softly.

"Edward, please." she whispered her voice filled with longing and passion.

Not able to resist I obliged and my lips found hers. She kissed me with such passion that made it easy to loose control and give in to the teenage urges pulsing through my body. My hand slid under her bra and cupped her soft breast. I began to massage it softly and she moaned out, I took advantage of the moment and pushed my tongue into her mouth through her parted lips. She whimpered into my mouth as my thumb grazed over the peak of her breast caressing it softly. She answered every kiss with her own and just like me wasn't holding anything back.

It was so easy to give in and be that hormone driven teenager but in the back of my head I knew we had to stop. She was worth more to me, than a quick shag in the back of my car. I pulled away panting heavily.

"I think that both impatience and curiosity are bad characteristics, especially when they are used together." I kissed her on her nose quickly and climbed out of the car. The wintry air had the same effect on me as a cold shower, so that by the time I opened her door for her I was in full control with myself.

"Now I'm starving so would you come along please before I get back into that car and do something we'll regret later." I said causing her to blush as she climbed out of the car. I locked the car and took her hand and led the way to the restaurant.

I opened the door for her as we entered and a waiter welcomed us smiling. He showed us to a table in a private corner and after informing us that someone will tend to us soon, he left.

"Is this your big surprise? A fancy dinner, I must say you're not very original Mr. Cullen." She said jokingly to me.

"No, I told you I'm hungry. We'll get to the surprise later." She looked like she wanted to say something but our waiter arrived to take our order. I ordered a steak while she chose the mushroom ravioli. We made some small talk until our food arrived. I really was hungry and began to eat the well prepared steak.

When I glanced at Bella she was enjoying her meal as well, clearly she was just as hungry as I was. We ate in silence, content in each others company. Bella would offer me a mushroom from her plate every now and then. When we finished our food I ordered some coffee and took her hands.

"Now that I'm not hungry anymore would you like to have your surprise?" I asked very matter-of-factly making it seem like no big deal. She nodded not taking her eyes from mine. I didn't miss the slight sparkle in them. I smiled my crooked smile and reached inside my jacket pocket and placed a small square box in front of her, secretly hoping that this wasn't too much way to soon.

I let go of her hands so that she could open the box. I focused on her every move, her every expression to see if she liked it or not. Slowly as if she expected the innocent box to bite she lifted the lid and exposed a small delicate silver chain. She lifted it into the air and immediately the small trinket dangling on the end caught her attention. She laid it in her palm studying it, her eyes got a little bigger when she recognized it as an infinity symbol.

She looked up to me and smiled, "Its beautiful Edward, thank you. Would you like to do the honors?" I sighed with relief and stood up. I took the necklace and she held up her hair to clear the way for me. I tied it and was glad my hands weren't trembling.

I kissed her neck, "It's so that you'll know that I will love you forever." I whispered in her ear. I held my breath as I waited for her response to my confession. She stood up and turned around, looking in my eyes searching for something.

"I love you too and will…" I didn't wait for her to finish her sentence before I kissed her. "Always love you." She finished her sentence when I pulled away.

Our waiter coughed behind us suddenly and she blushed as she sat down. He placed our coffee on the table after I joined her at the table. I asked him for the check and he walked away smiling to himself. We drank our coffee slowly staring at each other. Did she feel the electricity between us? I asked myself as I paid and gave the waiter a nice tip.

"We better go. The concert will start in about an hour." I said and led the way to the car. I opened the door for her and pulled her into me briefly before she could climb into the car. We drove the short way to the stadium discussing what songs we'd like to hear the band perform, when we finally got a parking space and got swept up in the lively crowd once we joined the endless row of people. I held on to her hand tightly afraid we might get separated until we managed to find a place to stand near the stage. We would get to see everything that happens on the stage first hand.

I slid my arms around her holding her the entire time. When the concert finally started we jumped together with the crowd and screamed with them like the crazed fans we were. Near the end of the concert they sang 'Leave out all the rest' and I sang with them. We swayed to the beat and my voice was hoarse from all the screaming but I didn't care as Bella seemed to like it. At about eleven pm the concert was finally over and we started following the flow of human traffic exiting the stadium.

"Edward if you're tired of all the driving I can always drive home." Bella had offered as we left the concert, waking me out of my zombie-like stupor.

"I'm ok Bella. I'll pull over and…" I stopped mid sentence and came to a halt when I noticed the three people standing a few feet from my car. What were they doing in Seattle? Why can't I seem to escape my past? Was fate mocking me? There they were. Victoria was beautiful as always, James as cocky as ever and Laurent looking as bored as ever.

They haven't noticed me yet. Maybe we could get to my car before they did notice me_._ Victoria suddenly laughed and looked in our direction before I even began to move. She fell silent. I began to move. I pulled Bella into my side and started walking towards my car.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" Victoria asked and I cursed silently when James's head jerked up. He got up and took Victoria's hand walking slowly towards me and Bella with Laurent following them silently. I didn't reply but I stopped in front of my car gripping Bella's side tightly.

"Victoria, James nice to see you. Now if you'll excuse us we have a long road home." I said gently pulling Bella to the side of the car.

"Now don't be rude Edward. Why don't you introduce your friend? You remember Laurent from school don't you?" James said indicating to him were he stood on his left side.

I suppressed my emotions and replied calmly. "Yes I remember him, this is Isabella. Bella this is James and Victoria, they were in my school back in Chicago." I was trying to keep the situation as calm as possible.

Bella nodded in their direction. Victoria just glared at her while James smiled at her. Great so much for keeping it calm. "You sure know how to pick them Edward, she is explicit. She looks so innocent, did you take her to bed yet or are you waiting until someone does it for you?" Bella stared at him I could feel the rage burning inside of her from a mile away. I just stood there and said nothing. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction he was looking for.

"I prefer real men in my bed not little boys." Bella said and I smiled at her, James got to see a Swan girl in action, they sure knew how to stand up for themselves.

"Oh she's feisty. I like that. How long before she leaves you Edward? I heard no one can love you, not even your parents. You should watch out Isabella, people tend to die around him. First Tanya, then his brother, followed by his father and I've heard his mother is as good as dead."

That was all it took to set me of, Bella just stood there as I snapped forward. I hit James across his jaw with as much power I could put behind it. Laurent grabbed my shirt but I barely felt my leg jabbed out and hit his knee, breaking his leg. It was a reflex action and I never actually meant to break his leg. James lay on the ground blood flowing from his nose and mouth. Victoria was on her knees next to him with her cell phone against her ear.

"You better tell him to think before he talks again or next time he may have no mouth left to talk with". I snapped at her before I turned to Bella inhaling her strawberry scent deeply to calm myself. Slowly but surely the rage and adrenalin was gone.

"Bella I think it's better if you drive after all." I said holding the car keys out for her. I would wrap the car around the tree if I attempted to drive in this emotional condition. She grabbed the car keys and got into the car after me. She just drove following my directions until we were out of Seattle and on the freeway heading towards Forks.

It amazed me that she wasn't firing questions at me, she must be going crazy not knowing exactly who they were and why I acted the way I did. I looked at her and saw how she frowned obviously pondering over something.

"Bella I know I owe you an explanation but can it please wait until tomorrow?" I asked looking at her almost pleadingly, I will tell her but I couldn't talk about it right know. I just wanted to crawl under a big rock and disappear for a while.

"You don't owe me anything Edward." She said glancing in my direction, I just nodded and looked out the window, I felt exhausted from the night's event and last night's slumber party so it wasn't long before unconsciousness engulfed me.

I woke when Bella shook me lightly. "Hey we're home. Are you ok?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at my watch. It was about four am.

"I'm fine Bella, don't worry about me. You better get home and at least get a couple of hours sleep." I got out and walked to her Mini Cooper trying to hide the depression I felt gnawing at my heels. "Drive safely Bella, I'll see you tomorrow at school." I hoped she didn't notice how hollow my voice sounded as I held the door open for her and waited patiently for her to get in. She kissed my cheek quickly before she got in and drove away, I just stood there watching her tail lights disappeared and wondered if I would ever get to see her again. I turned and headed for the house, I walked into my room. I pulled on a pair of pants and fell onto my bed where the darkness once again seized me.

It was raining when I woke to my alarm. I reached over and knocked it from the bed stand where it finally died on the ground. I listened to the rain against my window. I stared at nothing for awhile when someone knocked on my door.

"Edward honey, are you in there?" Esme asked outside my door, I just turned on my side facing the window. The door opened and she entered walking around to face me. "Are you sick?" I stared at nothing and said nothing, like she cares in anyway.

"Edward did something happen?" Now what would give you that idea? I said nothing.

"Is Bella alright?" Shit Bella! My head screamed at me, you said you'll see her at school. Oh well, I guess now she has no reason to love me anymore. I said nothing.

"Should I call Carlisle?" No, you can't cure somebody who can't be loved. I said nothing.

"Edward, please talk to me." Once again I said nothing. She left my room but never left the house.

Carlisle arrived a few hours later. He asked the same questions and I answered with a big fat nothing. He also left, just like Esme, just like my family, just like Tanya and now just like Bella. They all left me to stare at nothing, to want nothing, to care about nothing and to feel nothing.

I heard the front door open and soft voices downstairs. Shortly after that I heard someone march up the stairs and stop in front of my door. There was a loud banging on my door and after a while someone pushed it open causing it to hit the wall with a bang. I just stared at nothing, not even caring if the world came to an end. The person walked around my bed and stopped in front of me. I didn't even bother to look who came to stare at the unlovable freak.

The person turned around and in two swift movements opened the curtains in front of the windows causing me to blink. I recognized Bella as she also blinked at the sudden bright light. Great what did she want?

"Go away Bella, I just want to be alone." I said pulling the covers over my head. They were yanked away before I could settle into a comfortable nothingness.

"What the hell is your problem Bella?" I asked glaring at her.

"You are my problem! I almost went insane of worry today because you never came to school! You said you'll be there and you didn't even let me know that you weren't coming!

"Since when do you hide in your bedroom feeling sorry for yourself? Esme and Carlisle are worried sick about you and you just flat out ignore them!

"So what, some people from your past show up again and you think if you hide in your little room they won't find you? Pull yourself together and see what you do have in your life instead of what you lost! Stop living in the past and appreciate what you have before you lose that too!

"You've got exactly twenty minutes to shower and come downstairs where the people you love will be waiting to help you through this!" She yelled at me before she turned and walked towards the door. Great time to pick a Swan moment I thought sarcastically as I began to reach for my bed covers

"Oh and just to let you know, I love you no matter what happened in your past and I will always love you no matter what the future holds. Think about what that means to you before you choose to crawl back into your bed." She said before she walked out the door.

She still loves me? Is there some light at the end of the tunnel? I stood up from the bed and walked towards the shower hoping that the light is not a train waiting to hit me down again. As the warm water flowed down my body in small rivers my mother's voice drifted through me as if she stood there with me. I recognized the song as one she used to sing to me after something bad had happened to me.

**You can almost see it**

**That dream you're dreaming**

**But there's a voice inside your head**

**Saying you'll never reach it**

**Every step you're taking**

**Every move you make feels**

**Lost with no known direction**

**Your faith is shaken**

**But you, you gotta keep trying**

**Gotta keep your head held high**

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**Your always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Sometimes your gonna have to loose**

**It ain't about how fast you get there**

**It ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb**

**The struggles you're facing**

**The chances you're taking**

**Sometimes might knock you down**

**But no you're not braking**

**You may not know it**

**But these are the moments**

**That you're going to remember most**

**You just gotta keep going**

**And you, you gotta be strong**

**Just keep pushing on**

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**Your always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Sometimes your gonna have to loose**

**It ain't about how fast you get there**

**It ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb**

Suddenly I remembered my mother touching my shoulder when I was sad, messing up my hair when I was glad or exited. Kissing my cheek when I least expected it. Making my favorite dinners when the rest of my family wasn't really fond of it, asking me about every little detail of my life.

I understood know why she never said I love you to me. Alexander needed to hear it to know he was loved but I just needed a small gesture to know she loved me just as much. I sang the last verse of the song quietly finally at peace with my mother.

**"There's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'll always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'll gonna have to loose**

**It ain't about how fast I get there**

**It ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb"**

"Thanks Mom"

**A/n ok we really have a dark and twisted Edward. I extended this chapter a bit because I couldn't end it with Bella walking out of the door and wanted some peace for Edward. The song I used is called 'The climb' by 'Miley Cyrus'. I changed the words in the first two verses to fit the story. I listened to the song Saturday morning and just knew I wanted to use it so yeah I did and I think it fits the story well. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews. It was the highlight of my day. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists. And I would like to thank my great beta, Princess Briar Rose, for polishing this chapter to perfection.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	22. 22 The deadly trio

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**22. The deadly trio.**

**Bpov:**

I was sitting on a window sill watching snowflakes fall on the streets of Port Angeles. They drifted from the sky not caring where they landed, may it be in the gutter or on top of an expensive car. They didn't care if people came rushing by, trying to escape the cold causing them to swirl in a whole new direction. I listened to the swishing sounds the cars made as people drove by the little costume shop I was sitting in.

Alice and Rose dragged me in here to hunt for costumes to wear to the Christmas ball next Friday. Seeing that I was actually going to the ball I started to search for a normal looking costume. I was aiming for the biker chick outfit when Alice grabbed my arm spinning me around to face her. She declared that she and Rose would find me the perfect costume and that was final. Rose grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down on the window sill and then she and Alice disappeared.

Now here I am watching the snow fall and listening to the cars swish by on a Saturday. I was wondering just how long it could take to find a costume. I sighed and played with the infinity trinket absentmindedly as my mind began to wonder to Edward. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the last month. We spent almost all our free time together, whether it is doing homework or just talking about anything that comes to mind. There are no more secrets between us. After the incident in Seattle and the screaming part, he came to us a changed person. He told us what happened to him in the shower and then he told me his entire history.

Tears rolled down my face as I listened to all the horrors he had to endure. I wished that I could take away some of the suffering he went trough. Sharing his past with me changed him. He didn't walk around as if he carried the world on his shoulders anymore. He seemed lighter and for the first time in a long time he didn't just exist, he was actually allowing himself to live. Sometimes I would catch a glimpse of pain flash across his face and I would just hold him knowing that no matter how much he deals with his past and no matter how much he talks about it, he would still hurt about it. It will always be apart of him.

We still made time for our friends and at least once a week we had a big sleepover at somebody's house. I still had family nights with my family and Edward with his. At school he still walked me to my classes, our fingers intertwined and everything was the same. Well accept for the fact that Jacob transferred to the high school on the reservation. I tried to call him a few times but he was busy or not home and after a while I just stopped calling.

During weekends Edward and I would just spend some time together at my or his house, happy to be together in each others company. I smiled as I remembered last Saturday. I was on the couch in the Cullen living room reading a book while Edward played on the piano when Alice paid us a surprise visit. She and Esme were quickly becoming good friends and she liked to pop up for a visit occasionally. She said that we were a boring married couple and then went to find Esme. Edward just rolled his eyes and started playing the piano again.

I jumped suddenly when there was a loud bang against the window. My heart was racing as I tried to see the cause for the noise. There was just somebody on crutches walking past the window. The rest of the street was deserted. The person's back was facing towards me and the only thing I could notice were the tips of dreads swaying lightly as he walked away. I frowned, was I starting to imagine things?

"Earth to Bella, hallo is anyone home?" Alice asked waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head lightly, get a grip Bella.

"Sorry, did you finally find a costume for me?" I asked looking around trying to find the new torture device they wanted me to put on.

"Yes now come on, it's in the dressing room." Rose grabbed my arm towing me excitedly to the dress room.

"Great, is it so hideous you couldn't even show it to me before hand?" I asked as I followed Rose reluctantly. Not that I had much of a choice, with the grip she had on my arm I would probably loose my arm if I protested too much. Alice was almost skipping ahead.

"Its not that bad Bells, I think you might actually like it. I know Edward will." I just grunted in answer. I doubt there is anything in here that I would like. Ok maybe the biker chick outfit but I knew there was a snowballs chance in hell that they picked that particular one for me.

"Ok Bells go to your happy place and just put on the costume." Alice said as Rose pushed me into the small dressing room. I closed my eyes thinking of standing in Edward's arms. I took a big breath and then opened them slowly. There hanging in front of me was a dress. It was dark blue with white here and there. It looked as if it walked out of the pages of a Jane Austen book. My mouth fell open it was so beautiful, Alice slipped into the small cubical.

"What do think? We heard you call Edward Mr. Cullen and he called you Miss. Swan and it reminded us of Jane Austin's book Pride and Prejudice. Plus the dress doesn't have that many ruffles so we thought you might like it." I just stared at the dress.

I could picture me in the dress sitting on a swing as Edward pushed me. "I don't like it." I stated not taking my eyes of the dress.

"Love it?" Alice asked watching my every expression. I just nodded, she began to squeal. "I knew it. Rose she loves it!" She screamed bouncing up and down almost knocking me into the wall. "Come on Bella try it on." I undressed quickly and Alice helped me into the dress. It fitted perfectly of course and the blue stood out against my pale skin, Rose shoved some high heels in my hands when I walked out of the dressing room.

"You really are trying to kill me, aren't you?" I accused as she sighed and just indicated to me to put them on. After I managed to put them on and stand back up without falling on my face, I noticed I was almost as tall as Rosalie, who was almost as tall as Edward.

"You look amazing Bella." Rose said after I did a few twirls for them. I was just turning towards her when a glimpse of red outside the window caught my eye. I looked back but it was gone, I could have sworn I saw something.

"Ok Bella, go get changed and we'll pay for our costumes." I turned back to them forgetting all about what I saw. I did as I was asked and as I placed the dress back in the plastic covering. I could not wait for the ball next Friday.

We were placing our costumes in the back of Rose's BMW when I noticed the black jeep down the street. I shiver ran down my spine as I got into the car. The jeep pulled away and disappeared around the corner. I relaxed a little but could just not shake the feeling of uneasiness. I kept searching the traffic as we drove trough Port Angeles but didn't see the black jeep again. I relaxed as we were well on our way to Forks.

The chatter between the two girls in the front distracted me enough to forget all the crazy things that went through my head and soon I joined in the conversation. We stashed the costumes in Alice's closet as it was almost bigger than her room and because the boy's were at Rose's house with Jasper. We were heading there next after we stopped at the shop to pick up some takeaways for the boys.

The boys basically attacked us when we entered the living room. They paused their game and barely greeted us as they ransacked the bags, devouring everything in sight. Edward's whole face lit up when he saw me and he winked at me before joining the boys grabbing something to eat before there was nothing left. I walked over to the couch and was followed by the girls.

Alice sat down next to me while Rosalie un-paused the game and played on. Knowing Emmett would be occupied for awhile. Edward was done first and came to sit in front of me on the floor resting his head on my knee. I ran my hand through his hair watching as Rosalie conquered yet another stage. By now Emmett was done and stood in the middle of the living room glaring at Rose.

"Rosalie Hale! What do you think you're doing?" He asked and we all looked in Rose's direction watching her reaction. She just kept on playing when suddenly she was hit with a pillow.

"Oh this means war!" She chucked a pillow towards Emmett who ducked and it hit Jasper instead. He didn't miss a beat and threw one back towards Rose and it hit Edward. Pretty soon pillows were flying all over the place, we all laughed and screamed until we were out of breath and had to stop. I was on the floor next to Jasper. Edward was on the other side of Rose who was straitening her hair. Alice's hair was standing in all directions were she somehow managed to pin Emmett on the ground and was sitting on his stomach.

"You truly are a frightening little monster. Now get off me." Emmett bellowed from under her, she grinned at him before she got up and helped the rest of us clean the mess we made.

After everything was done we all opted to watch a movie and settled comfortably on the couches. Edward and I lay on our sides and his arm snaked around my waist as he propped himself on his elbow. Emmett started the movie, Bride Wars, and we all watched as two supposed best friends messed up each others perfect day.

"Did you have fun today?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yes it was better than I expected." I whispered back snuggling closer to him.

"Good, that makes missing you worthwhile." I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"I missed you too." He smiled turning his full attention to the movie. "Edward?"

He didn't look down, "Hmm..." I bit my lower lip wondering if I should say anything about the black Jeep.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later."

Seeing that it was getting late we left awhile after the movie, Alice and I rode with Edward. They were in deep discussion about something about her car so he didn't see me stiffen in my seat as he turned onto our street. There, disappearing at the end of the street was a black jeep.

"Did you just see a car in the end of the street?" I asked looking at Edward.

"No, sorry I was looking at Alice. Why is something wrong?" Yes I think I'm going insane I wanted to say but I just shook my head.

"No I thought I recognized the car." Edward stopped in front of our house.

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked Edward as Alice got out of the car.

"Yes, Esme and Carlisle is not home yet in anyway." We got out and headed into the house.

"Edward honey, it's nice to see you. Did you have dinner yet? You're welcome to join us." My mother said before we even closed the door. She pulled Edward into a hug.

"Thank you Renee, hello Chief Swan." Edward said over her shoulder to my father who appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Edward. Renee why don't you let the boy breathe and I think something is burning in the kitchen." My mother left Edward and ran to the kitchen to save whatever it was that she's busy cooking.

"Edward, do you want to watch the game with me?" My father asked and I cursed silently wanting to spend some time alone with Edward. Edward looked at me smiling my crooked smile, his eyes pleading with me. How could you say no to that? I nodded and smiled back as I followed them to the living room. Alice was describing our shopping trip to mom in the kitchen so I opted to sit with the men. I joined Edward on the couch and lay with my head in his lap. My father could at least handle that much contact between us I thought as Edward began to come trough my hair with his fingers, gently massaging my head at the same time.

About twenty minutes later my mother called us to the table and we followed the delicious smells towards the dining room. She made Chicken Alfredo with rice and a mixture of vegetables. We ate in silence, whatever it was that burned was probably saved because the food was delicious. My father even had two helpings. Edward had to assure my mother four times that he had indeed had enough to eat because she kept on offering him more. Alice and I helped our mother clean up the dishes as the men went back to watch the game.

"Bella, would you take out the trash for me sweetie?" I sighed, why was I always the one taking out the trash? I asked myself as I walked out the back door to the back of our yard. I placed the bag inside the trash can and just placed the lid back on when I saw a movement near the woods.

I froze. "Isabella we're watching you." I turned around and ran towards my house. I knew that voice, even though I've only heard it once before. It was James's voice. I closed the door behind me and slumped to the ground hugging my knees. I thought back on all the crazy things that happened today. The bang on the window was made by Laurent. It must have been him on the crutches. The glimpse of red was Victoria. She must have come to see if I was still in the store. The black Jeep I saw was them and now James's voice.

I got up and opened the back door. Nothing but darkness stared back at me. I closed it again and walked to the front door. I opened it and scanned the streets for a black Jeep. Nothing, not even a stray cat walked in the street. Maybe you are going crazy Isabella Swan.

"Bella are you ok? You're as white as a ghost." Edward said behind me curling his arms around my waist. I relaxed into him enjoying the feel of his warmness behind me.

"I'm always as white as a ghost Edward." He chuckled and kissed me on the head.

"I have to go, what time are you picking me up tomorrow?" I smiled. Since its going to be sunny tomorrow, I was going to give Edward a motorcycle lesson. Two weeks ago I took him for a drive along the coast. He played it cool and only held onto the back seat. Once I opened the throttle he quickly grabbed me around the waist. He relaxed soon enough and actually enjoyed it. Now he wants me to teach him how to drive one himself.

"Around ten am, I want to drive to La Push and see if I can talk to Jacob." Even though I still thought he was childish I wanted to talk things out with him. Edward eyebrows pulled together slightly, I knew he didn't like the situation any more than I did. Mainly because it makes me unhappy and when I'm unhappy Edward tries to fix everything. It irritates him because he cannot do anything to fix this.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." he said and I smiled.

"Do me a favor and phone me when you get home." He looked at me cocking his eyebrow.

"Why? Do you think wolves are going to attack me?" I punched his arm playfully.

"No, just phone me ok." He nodded. He has never been able to say no to me. I reached up and kissed him. "Drive safely." He chuckled and walked to his car, waving he pulled away heading home. I turned around and headed inside locking the door behind me.

He phoned me after about fifteen minutes saying the wolves haven't gotten him yet. I slept uneasily that night, I kept dreaming about red hair and blonde men laughing menacingly and being chased by dreadlocks that suffocate you. I woke with a start around six am. I couldn't stand the restlessness anymore and decided to go for a jog.

I ran faster than usual hoping to get rid of some of my frustration, I was tiring and wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings. Yesterday's events kept turning in my head, why couldn't they leave Edward alone? Haven't they caused enough damage? I reached my favorite rock gasping for breath. I rested my hands on my knees.

"You're just imagining things Bella." I spoke to myself and froze when someone snickered behind me.

"You're not imagining things. Hello Isabella." I turned around as chills ran down my back. James stood there as blond and menacingly as I last remembered him. The only difference was the light beard he know had making him seem more devilish. "Thank you for making it so easy. I must say usually the hunter goes after the pray but since the pray came to the hunter… I don't look a gifted horse in the mouth."

I searched frantically for an opening to escape but my only escape route meant I had to go straight past him. "What did I ever do to you?" I asked hoping that if I keep him talking I would find a way out of this mess.

"You, my dearest Isabella did absolutely nothing. Edward on the other hand needs to pay for a certain misdemeanor." He touched his cheek where a fine long scar was masked by his beard.

"Now would you walk this way please Isabella." He indicated to his right. I couldn't go backwards unless I wanted to fall of the cliff. I could try and run for it once I stood next to him. I walked slowly towards him when Victoria appeared next to him.

"So fragile and weak, maybe I should make her a bit wilder since she is going to spend some time with us." Victoria sneered as I passed her.

"As long as you don't kill her, she's worth nothing to us dead." My head snapped up when he said those words.

"Edward should have broken your jaw you fucking bastard!"

I shouted at him when something hit the side of my head sending me into the dark arms of unconsciousness.

**Jpov:**

Laurent dropped his crutch. "Did you have to hit her so hard?" I asked annoyed that he spoiled my fun so quickly.

"She was irritating." He said as I sneered at him.

"Everything irritates you. Victoria, help me get her into the Jeep. Put away the knife Laurent you'll have your chance for fun later." I looked down at Isabella on the ground. She was laying on her side her face in the dirt, when she yelled at me she was exquisite. What would she be like in bed?

I trailed my hands down her sides and over her ass, squeezing it. My hands trailed down her thighs and finally stopped at her feet. I looked at Victoria.

"Would you come help me?" She sneered and grabbed Bella by the hair roughly.

"I thought you would like a moment alone." I laughed as we carried Bella to the Jeep.

"Jealous Babe, don't be. You know what they say about the forbidden fruit."

She laughed, "It tastes the sweetest."

I picked Bella up and shoved her into the back of the Jeep. "That it does."

**A/n Ok so as you may have noticed this chapter is a little different than all the previous chapters. It was very spur of the moment but I think it worked out nicely. I don't know if I will use any of the trio's pov again although I must say I enjoyed writing from James's pov so maybe I'll use his again. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. They made my day brighter and my long nights writing shorter. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists. I would like to thank my great beta, Princess Briar Rose, for polishing this chapter to perfection and for all her support.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	23. 23 Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**23. Help**

**Epov**:

I woke up screaming. Although I don't know what woke me and I couldn't remember if I had a bad dream, but I knew something was wrong. Esme and Carlisle came running into my room.

"What is wrong Edward? What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" She asked concerned while I glanced at the clock. Seven am, I sighed at least it wasn't early morning. What woke me? All I knew was that something was wrong. I had the same feeling I had the day Bella and Jacob had their big fight.

"Edward, please talk to us." Esme said as I ran my hand through my hair. My hair was drenched with sweat.

"I don't know what's wrong. I just have a feeling that somewhere something is terribly wrong. I'm sorry if I woke you." I said as I stood up to take a shower. Maybe I was just nervous about the motorcycle lessons Bella was going to give me today. Thinking of Bella made me feel better instantly. It was funny how just thinking of her calmed me. Even on a subconscious level she had an effect on me. As if she was a drug, my own personal brand of heroin.

"You didn't wake us honey. We were about to make some breakfast and then heard you screaming. It sounded as if you were being killed or tortured. Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Esme asked while she and Carlisle looked at me concerned. I was still thinking about Bella and it was easy to smile at them warmly, putting them at ease.

"I'm sure. It was probably just a nightmare. Carlisle maybe you should check under my bed, just to make sure there's no monsters after me." They laughed and the worry that still lingered in their eyes disappeared.

"Maybe I should check your closet too." He said mockingly and they turned to leave and give me some privacy.

"Feel free to join us for breakfast" Esme said before she closed the door.

I walked into my bathroom and took a long relaxing shower. The dreaded feeling was long gone by the time I was done and dressed in my oldest pair of jeans. In my hands were a black and white helmet, a black leather jacket and leather gloves. This was Bella's only condition before she agreed to teach me how to correctly drive a motorcycle. I smiled as I remembered her answer when I asked her what exactly the correct way was.

"Oh, not crashing or dieing, forcing someone to remove what's left of you from the road with a shovel. I swear Edward If you crash and die after I teach you how to drive a motorcycle, I will bring you back to life and kill you again myself. Then I will bring you back, shove a toothbrush in your hand and force you too clean up the mess." I smiled. I could remember so clearly how she jabbed me in the chest glaring at me, reminding me of a harpy. I would have cringed away in fear but she looked so damn cute.

I sighed and walked to the kitchen, I could hear Carlisle and Esme laughing as I neared it. "What's so funny?" I asked as I placed the motorcycle gear on the counter and helped myself to some scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Oh nothing, are you still planning to learn how to drive that monstrosity? You know how I feel about this Edward. Bikers are…"

"Organ donors, I know Carlisle but Bella is a really good cyclist and the safest driver ever." I said rolling my eyes. Carlisle was on a mission to make me forget about riding bikes. He even downloaded some pictures from the internet, they were about gruesome motorcycle accidents but when I remarked how one particular one would take ages to clean with a toothbrush he gave up trying to convince me to let go of the idea.

"You could be the safest driver in the world but it takes only one stupid person to drive into you." Esme voiced her concern.

"True but they could drive into me even when I'm in a car. Stop worrying about it. Anyway Forks has twelve sunny days a year, it's not like I'll be driving a bike everyday." This fact comforted them somewhat since they didn't voice anymore concerns.

After breakfast I played on the piano for a while before Carlisle challenged me to a game of chess. We sat at a table in his study with multiple empty cups of coffee next to us bent over the chess board. My plan to lure Carlisle into a trap was paying off as he moved his knight opening his queen to my powerful bishop when our little war was interrupted.

"Edward, what time were you expecting Bella?" Esme asked and I glanced towards the clock behind Carlisle's head. Holy crap! It was almost one o'clock. I took out my cell phone and checked it for missed calls or messages. A blank screen stared back at me.

"Shit, my battery is dead. Bella should have been here two hours ago." I said as I reached for our house phone.

I dialed Bella's number and listened to the dial tone. Why wasn't she answering and why didn't she try to reach me on the house phone? Dammit, why didn't I check my cell phones battery? Come on Bells pick up. Her phone went to voicemail.

"Bella it's me, please call me as soon as you get this." I placed the phone back on the receiver. "She's not answering her phone." I stood up and started pacing the study. Where are you Bella?

"Calm down Edward. I'm sure she's fine, don't get ahead of yourself." Carlisle said placing his hand on my shoulder. "Did she say anything to you last night?" He asked and I stopped pacing sighing in relief.

"She said she was going to talk to Jacob, maybe she is still with him."

Esme smiled, "You see, she's ok. She probably just got held up. She'll call you back any minute now." I sat down returning her smile and while I hoped she was right I couldn't help but keep an eye on the clock.

She didn't call. I sat there waiting and fought off multiple anxiety attacks. I tried calling her again at two pm to no avail. I tried again at three and placed the phone back on the receiver before I even heard the second word of her voicemail. By five pm Carlisle and Esme began to get worried too.

"I can't handle this anymore. I'm going to her house." I grabbed my car keys and headed for the front door.

"Edward wait, were coming with you." I didn't slow down when I heard Carlisle shout after me but got in my car and started it. I revved the engine as I waited for them to get in, why did it look like they were moving in slow motion? As soon as they got in I pulled away with screeching tires, Esme didn't say anything as I sped towards Bella's house.

I stopped in front of Bella's house and my brakes screamed in protest, as I got out I could smell the burnt rubber. I walked up to the front door briskly and was about to knock when it was opened by Alice. "Edward what is going on?" She asked worriedly.

"Alice is Bella here?" I asked without bothering to answer her question. She glanced behind me towards Esme and Carlisle and then looked at me with wide eyes.

"She's not with you?" I forgot to breathe and my knees buckled as I shook my head. I collapsed on the front porch, shaking from head to toes.

"Carlisle what is wrong with him?" Alice asked concerned as Carlisle and Esme knelt down beside me.

"Edward breathe, you need to breathe. Alice he's in shock, are your parents home?" He gripped my head between his hands. "Edward breathe, you have to calm down."

My lungs ached inside my chest and I finally listened to them as I breathed. The pressure on my chest seized but my heart felt ten times heavier than usual.

"Carlisle what's going on?" Charlie said suddenly as he appeared next to Alice. She must have fetched him from wherever he was in the house. I was captured in such a haze, I barely noticed as Charlie and Carlisle helped me inside one of my arms swung over their shoulders. "

Do you know where Bella is?" Carlisle asked Charlie as they helped me to the sofa. I snapped out of my haze when I heard her name.

"No we all thought she was with Edward. We tried calling her but she's not answering her phone." Alice brought me some sweet tea and sat down next to me. I sipped the hot liquid when something dawned on me.

"Did anyone call the others, maybe she's with them?" I asked hopefully.

"I was with them the whole day and we didn't see her at all." Alice said and I slumped back spilling some of the tea on me but I didn't care.

"Wait, are you telling me Bella is missing?" Charlie asked his voice an octave higher with each word.

"Bella is missing! What do you mean she is missing?" Renee shouted from where she just entered the already too crowded living room. Esme went to comfort her while Carlisle turned to Charlie.

"Edward said she mentioned going to Jacob this morning did she return from La Push?" Charlie shook his head.

"We haven't seen her all day." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. We all waited in silence and I could hear Renee sob where she stood in Esme's embrace.

"Billy did Bella visit Jacob this morning?" I saw how the little hope on his face disappeared. He hung up on Billy without another word and started dialing again.

"Harry, I want every deputy in my office in the next thirty minutes. It's an emergency… I don't care if you have to fetch each one of them at their house personally, just make sure they're all there." He hung up and turned to Alice.

"Alice phone Emmett and explain to him what happened, ask him to pick up Jasper. They have to search the surrounding forest. Then go and pick up Rosalie and search the nearest beaches starting with La Push. Renee and Esme search through the town. Carlisle you're with me and the rest of the police force. Edward, go to the Blacks and ask Jacob to take you to the tree house. All of us will meet back here in a few hours" The chief of police ordered us. Without waiting for a response he hugged Renee quickly and beckoned for Carlisle to follow him.

Renee followed Esme as she walked to the door and grabbed her car keys. Alice stared at me for a minute before she took out her phone and dialed a number. She talked to Emmett briefly and started to walk to the front door.

"Alice!" She spun around looking at me quizzically. "How do I get to Jacob's house?" I asked while I joined her at the front door. She informed me quickly and jumped in her Porsche. I sped towards La Push ignoring my pounding heart and only focused on finding Bella. If I had to face a thousand Jacob Blacks to find her then I will do just that. I stopped in front of a small house in La Push and pushed every emotion aside. I walked to the door and knocked praying that he would help me.

Billy opened the door and smiled. "Edward, my boy, what brings you here?" He motioned me inside and sat down on a small sofa. I closed the door behind me and stood in the middle of the room.

"Billy, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Is Jacob here?"

He frowned. "Does this have something to do with that strange phone call from Charlie?" He asked and I could only nod. "Jacob, get in here now!" He shouted and we waited about five minutes before a door opened and Jacob walked out. I noticed that his hair was longer it was about shoulder length. He stopped a few feet away from me. He folded his arms looking as cocky as ever. I took a big breath and decided telling them straight. It was the best way to break the news.

"Bella's missing. We don't know when or where she went missing and we started searching for her about half an hour ago. Jacob we need your help. I need your help."

Jacob fell down on the couch next to his father, both of them was speechless. Billy got up first.

"Where is Charlie?" He asked already searching for his car keys.

"Police station, I think." He nodded and headed out, I looked at Jacob who was looking at the ground. A few emotions played across his face

"What do you want me to do?" He asked finally looking at me. For the first time he looked like the old Jacob.

"Charlie said something about a tree house." He nodded and got to his feet.

"I'm sorry Edward, I wanted to apologize so many times but I didn't know how." He said walking over.

"No apology needed, come we better get a move on. We have to meet the others in a few hours." He nodded and led the way out of the house and into the forest.

We hiked together in silence for a while. With every step I gave, hope burned in me like a fire. I didn't think about what might have happened to her and only focused on finding her. I wasn't going to lose her too.

"I was wrong about you. I can see that you do love her, maybe even more than I love her." Jacob said suddenly breaking the silence.

"I do love her, I'll always love her." I stated simply knowing that it was true.

"We'll find her Edward." We both picked up the pace with new determination.

"Why does Charlie think she might be at the tree house?" I asked just to have something to talk about.

"Two years ago Bella was depressed over her Grandmother's death. She disappeared for two days and we finally found her at the tree house. She said that being on her own in nature helped her to work through her issues and she was a lot better after that."

I never thought that Bella could get depressed or that she suffered the loss of someone she loved. I realized that there was still so much about her I didn't know. We hiked in silence the rest of the way and when we walked into the clearing. The hope that burned inside of me died when Jacob climbed up to the tree house and shook his head when he found it as empty as we were inside. We turned our backs on the clearing and walked back to Jacob's house.

We didn't say anything as worst case scenarios ran through our minds. It was about ten pm when we finally arrived at his house. We got into my car and drove to Bella's house. Every light accept the one in Bella's room was burning. There were cars everywhere in the street. We walked into the crowded house dragging our feet. I didn't have to look at the people to know that Bella was still missing. Charlie was studying a map and looked up when we entered only to look down again when he saw the hopelessness on our faces.

I walked trough the crowd of people to her room, I opened the door wishing that she was waiting inside for me. I walked in to the dimly lit room and saw that her bed was unmade and her room in the state she left it this morning. I walked over and grabbed her pillow. Walking to the rocking chair I sat down cradling the pillow in my chest wishing I could hold her instead. Her strawberry smell still lingered on the pillow and it calmed me enough to glance around the room.

It was almost as I remembered it, books strewn everywhere over her desk. The new Wuthering Heights book I bought her was now lying dog eared next to me on the ground. Old socks were lying in the corner…I stood up. There was a pair of old socks in the corner. I ran down the stairs bumping into a few people but didn't care to look. I burst into the living room and everyone turned to look at me.

"Does anyone know what Bella's jogging route is?"

**Bpov:**

I felt pain, endless pain. It felt like my head was covered in thorns and no matter which way I turned my head I felt even more pain. I opened my eyes and saw a dimly lit wall. I tried to move my hands but rough bindings bit into my flesh, I quit squirming since it only brought on new waves of pain. After I while, through the pain I felt cold and I dared to glance at my legs. I was still dressed in my tracksuit and my feet were bound by rough rope. I was on my side lying on a white mattress on an even smaller bed. I heard voices coming from somewhere and the gurgle of water somewhere nearby before blackness swallowed me again.

Pain greeted me again when I woke up but this time, I welcomed it. Pain meant I wasn't dead yet. They say that before you die your life flashes before your eyes. Well they were wrong, I didn't see my life I saw everything I still wanted to do. I wanted to tell my mother I thought her latest interest, yoga, was a waste of time. She was going to end up breaking her back. I wanted to tell my father that he should get of the couch and into the gym. I wanted to be Bella Barbie for Alice at least once more. I wanted to make peace with Jacob and I wanted to tell Edward that I love him. I wanted to finish school, go study, get a job, get married and have children. I wanted to live. Death, death is easy. Life is much harder.

I don't know how long I have been unconscious, a day... a week... maybe only a few hours. I was in a small room. The bed was the only furniture. Suddenly the door opened and James came into the room.

"Isabella, you're awake. Good, Victoria will take you to the bathroom shortly. Laurent will then tell you the rules to our little game and I'll bring you some food later. Do you have any questions?" He asked as he sat down beside me trailing his hand down my leg. I suppressed a shudder.

"What time is it?" I asked he smiled and took his hand of me.

"About four pm, ah Victoria right on time. See you later Isabella." Victoria entered the room and he left.

"Welcome to the land of the living." She sneered and took out a knife. She cut the ropes by my feet. "As long as you listen to us you'll stay alive longer. Personally I hope you don't, that way I can teach you some manners. Come on let's get a move on." She said as I sat up and prodded me in the ribs with the knife.

She escorted me to the bathroom right across the room I was kept in and all I could make out was that we were in some sort of cabin. She pushed me into the bathroom quickly before I could get a good look at the rest of the house. She cut the ropes around my hands, I rubbed my sore wrists.

"You have ten minutes and if you're not finished I'll pull you out by your hair." She closed the door and left me in the little bathroom. There was no window so she had no need to stay. Escaping was out of the question since the only way out was through the living room. For now, I had to do as I was told to stay alive. I stripped quickly and took a quick shower. I found some clean clothes set out on one side and dressed quickly. I was just pulling the top over my head when she entered again. "Good, now back to your room."

Laurent was in the room waiting for me. Victoria closed the room door behind me leaving me alone with him. "Come sit down Bella. Do you mind me calling you that? I know that is what Edward and your friends call you." I shook my head and went to sit down on the bed. He took out a knife and started cleaning his nails with it.

"James wants me to explain the rules to you. The rules are simple..." He moved so quickly I could barely see it. He pressed the tip of the knife into my throat, "The rules are simple. Do as you're told and we won't kill you...soon. Do you understand?" He asked as I, by instinct, tilted my head back to escape the tip of the knife.

I swallowed, "Yes." The door opened again.

"That's enough. Clearly she gets the point." James said and Laurent grunted leaving the room.

"Here is some food." He placed a tray with soup and bread next to me. "Oh, and a comb. I thought you might like to brush your hair." He placed a small black come next to the tray. "Oh and before I forget..." He trailed his hand down my cheek and down my throat. He hooked his finger around the silver chain Edward bought me. "May I?" He leaned over me and unfastened the chain. "Mm you smell nice, don't worry Bella the game is about to begin. Soon it will be all over, for you mostly in anyway." He stood up and looked at the trinket in the air.

"Edward will never let you get away with this."

He smiled and chuckled. "I'm hoping he would do just that. It's far more interesting when a vengeful lover comes running in to save the day." So that was his plan to use me as bait to lure in Edward.

"You bastard! You won't get..." He spun around and back handed me before I could finish my sentence.

"See what you made me do. I don't want to hurt you unnecessarily Isabella. So don't force me to." I rubbed my burning cheek while he walked out the door locking it behind him.

**Jpov:**

I really didn't want to hit her and even felt a little bad about it. But she should watch her mouth the sooner she learnt her lesson the better. I walked into the living room. Laurent was sprawled on the couch and Victoria stood against the wall.

"Here Babe it's time you made a small delivery. I think it's time Edward knew what happened to his loved one." I held out the chain to her.

"Great but remember he is mine to finish." I nodded and smiled to her. She took the chain and left.

"Don't ever interrupt me again James. I like to play with my food before I enjoy there forbidden fruits." I cringed when I heard the way he talked about Isabella. What the hell? Since when did I feel sorry for her?

"Patience Laurent, you were drooling all over her. You'll get to have you fun when the time is right."

He snickered. "She reminds me of Tanya. Maybe she'll put up a better fight."

I chuckled. "Maybe..."

**A/n so things are hectic at my side. I'm moving into a flat (apartment) with my brother and between packing and working I had almost no time to write. Plus, I had a little writer's block so yeah just bare with me and I will update whenever I can. Ok so Jpov is back but once again it was necessary to let you know what they are planning. A little Bella pov too, to let you know how she is coping with everything and the return of Jacob. Yeah I like him as the best friend but not as a boyfriend so I had to bring him back. And even a mention of Tanya... what this brain of mine cooks up, even I don't know sometimes. **

**Thank you for all the great reviews. If I kept you awake during the last chapter dew to the suspense that was the intended idea and I hope nobody went crazy waiting for this chapter. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists I would like to thank my great beta, Princess Briar Rose, for polishing this chapter to perfection and for all her support.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	24. 24 Fragile

**A/N I do not own Twilight (blah, blah we all know that). **

**24. Fragile**

**Epov:**

I stood there in the middle of the living room breathing heavily, waiting in anticipation for someone to answer my question. Everyone was frozen. Charlie was still bent over the map he had spread out on the table. Carlisle was holding red pins which were now falling on the ground. Alice sat on the ground next to Renee whose hand was paused mid way in the air pointing to something on another map spread out in front of Alice. Esme was frozen in front of some deputy serving coffee. Emmett and Jasper were busy placing new batteries in a flashlight and was also now staring at me as if I was a crazed person. Scrap that, everyone was looking at me as if I was a crazed person.

Jacob was the first to come to life. He lifted his head from his hands and stood up from the sofa.

"I know her route. She always jogs the same route and I joined her sometimes." With those words the trance was broken, everyone began talking at once.

"Everyone quiet down!" Charlie shouted and everyone froze again.

"Edward, what are you thinking?" I was beginning to get agitated, Bella was missing and he wants to know what I'm thinking?

"Alice, why does Bella jog?" I ignored Charlie's question and his quizzical look while I waited for Alice to answer my question. She frowned obviously wondering what that has to do with everything.

"For exercise mainly, but I know she goes jogging when something is bothering her, or if she's irritated."

I smiled a genuine smile for the first time since Bella disappeared. "Edward, would you answer me dammit!" Charlie asked impatiently.

"Oh, sorry Charlie. I was in Bella's room and I noticed her running shoes are missing. Yesterday evening she seemed distracted and irritated. So I was thinking what if she couldn't sleep or was restless? Maybe she went jogging this morning and something happened to…" I barely finished my sentence when Charlie jumped into action.

"Everyone grab a flashlight and follow Jacob. Those of you who don't have a flashlight join someone who has one. Harry, can you ask Emily to bring the dogs? Good work Edward. I don't know why I haven't thought about that."

I just nodded and grabbed the flashlight Emmett was holding out to me. I headed to join Jacob in the front of the line. Everyone was filled with new hope as we waited for Charlie to join us. He was still busy giving orders to a few people.

"Do you really think something might have happened to her?" Jacob asked me. He was just as impatient as me to get going.

"I don't know. She seems to attract any form of danger that comes near her. I just want to find her, she's my life. I don't know if I can exist in a world where she doesn't." Jacob placed his hand on my shoulder and I instinctively felt that he knew what I meant. Charlie and Harry joined us finally and Jacob began to lead the way.

"You know, with the rain the dogs probably won't get a trail to follow." I heard Harry say to Charlie behind me.

"I know but she's my daughter and I'll do everything in my power to get her back."

I won't give up either Charlie_,_ I thought to myself as I scanned every inch of ground with the flashlight. The voices began to quiet down as we continued on the route. We walked about five miles when Jacob suddenly stopped in front of a rock some way up a hill. You could probably see the whole town from here but all we could make out through the rain was a light here and there.

"She jogs until here, rests and then turns around to jog back home." Jacob said as everyone started to gather around us. I looked around but it was so dark and crowded it was no use searching for anything.

"Did anyone notice anything out of place on our way over here?" Charlie asked but was answered by silence. No one wanted to be the bearer of bad news. "Ok, thank you everyone for helping out. Head home and get some sleep we'll continue searching tomorrow morning."

We watched as everyone slowly turned and walked away. Some voiced a form of comfort to Charlie promising to be back first thing in the morning before walking away. Where are you Bella? I shuddered to think what could happen to her, it started to rain harder but I barely noticed as the water began trickling down my neck, soaking my clothes. Was fate out to get me? Was there some sort of alert system that started warning fate? OK Edward Cullen is about to be happy, let's fuck up his life.

Like some sick joke bringing joy to some sick bastard. I was so lost in my trail of thoughts that I didn't see the rest of Bella's friends and family gather around us.

"Edward come on, it's no use searching now. We can come back tomorrow, we'll find her." I looked up at the last person I thought I would hear say something comforting to me. Rosalie stood in front of me with her hand on my arm, her hair was a mess and soaking wet. Her makeup was running down her face, her clothes all wet and her boots was covered in mud.

I looked around me at the people who loved Bella just as much as I did. They were all soaked. Alice's hair was hanging down her face and she didn't even notice our spoilt clothes. Emmett was standing next to Jasper. Both of them looked like they were dragged backwards through a thorn bush. Their clothes were in the worst state, with small tears all over. They probably got snagged by branches from trees as they searched the forest in the dark.

Renee and Esme had puffy faces and had the same empty look on their faces. Carlisle looked the same as Charlie, wet, exhausted and afraid. Both of them knew the bad world out there and what exactly could happen to a seventeen year old girl. Even though we all looked like shit I knew one thing, we loved Bella and will not give up until she was found.

"Come on we'd better go home. I know it'll be hard but we need to try and sleep for at least a few hours. If we want to continue the search tomorrow we'll need the rest. As long as there's life there's hope. I believe she's alive and I'll only believe she is dead when I see her cold body. So come on, pull yourself together and start walking." I was surprised to hear Renee speak for the first time since this afternoon.

Nevertheless we started walking home, saying nothing but still scanning the lit up ground as we walked back. Once back at the house we agreed on meeting at six am in the morning, before Carlisle, Esme and I headed back towards our home. We said little in the car but I did notice the concerned glances from Esme. I ignored it and just stared out the window, wondering about places Bella might be.

I went straight to my bathroom and took of my soggy clothes. I placed them in the bath before taking a warm shower. As I exited the bathroom I noticed a plate of cold ham sandwiches on my bed stand. Esme must have placed it there. I forced down the bread and turned of the lights. As I lay on my bed I knew that I would never sleep, instead I remembered all the good times with Bella.

After about two hours of rolling around I went and sat on the porch. It was still raining lightly and I just gazed into nothingness. Carlisle joined me after some time.

"How long have you been sitting here?" He asked as he sat down beside me.

"It was dark when I came out. Now it's not." Was all I said but he understood what I meant.

"I couldn't sleep either." He said and we sat there until Esme informed us it was time to go.

When we turned onto the Swan's street there were even more cars than yesterday. After we finally found parking space we walked to the house. I noticed some officers standing outside the house dividing some papers between them. I could here dogs barking in the back yard and voices coming from inside. I frowned as I walked into the cramped house, Charlie was yet again bent over a map and Renee was serving coffee to everyone. Carlisle walked to Charlie and Esme went to help Renee.

"Edward!" I glanced around when I heard somebody call my name. All I could see was a mass of people planning something or scanning something and talking.

"Edward… up here!" I spun around and looked up the stairs where I spotted Rosalie.

I don't know how but somehow I managed to maneuver my way through all the people and up the stairs. "Did you sleep at all?" She asked concerned leading the way to Alice's room.

"No, what's going on?" I asked as we entered the room. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob were already gathered here.

"People heard about Bella's disappearance and volunteered to help. Emily brought the dogs this morning but they're all wet. They reek! Alice made some posters this morning to put up across town and now we're escaping the madhouse downstairs". Emmett gave me a quick rundown of the morning's events. I nodded picking up a white paper from the floor. Bella smiled back at me. I dropped it back to the floor, wishing I could see the real thing.

I looked around Alice's room. It was a girl's room. Make up and beautification products was strewn everywhere. "So what's the plan of action?" I asked flopping down next to Jasper.

"Dad wants to take the dogs on the route Bella jogged yesterday and the rest of us will be divided to search further away from town." Alice said from where she sat against Jaspers legs. So we waited to be called downstairs, I couldn't stand just sitting around and started pacing back and forth. On my eighth turn there was a small knock on the door. Emmett stood up to open it.

"Is there an Edward Cullen here?" A small squeaky voice asked. "Someone downstairs said he might be here." The voice sounded frightened and broke on the last part of his sentence.

"Sure kid, he is in here."

Emmett turned around and revealed a rather pale boy. He had red hair and freckles. He looked from me to Jasper to Jacob. Obviously he didn't know how I looked and was now trying to figure out which one of us I was.

"I'm Edward." I said to help him out.

"Uh, a girl asked me to give this to you." He walked into the room trembling and held out an envelope. His hand was shaking so bad I had to reach for it twice before I could grasp it.

"Who are you?" I asked before the boy could turn and walk out of the room.

"Riley." He barely whispered before making a bee line for the door. I glanced at the envelope. It was completely blank. I opened it and emptied the contents into my hand. A paper and a small trinket fell into my palm. The others gathered around me to see what was inside of the envelope. I glanced at the trinket and felt how the blood drained from my face.

I burst through the others and ran downstairs. I stopped in the living room and scanned it for any sign of the boy. I spotted a flash of red at the back door.

"Riley, stop!" I shouted as I began maneuvering through the crowd of people. The boy's head snapped back as he glanced over his shoulder and when he spotted me, he ran through the back door. I cursed loudly when I finally reached the door. He was probably long gone by now. I heard growling coming from outside and when I opened the door I was met by an astonishing sight. Riley was backed into a corner of the backyard by a sand colored dog. A woman was trying to calm the dog. I ran forward to help but didn't exactly know what to do.

"Down Seth, down boy!" I heard the woman say as I reached her. The dog only snarled and still didn't back down from the cowering boy.

"How can I help?" I asked the woman who was still talking to the dog.

"I don't know. He doesn't want to listen to me!" She shrieked panic clearly in her voice. I crouched down on one leg.

"Come on Seth, its ok we got it from here. Good job boy. Come here boy." I said in the calmest voice I could muster. The dog stopped snarling but still stood aggressively in front of the boy. "That's it boy. Come on." I said again and this time the dog turned to me and sat down, his tong lolling out the side of his mouth. The woman sighed and placed a leash on the dog while Riley fell to the ground in a shaking heap.

"Thank you. Seth is still young and can get aggressive at times. I forgot to put a leash on him. Oh, my name is Emily." She turned around and held out her hand for me to shake. I stifled a gasp. Emily's face had a long scar on one side, from the temple all the way down to her chin.

"Edward." I quickly shook her hand before she thought I was staring when I remembered why I came out here in the first place. I walked to the boy. "Riley, who gave you the envelope?" I asked as crouched next to the boy. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jacob and Rose walked out into the yard and stopped next to me.

"Some girl, I don't know her. She just paid me to give you the envelope." He whispered as he sat up and glanced at all the people around him.

"Can you remember anything about her?" I asked patiently fighting of the urge to shake it out of him.

"Just that she had red hair."

I froze and yet again felt all the blood drain from my face. How did she find me? Where the others with her or was she acting alone?

"Edward what is going on?" I heard Alice ask, I got up and walked into the house, I didn't notice the people I bumped into as I walked up the stairs and into Alice's room. I stopped to pick up the piece of paper.

"Edward what the hell is going on?" Jasper asked from the door. I turned around.

"I know who has Bella." I stated simply and pushed through them to find Charlie. I stopped in the living room.

"Charlie I know who has Bella!" I shouted and everyone went quiet.

**Bpov:**

I watched as James walked out the door, my cheek was burning from the slap I had received. I crawled into a ball on the bed and glared at the food he brought in. I wasn't going to eat any of it, suddenly my stomach growled. I haven't eaten all day and was starving, well Bella you can either starve to death or see it as your last meal. My father told me about death row, apparently the person on death row can ask for any meal to enjoy as his last meal before they execute him. Well then, last meal it is I decided as my stomach growled again. I ate the soup hungrily, it wasn't very nice but at least it was edible.

James came back after a while. "Did you have enough to eat, Isabella?" He asked sitting down next to me. I nodded and just stared at a small dark spot on the wall in front of me. "Apparently your friends are looking for you."

My head snapped up. They knew I was missing. They would find me and everything would be over soon. Charlie would lock them up for ever and they would never be able to hurt someone else.

"Don't get your hopes up, the rain has washed away all of our tracks. They'll never find us." He said as if commentating on the weather. He clearly didn't know my father and I refused to give up hope. He smiled suddenly. "Your friends obviously care a lot about you. I wonder? Do you care about them as much as they care about you?"

He looked at me waiting for an answer. "Of course, I'd give my life for them!"

He snickered. "You say that now but when push comes to shove you wouldn't." I looked at him studying his calm facial features.

"I'll give my life for them in a heart beat. That is true friendship, willing to do anything for them."

He snickered again. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "You don't have a friendship like that, do you?"

He glared at me. "What do you know about my friends?"

I shrugged, "Would they be there out in the rain if you were the one missing?" I asked matter-of-factly.

"I…I don't know?" He confessed to my surprise.

"Would you be out there in the rain searching for them if they where missing?" I asked again and he shook his head slowly. "Why do you hate Edward so much?" I asked pushing my luck.

I thought he was never going to answer as he only stared into space, I was about to shake his shoulder when he spoke.

"He never appreciated what he had. He always took it for granted. Plus everything he had was forbidden to me. He had things that I could never have, so I decided to take it away from him. First Victoria, she was the most beautiful girl in school and she went out with Edward.

"I didn't like her much, I thought she was a snob and stuck up but once she began going out with Edward there was just something about her. Edward and I were best friends but one night at a party that didn't mean anything to me. Victoria was drunk and alone. Parties were never Edward's scene. One thing led to another and I slept with her.

"When I woke up next to her I knew Edward would never forgive me, and I was afraid I might loose his friendship. I never told him and promised myself it will never happen again. But it did, over and over again. He caught us red handed one day. I lost his friendship and Victoria's love. She went running back to him but he didn't want to take her back.

"She came back to me but it just wasn't the same." He got up and went to stand against the wall. "You know what the funny thing is?" He asked sounding tired. "He was probably the only friend I ever had. He always stood by me and came up for me. He even once took the blame for me. I just fucked up that whole friendship."

"Then make it right, let me go and I'll talk to Edward. You can talk to Edward, before it's too late. You don't have to do this." His head snapped up and he walked over to the bed picking up the empty tray.

"It's too late for that. I started this and I have to see it through." He walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Great, it seems he suffers from a split personality. One moment he is regretful, the next, emotionless_._ I shoved all thoughts out of my head and tried to get some sleep. I woke up to the sound of a key turning in the door.

"Isabella, why don't you join us for breakfast this morning?" James said and he left the door open. I grabbed the comb and quickly ran it through my bed hair before I walked to the kitchen.

I noticed Laurent sitting in the living room before I entered the small kitchen. James indicated to the chair beside him and I made my way over. He held out a white paper toward me, I took it from him as I sat down.

"Seems that black pixie haired sister of yours are creative. These were all over town, and they're bringing in dogs to search for trails." I glanced at my smiling picture. They must be sick with worry by now.

"Victoria did you sent the package to Edward?" James asked as I began eating the scrambled eggs.

"Yes, I paid a boy named Riley to take it to him. With a small note telling him he has until midnight tonight to find her or we'll send her to him piece by piece." I swallowed hard and felt the scramble egg make its way down my throat. It seemed like an Austin Powers movie where Dr. Evil announces his evil plan and then laughs his little evil laugh.

Was this the part where James and Victoria laugh their evil laugh?

They chuckled softly as I just stared at my breakfast. It really was my last meal.

**A/n ok I planned to write this sooner but my nephew that I haven't seen in three years paid me a surprised visit and we stayed up late until 3 am talking. Then the next day my mother hogged the computer to play games. Anyway here is the new chapter. Yes they haven't found Bella yet maybe in the next chapter we'll see. So James is growing on me for some reason so that's why you see a lot more of him than the other three. **

**Thank you for all the super fantastical reviews. Hope no one is crazy yet. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists I would like to thank my super beta, Princess Briar Rose, for polishing this chapter to perfection and for all her support. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	25. 25 Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, (yada, yada, yada). **

**25. Time**

**Epov:**

**9:00 am**

"Edward what do you mean, you know who has her?" Charlie asked me as he walked over to me. I held out the piece of paper, he took it and read it out loud.

"Edward, you broke my heart. So now we are going to break yours. You have until midnight to find what we took, or get your heart back, piece by piece. Signed V, L, J."

He stared at me for a long time and before I knew what happened I was up against the wall. Charlie had grabbed me by the chest and was pinning me to the wall with so much power I could hardly breathe. "It's your fault. It's your fault they got my little girl. If they so much as touch one hair on her head, you're dead, you're dead!"

Everything began to blur in front of me from the lack of oxygen. There was a sudden uproar of people all shouting at Charlie.

"Charlie let him go, this is not his fault and arguing is not going to help Bella. We have to find her before midnight so come on, we have think of how were going to do this." Carlisle's calm but serious voice calmed him enough to let me go and I fell to the ground in a heap.

"Edward, are you ok?" Carlisle asked concerned, crouching next to me.

I nodded. "Great, then you can tell us who these people are." Charlie said sarcastically above me.

"I'm pretty certain those initials stand for Victoria, Laurent and James." Esme said quietly behind us, I rose to my feet.

"Bella and I ran into them at the concert in Chicago a while ago, there was an incident and they might still bear a grudge against me."

Charlie glared at me and I could see how he clenched his fists. "Harry, send a deputy to see if we have any records of misconduct on these… these lowlife mongrels. Also check if some sort of transportation is registered to any of their names. Edward, make yourself useful and give a detailed description of their faces to our sketch artists. The rest of you will help and search the surrounding areas. Emily, please get the dogs up to that rock Bella jogged to in the mornings and see if they can find a trail."

Emily opened her mouth to say something when Charlie interrupted her. "I know what the odds are, just do it in anyway." She nodded and headed back outside. I saw a woman beckon for me to join her in the kitchen. She had a clipboard with her so I figured she must be the sketch artist. The house became very quiet as most of the people left, Alice joined me in the kitchen as I began describing Victoria.

"Shouldn't you be out there searching?" I asked quickly and continued the description.

"I'm waiting for the sketches, as she finishes them I'm going to hand them to the others. We divided into pairs and are going to ask around in town if people maybe saw any of them." I nodded as I described Victoria's facial features. After what felt like ages I stared at the exact replica of Victoria's face before Alice grabbed it and handed it to Rose and Emmett. They left quickly and I started with Laurent.

"I wonder if the dogs would find anything." I heard Alice say as she looked out the window. I glanced quickly and saw that it was raining again.

"I doubt it, no trail can be found in this weather." Alice sighed and turned around. She hoisted herself backwards on the counter and sat there dangling her legs.

"I don't know, her dogs are pretty amazing. Did you know that the leader of the pack saved her from a car wreck?" I shook my head and concentrated on the sketch. "Yeah, some drunken guy stepped in front of her car. She swerved out and hit a tree. The car looked like a pretzel. She was thrown into the windshield and cut her face pretty bad. No one could get the car door open to get her out, but the big black dog, Sam, jumped on the hood and bit down on her collar. He dragged her out through the windshield and saved her life. The doctors offered to remove the scar permanently but she said she wanted to keep it as reminder that no hope is lost until you breathed your last breath. She trains dogs now to help the police but they mostly just use them to locate lost people in the woods."

That explains the scar, I thought as I held up the finished sketch in the air. Alice jumped of the counter and gave it to Jasper and Jacob. She walked back to the counter and jumped up again. I watched as she began dangling her legs, she was clearly agitated. I began describing James.

"Edward you know them best, do you think they would hurt Bella?" She asked and her legs finally stopped dangling.

"I don't know, I think that they are unstable and so, could be capable of anything. James would probably hurt her just to get to me. Laurent and Victoria, I'm not so sure about." Her shoulders slumped forward and her chin rested on her chest.

"I hope we find her in time." I heard her whisper.

"I do too Alice, I do too."

**11:00 am**

Alice and I were walking through the streets of Forks with a picture of James in our hands. We asked everybody we came across if they saw somebody that looked like him but every time the answer was the same. Nobody saw or knew anything. We walked into the school yard. Forks high was our last stop before we headed back home, our parents phoned the principal and explained to him why we were absent. He understood of course and even asked any student with information to come forward. Our plan was to visit all the classes with the picture and ask if someone saw James or one of his followers. As we walked from class to class, I couldn't help but glance at my watch. Why is it that time speeds up when something bad is waiting for you and slows down while you wait in anticipation?

I felt so helpless, every second that ticked by meant that Bella's end was nearer. My end would also be near. My life would be over if she would die because for all intents and purposes, she was my life. Alice became quieter and quieter as we walked from class to class. I could feel how hopeless she felt. The bastards just hid themselves to well. They had a well thought out plan and we had nothing. It felt like they were playing with us and we just let them have their way.

"I saved Bella once in this hallway, did she ever tell you?" Alice asked as we made our way down the corridor.

I shook my head. "The janitor just mopped the floor and forgot to put out a warning sign to warn us about the wet floor. We were walking next to each other when she slipped. I barely caught her wrist in time, but I just saved her from hitting the floor." Her voice broke on the last sentence as a sob escaped her throat, a tear rolled down her cheek.

I pulled her into a hug and rested my head on her spiky hair. "It's ok Spiky, we'll find her. Don't give up hope just yet." I hoped my words weren't as hollow as they sounded.

**1:00 pm**

We walked into a somewhat crowded house. Alice immediately walked to Jasper and he pulled her into a tight embrace. I looked around, Emmett was also holding Rose. Carlisle was holding Esme's hand while he talked to some police officer about something. Charlie even had his hand on Renee's back where he stood next to her. The person that could comfort me wasn't here. I had so little time left to find her and there was no clue to where we could even start to look. The living room door opened and Harry walked in clutching some papers in his hand.

"Charlie I have something that might interest you." All our heads turned to him expectantly. Was this the miracle I was waiting for? "James and Victoria's name came up clean but this Laurent guy has some record. Breaking an entering, shoplifting, stealing a car, assault and he may be tied to some rape cases in Chicago."

We stared at him dumbfounded. He basically said Bella was held captive by some maniac and this was supposed to be interesting. "Somehow he managed to break his knee…"

"Yes I broke it." I interrupted and he looked at me surprised before he continued.

"He had the cast removed in the hospital in Port Angeles. He had to give an address to the hospital and the address was a hotel room he stayed in during his visit. I took the liberty of calling the hotel and they confirmed the room was still booked until tomorrow, although he hasn't been there for the last day or so."

Everyone started talking at once. "Quiet! Harry call a judge and get me a warrant, I don't care about jurisdiction. Tell him a police officer from Port Angeles can come into the room with me. Did you find anything about their transport?"

He nodded. "Yes, a Jeep was registered in James's name. As of this time I don't know what year the model is or what color."

Charlie nodded. "It's black, his Jeep is black." I said remembering the black Jeep at the concert.

Charlie looked at me. "Ok. Harry, could you also find out if it carried a tracking device?" Charlie asked him ignoring the fact that he was already overloaded with tasks. "I did. The tracking company will send the last known coordinates to us as soon as they get them, it my take a few hours." A few hours! We didn't have a few hours.

Harry turned and hurried back to the station. The atmosphere in the house had changed suddenly from hopelessness to excitement and for the first time it felt like we were actually making progress.

**6:00 pm**

I was in the kitchen making some sandwiches when Charlie came back from Port Angeles. He walked to the nearest couch and sat down. He took out a small envelope. "All we could gather from the contents of his room was that they planned on taking Bella to a house in the woods. There was no indication to what part of the forest it was but at least we knew it's somewhere close by. Where going to search wider through the forest, we're just here for a quick pit stop." He said as more people walked into the house. I grabbed a flash light and went to stand by the door. If I had to search the entire forest on my knees I will.

"What are these?" Renee asked as she opened the envelope.

"We think they are his previous victims." Esme gasped suddenly and took a picture from Renee's hands.

"Edward don't you know this girl." I took a few steps forward and stiffened. Tanya was smiling widely at me. I walked to Esme and took the picture from her. Why did Laurent have a picture of Tanya? I turned it around and almost dropped it. There were a few words scrawled on the back.

**Put up a good fight. **

"It's Tanya…. that Fuck killed Tanya. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill them all." I spun round, grabbed the flash light and walked into the forest.

**11:00 pm**

I shown the flash light on my watch and continued on. I stumbled over some tree roots but couldn't care less. All I cared about was finding Bella. My clothes were ripped and drenched from the rain. I could hear people walking around me but no one called out to say that they found something. I could hear dogs barking and voices from people around me, we didn't want to stop. We didn't want to give up first but as the seconds ticked by we knew it was hopeless. I didn't feel anymore, I was loosing Bella more every second and I don't know how to find her. I just kept stumbling on, kept falling to the ground, kept standing up and kept placing one foot in front of the other. It was the only way to stay sane.

**3.00am**

I walked into the Swans house, all the volunteers left awhile ago. I looked into the living room, Renee was crying and Charlie was comforting her while tears rolled noiselessly down his cheeks. Jasper was comforting a crying Alice and Emmett was doing the same for Rose. Esme walked over to me, tear drops clinging to her eyelashes and embraced me tightly. We failed, I failed.

I could only hope that they return Bella's body to us. I turned out of Esme embrace and walked to the swing in the back yard, it was the first place I kissed Bella and I just wanted to be close to her. I was about to sit down when something silver caught my eye. A small silver box was on the seat of the swing. I took a deep breath and picked it up. I didn't want to know what was waiting for me under the lid.

I walked back inside and looked at Bella's loved ones. They wouldn't have the strength either to look under the lid. "What is that Edward?" Jacob asked me, he was the only one who saw me come back in.

"It was on the swing, I think someone placed it there while we were out searching for Bella." Now everyone looked at me, I slowly took of the lid and stared at a small piece of paper. I took it out and exposed a strand of hair. I could smell the faint smell of strawberries. I placed it on the table next to me and without thinking where the rest of her body was hidden unfolded the small paper. I couldn't help but sigh in relief after I read it. Somewhere out there really was someone listening to our priers.

"Bella is still alive. We have another day to look." I passed the paper around and everyone felt a bit of relief after they've read the same line I did just a moment ago.

**You have failed. The next box will contain her head if you don't find her at midnight tomorrow.**

**Bpov:**

I have never given much thought to how I would die. But seeing your time literally tick away really does raise a few scenarios. I sat on the small bed, my back against the wall and my knees brought up to my chin. I stared at the clock, hung on my wall courtesy of Victoria. Twenty minutes left before midnight and then it was pumpkin time. Unlike Cinderella my knight in shining amour was as absent as rain clouds in the Sahara dessert.

Tick tock, tick tock the stupid clock was teasing me. I have envisioned a few hundred scenes since they told me my time of death. The visions changed since this morning. This morning I still had hope and now my last will power was as defeated as Samson without hair.

I envisioned Edward saving me in the nick of time. Every time I heard a noise from outside I saw everyone I loved rushing in and saving me. I saw myself running into Edwards waiting arms and hearing him whispers small nothings in my ear to comfort me. Never had my visions faltered, not when I was ushered back into the room. Not when Victoria came in to hang the clock on the wall, not when James brought me food and stayed awhile with me. I began to rock back and forth as I remembered his little visit.

**Flashback:**

I sat on the tip of the bed listening to the seconds tick by. Every sixty seconds represented a minute, one more minute that I was waiting for someone to save me. Every sixty minutes represented an hour and every hour I thought the same thing, maybe they will find me in the next hour. It's been four hours when my door opened, James walked in with a plate of sandwiches.

"I thought that you might be hungry." He placed the plate next to me and went to lean against the wall. I looked at the sandwiches, looked like chicken mayonnaise. It was one of my favorite toppings on bread but I wasn't hungry.

"It's not poisoned, I made it myself." I frowned why would he make me some food?

"What? Did Red go for a manicure?" I asked sarcastically. He smiled obviously finding something funny.

"Red? No she and Laurent left to run some quick errands."

What? Did they go shopping for the perfect murder weapon? "I'm not that hungry. Not that it matters since I'm going to die and all."

His face softened somewhat. "Are you afraid to die?" He asked tilting his head. "Yesterday you were all for giving your life for your friends". I stared at him for awhile when he cocked his eyebrow at me waiting for my answer.

"Dieing for someone you love seems like a good way to go. Things differ somewhat when you know you're going to die and even when you're going to die. Plus if you don't even know what method is going to be used before you're killed gives anyone the right to be scared, don't you think?"

He laughed out loud suddenly. "Would you like to know how we intend to kill you?" He whispered to me, he seemed rather morbid about the whole situation.

I shook my head fearing that if I knew it would worsen matters not make it any better. "We couldn't make up our minds you know. Laurent wanted to play with you until he got what he wanted and then slid your throat. He was all for cutting you here and there before he killed you though." He waited awhile.

The scene he created in my head wouldn't go away. All I could hear was the ticking of the clock. When he finally felt that I had enough time to digest what he told me he continued. "Victoria wanted to beat you to a pulp and only when you begged to die would she finally give in. She likes the whole dominant thing."

He stopped again but I was expecting something like that from her so there were no surprises there.

"And you, how did you want me to die?" I asked surprising him a little.

"I couldn't make up my mind. When I thought about Edward I wanted you to suffer, torture you before finally killing you. Somehow I just couldn't picture myself torturing you, so I thought instead maybe just suffocating you would be better and less messy." I stared at him. Why couldn't he just say where going to shoot you in the head or the heart. Now I have even more visions running through my head.

"I can't decide witch one sounds better, I guess it doesn't matter since I still die. So on which one did you decide?" He smiled again but it was his usual devilish grin.

"We couldn't so we played rock paper scissors." My mouth fell open. They played a silly game deciding my fate.

"Who won?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"Mm, I don't want to spoil the surprise now do I? You'll just have to wait and see."

He smiled at me while I just glared at him, tick tock. Tick tock the clock ticked away taunting me. "So, knowing you will die soon, I ask you again. Would you still give your life for your friends even though they couldn't find you in time?"

I didn't hesitate. "Yes I would."

He shook his head. "Why?" He still couldn't grasp the idea of what true friendship really is.

"Why not?" I countered getting fed up with his games.

"They failed you, you're going to die tonight and it's their fault. They couldn't find you in time. Surely you blame them for the position you're in now?"

Did he have no brains at all? "They are not forcing you to kill me. That was the decision _you_ made. You are the ones that decided to play God. You are to blame for the position I am in now. If I'm mad at somebody, it's you, not my friends."

Tick tock, tick tock was all I heard after my little speech. Tick tock, tick tock and he sat down on the ground. "Sometimes you don't have a choice." He said in a small hopeless voice.

"You always have a choice James. It's up to you to make the right one."

He looked at me. "You know out of all the people I have harmed you are the only one I have remorse over". I felt a form of hope for the first time today.

"Then let me go, you can say that I hit you over the head or something." He looked at me, studying me and then my hope disappeared as we heard the Jeep stop outside and James stood up.

"Try to eat Isabella. You still have some time left." He said before he walked out the door locking it behind him.

**Present time:**

Tick tock, I had five minutes left. Time never meant much to me until today, I never grasped what wasting time really meant until I had no time left to waste. The arm on the clock moved just an inch, another minute of my life gone. I grasped my knees and held them tight, the arm moved another inch. Three minutes of my life left, time stood still for nobody.

I pictured everyone I loved, Rosalie with all her beauty. Emmett with a stupid grin, Jacob the way he was before he changed. Jasper all tall and quiet. Esme always the loving mother. Carlisle as serious as always, but with a soft smile. Alice with her spiky hair dressed in the latest fashion. Mom in some yoga position, Dad sprawled on the couch in front of the TV and finally Edward. I pictured him like the first day I saw him, sunrays falling on his head making him look like an angel.

Ding_._ I opened my eyes, my time was up. A key turned in my door and it swung open, Laurent walked in closing it behind him. "Isabella I have looked forward to this moment since we brought you here. And this time, excuse the irony. No one is there to save you." He walked towards my bed and took out his knife, I still clutched my knees. "How does it feel knowing you're going to die any minute?" He asked as he stopped in front of me.

I didn't even look up and just stared at the front of his chest. "It feels like crap." I answered him.

He chuckled. "Understandably, but I'm going to fix that for you. Before I kill you, we'll have some fun. At least you'll have slept with one person before you die. Now why don't you lay down?"

I gulped. "Go to hell!" My skull felt like it was going to burst as the bottom of the knife made contact with my head. I fell to the side and he climbed on the bed.

"Ooh, feisty! I like that." He pressed the knife under my chin. "Let's try this again, lay down Bella." I was going to die but I was not going to make it easy for him.

"No, I don't think so." He raised his arm to punch me again and I kicked him. He fell of the bed and I sat up quickly aiming to run for the door.

"Bitch! You'll pay for that!" I started to run for the door when he grabbed my ankle and I fell, face first on the ground. He stood over me and grabbed my arms, pulling them to the side he turned me over. I was still breathing heavily, when he sat down, straddling me.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah some fun, lets see what your hiding under your shirt." He trailed the knife down over my chest and down my stomach.

He raised himself and untied his belt pressing the knife back against my throat. The door suddenly opened.

"Wait, I have a better idea, get off her Laurent." I looked up, James came to stand next to Laurent as if the position I was in didn't bother him at all.

"What is it know? I was just enjoying myself." He said while he slowly got off me. James grabbed my hands and helped me to my feet. He half carried, half helped me to the bed.

"Where going to torment Edward some more. Give me your knife." Laurent obliged and James leaned forward taking a strand of hair in his hand. There was a slight tugging sensation and then he stepped back, the strand of hair clutched in his hand.

"Seems you have some more time Isabella, come on Laurent you waited this long what is one more day?" Laurent smiled in my direction and walked out.

"Thank you James". I said and he froze for a few seconds before he closed the door behind him, locking it.

**A/n finally I got time to write this chapter. Sorry Bella's still missing; I can be really cruel some times. Ok James has a soft side, who could have guessed. All I can say is the next chapter will be action packed so just bear with me. **

**Thanks for all the reviews; I can't think of words that can describe them, they're that good. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists. A special thanks to my wonderful beta, Princess Blair Rose, for polishing this chapter to perfection and all your support.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	26. 26 Plans, flames and action

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I do own the pair of Winnie The Pooh slippers I'm wearing. **

**26. Plans, flames and action.**

**Jpov:**

I stood in the corner of the small cabin we were hiding in. My back was against the wall. I was quivering even though there was a nice warm fire burning in the small fireplace. I was quivering not because I was cold but because I was staring at the two monsters I have created. I was quivering because for the first time in my life, I was going to betray them and not only am I going to betray them, I'm going to betray myself. As two pair of eyes glared at me, I was truly afraid. Afraid that my plan will fail. They seemed like wild animals, doing as they pleased and taking orders from no one. Once upon a time, I was able to control them but as they say, you can take the animal out of the wild but not the wild out of the animal.

"James what the fuck is going on?" Laurent asked me while he was cleaning his nails with his knife.

For some this might seem disgusting but I knew he only did this when he was severely agitated. "Relax Laurent, I'm going to take this little present to Edward and when he opens it he would know he was almost too late to save his little whore." I took out a small silver box and placed the strand of hair inside it.

"Can I take it to him?"

My head snapped up. "No!" I screamed out, shit I didn't want to shout. "I want to see the despair on that morons face when he finds it." I did some damage control and hoped no one would linger on my little outburst. I placed a small folded piece of paper on top of the hair.

"I'll still be the one who gets to kill her right?" Laurent asked, pointing the knife in my direction. I nodded. Edward, you had better get here in time. I won't be able to stop him the second time around, I thought to myself as I still portrayed the image of the hunter.

"I still don't see why we can't kill her now. We could be across the border before they even find the body." Victoria asked as she sat down on small brown couch.

"Well, that defies the whole point of the game now doesn't it?" I said as Laurent smiled.

"I agree with Victoria, we should kill the little bitch now and then when we're across the border we can let Edward know where to find her body." I suppressed the anger in me,

"There's a chance that the police will be looking for my Jeep. This means that we can't drive in the day. Therefore, we have to drive during the night. And, I don't know about you, but I don't want to sit around with a dead body until nightfall."

Laurent glanced from me to Bella's door and back. "I guess that makes sense, but I'm not waiting for midnight. As soon as night falls, I'm going to kill her. If you try and stop me this time, I would not be held responsible for my actions." He said this so normally as if it was second nature like a hunter catching his pray, just a way of life.

"Fine then as soon as night falls. Now if you'll excuse me I have a delivery to make." I pressed away from the wall and strolled past them casually walking to the door. I had been forming this plan for the last hour and seeing that it was almost two in the morning, it was a pretty desperate plan.

I was about to get into the Jeep when Victoria spoke behind me. "Can I join you?" She asked as she walked up to me.

"I rather you don't, It would be awfully hard for me to concentrate with you around me." I hoped my small lie had the desired effect.

She trailed her index finger over my lips and smiled a little. "Maybe you're right, but what will I do while you're gone?" She said while she started to fiddle with my top button on my shirt.

"I won't be long and I'm sure you'll think of something." I said and she smiled, she tilted her head up for a kiss.

I leaned down and pressed my lips lightly to hers when she suddenly pressed me against the Jeep deepening the kiss. She fisted my shirt and began kissing me with so much passion it almost hurt. It felt like the desperate nights we sneaked away from Edward for a quick stolen moment.

Back then, the adrenaline combined with the fear of being caught at any moment, could take you to such highs, now it was overwhelming and exhausting. Victoria was always wild and she never slowed down. She always left me exhausted. Even though the sex was really great in the beginning, I just wanted to take it easy and really enjoy the moment. As I kissed her back, I smelled her perfume and it burned my nostrils, the smell was so sharp it was almost revolting.

She finally broke the kiss. "Hurry back I'll be waiting for you." She said seductively against my lips.

I forced a smile at her. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

I climbed into the Jeep and started it. As I pulled away, I looked in the rear view mirror and watched as her figure disappeared. Ok the hardest part was over. I just hoped the rest of my plan would be as easy as this first part. I drove for a while before I stopped and rested my head against the steering wheel. I have never regretted anything in my life. However, kidnapping Bella was the biggest mistake I have ever made and that includes sleeping with Victoria while she was still with Edward.

I wasn't a fool I knew how life worked. One right doesn't correct a million wrongs. They say whatever you do comes back to you in tenfold, well if this was the shit hitting the fan, I would take it gladly. I sighed, Edward I am buying you some time. I just hope it is enough. I started the car and drove to Bella's house. Indirectly I was driving towards my own doom.

There was no one there. I parked the Jeep a few streets from her house and walked to the deserted house. Every lamp pole had a poster with her face smiling at me, she looked so happy so serene. I walked past the house and into the back yard. I could smell a faint trace of wet dog. I spotted a swing set and walked over to it. I sat down on the seat and started to swing back and forth. The paint was faded and here and there, it was peeling from the steel, it was possibly a family heirloom.

I imagined Bella's mother playing on the swing, swinging as high as possible. Then I pictured a small brown haired girl being pushed by her father, he would smile in wonder at her carefree laugh. He would suddenly stop the swing, pick her up twirling her in the air and then fall to the ground drunkenly, tickling her.

I shook my head to rid myself from the visions. The silence was disrupted suddenly by soft voices. I got up and placed the silver box on the swing, someone was bound to find it eventually. I walked into the cover of darkness and slowly made my way past the house in the dense forest, as I passed the living room window I couldn't help but peek inside. Bella's mother was crying and her father was trying to comfort her but I could see the tears fall down his face. A tall lean blonde guy was comforting a small black haired girl. Her tears were flowing freely down her face and his shirt was completely soaked through. He didn't even notice it, nor did he notice that there was a cut on his arm that needed some attention.

I spotted another couple, a muscular bear of a man was comforting the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Even with a swollen tear stained face she was beautiful, I looked away from her when another pair of people walked into the living room. I didn't recognize them but the woman was weeping also while the blonde man tried to comfort her.

I felt like an outsider catching a small glimpse of the agony I have caused. Revenge seemed so easy, yet seeing the despair it can cause others somehow, it just wasn't worth it anymore. I wanted that good feeling I was bargaining on for the last month. I wanted to feel like a God, knowing I had the power to punish the people that sinned against me.

It's funny I never considered that Gods could bleed. I noticed a movement at the door and saw Edward for the first time since I took Bella from him. I hardly recognized him. He was a mere shadow of the man that broke my jaw in that parking lot. He glanced around the living room until he was swept up in the unfamiliar woman's arms. They must be Edward's foster parents. He hugged her back before he headed to the kitchen. I walked to that side of the house and watched as he opened the door heading for the swing.

He was about to sit down when he spotted the box, I wanted to run to him and knock it out of his hands. I wanted to take him to Bella and give her back to him. I didn't want him or her family to suffer anymore. Instead, I stood frozen and watched as anguish crossed over his face. He looked at the box and then walked back into the house. I walked back to the living room window and saw how he walked into the living room.

A tanned boy I didn't notice the first time looked up and said something, now everyone's attention was on Edward. He looked at them and then very clearly made a decision. He said something and then very slowly opened the box. He took out the small folded paper and looked into the box before reading it. He seemed relieved as he spoke probably announcing that Bella was not dead and passed the paper around. They passed it from the one to the other I turned and walked away. I walked to my Jeep when a new poster caught my attention. I walked up to it and glanced at my face.

I smiled. This was going to make things much easier. I climbed into my Jeep still smiling. I climbed over the front seat to the back and lay on the seat. I would crash here for a while before setting in motion the final part of my plan. I woke to the sound of rain falling on my windshield. It felt so eerie and quiet. It was still dark out. It can't still be morning, can it? I glanced at my watch and shot up, three pm in the afternoon.

I must have been really tired, shit I wanted to finish my plan by now. I climbed into the front seat and started the car. I drove to the very outskirts of the town and stopped at a fairly old looking shop. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a few lines on it. I climbed out and ran through the drizzling rain entering the shop. It looked like a small café. I spotted an old man standing behind the counter and walked over to him.

"Sir I'm very sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if I could quickly use your phone please?" I asked him smiling friendly.

He looked me up and down, "Is this some sort of scam? You young ones always come in here with some sort of scam." He grumbled in my direction while pointing his finger at me accusingly.

"No Sir, I just want to phone the chief of police and give him some information." I said politely and he just grunted.

"Oh this is new, nice try boy but why don't you just leave my shop." I sighed while I hung my head.

"Very well but the information is very important, here I wrote it down you can call him yourself." I placed the paper on the counter and walked out of the shop. I glanced back and saw him dialing frantically. Hold on Bella, your savior is on his way. I got into the Jeep and started driving back while whistling to myself.

I stopped outside of the small house and as I got out, I knew something was wrong.

"You bitch, today you'll die. Ugh…you'll pay for that!" I heard Victoria scream and ran for the front door. The house was filled with black smoke. "Where are you, you little slut!" Victoria screamed again, my throat was burning with each breath I took and my eyes were watering from all the smoke. I saw a figure stumbling over towards me. I could not make out anything in this smoke but froze when the figure stopped in front of me.

"I will find you and then you'll pay. I swear I will kill you, you whore!" I looked into a wide-eyed, frightened to death Isabella Swan.

**Bpov: From early that morning.**

I did not sleep a wink last night, ever since I heard James leave I expected Laurent to walk through that door coming to kill me. He never came and James was yet to return from where ever he went. Why did James stop Laurent last night? Was this really some game to him? Or did he try to buy me some more time? I shot up when I heard a key turn in the lock. Victoria walked in and closed the door behind her.

I clutched my knees and brought them up to my chin. "You can relax I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet." She walked to the other side of the room and leaned against it facing me, she folded her arms and her upper lip pulled up slightly as if she smelled something disgusting.

"Tell me something Bella, what does Edward see in you? You're not very attractive. You're so thin you're almost fragile. You don't wear any form of make up and your sense of fashion is nonexistent. Why did he pick you out of all the girls in this hick town?" She asked looking at me waiting for me to answer.

Well what was I supposed to say? It was a mystery to me as well. There was no legit reason for him to like me. "I don't know why he wants me." I said in barely a whisper, she smirked at me.

"You know I never intended to cheat on him, it just happened. It was an accident and I should never have done it." I looked up suddenly and suppressed the urge to giggle.

"How do you accidentally sleep with someone?" I asked before I could help myself. There was no reason for me to provoke her. After all she could decide to kill me at any moment.

"Easy. I had too much tequila, he looked cute and I took advantage. Or he had too much tequila, I looked cute and he took advantage. Either way, a lot of tequila was involved and someone definitely took advantage." She smiled at her little inside joke.

"I felt dirty and stupid for betraying someone like Edward, at least I did before it happened again and somehow it always happened again. I went to him after he caught me cheating on him but he did not want anything to do with me anymore. I wasn't used to being told no to. I wasn't used to men like Edward denying me. It hurt like hell being rejected by Edward but James was more than willing to fill his place." She chuckled lightly as she found something amusing.

"Did you listen to yourself just now? Are you still wondering why he didn't want you back? Are you really that daft? I wouldn't want to go out with someone as narrow-minded as you."

She glared at me and I could see her opening and balling her fists. "Yet here you are. You're the one staring death in the face and I am the one with all the power. Life is just not fair is it?" She said as I rested my chin on my knees.

"I never expected life to be fair, that way I'm not all depressed when things doesn't work out the way I planned. The only thing I have learned from life was that you can merely survive it." I stared at my feet but I could hear Victoria move.

"Do you always have answers for everything?" She asked and I looked up, she was standing at the door with her hand on the doorknob.

"I don't have answers for everything. I just have views and beliefs. Finding the answers is what living is all about." She looked at me quickly before walking out locking the door once more behind her. I glanced at the clock it was about eleven am, this was going to be a long day. I fell to may side and laid in the fetal position I stared at the clock and watched my time tick away.

**Epov: about three pm in the afternoon.**

The whole morning rushed by, there were even more volunteers today than yesterday. Everyone came over once they heard that Bella wasn't dead. We searched through areas we couldn't get to yesterday and were still waiting for some search parties to return from their search. We were all gathered in the living room when Harry's cell phone suddenly rang. We stopped our discussions so that he was able to hear the other person over the phone.

"Yes…and when was this…yesterday morning…..they are always just one step ahead of us…yes…thank you ….bye." He turned to Charlie. "That was the tracking company, the last coordinates they received was within Forks. They must have disconnected the device after that." The weight that rolled of my shoulders briefly returned in what felt like twice the amount. I can't believe we still couldn't find her, time was running out and this time I feared, they weren't going to give us some more.

I walked into the hallway trying to escape the suffocating feeling of despair when the Swans house phone suddenly rang. I walked over to it slowly. "Swan residence." I answered automatically.

"I have some information regarding Charlie's missing daughter." I straightened up and grabbed a pen and notebook that lay next to the phone.

"I'm listening." I held the pen at the ready.

"A suspicious black Jeep was sighted at the fallen cabin near Goat Rocks. One woman and two men where spotted entering the cabin please tell Charlie." I scribbled the details quickly while thanking the kind stranger. I placed the phone back on the receiver and searched for Charlie.

Once I spotted him I wove through the men and stopped out of breath in front of him. "Charlie someone phoned with a possible location where they might be." He looked up at me and took the paper from me reading it quickly.

"Dammit it was under our noses the whole time. I want every police officer to follow me to Goat Rocks." While he said this, he walked to the door and grabbed his gun belt and chief of police jacket. I followed him. I wasn't going to let him go without me.

"Charlie let's take my car, its way faster than your Cruiser." He turned when he heard me speaking.

"You and the rest of my family are staying here. I don't have time to worry about you too." I slammed the top of the cruiser.

"I'm not staying behind Charlie. There is absolutely nothing you can do to keep me here." He glared at me for a while.

"Fine. You stay near me, understand?" I nodded and began walking to my car. The crunching noises that his shoes made on the gravel were a good indication that he was following me.

"Buckle your seat belt and hold on." I said as soon as he closed the door. I pulled away with screeching tires. Gravel was sprayed in every direction. Charlie only gave directions when it was necessary but then it was single words forced out of tight lips.

"Is that smoke?" He asked suddenly pointing to something in the sky. I looked up and saw a cloud of dark black smoke.

"Yeah, seems like it." I focused on the road again as we flew around a corner.

"The smoke is coming from the area the cabin is situated in." I didn't reply but pushed the gas pedal even harder into the floor. We shot into a clearing and I stopped the car with a new spray of gravel as it slid on the ground. We got out and stared at the burning cabin, flames leaked out of the windows and as we watched the roof came crashing down. Harry stopped next to us in his police cruiser.

"Phone the fire brigade! Get them here now!" Charlie said as I spotted the jeep behind the cabin.

"Charlie the Jeep is still here. Tell Emily to bring the dogs, James and his followers might still be here". I said and he turned to Harry.

"Call Emily maybe we'll be lucky this time."

We watched as the cabin slowly burned away. The fire brigade just extinguished the last of the flames. "Chief we found one body in the cabin, it looks like a male. We don't know how the fire started yet but we do know that he was dead before the fire started". I looked up. Bella might still be alive. What happened here? Charlie walked over to the cabin just as Emily arrived with the dogs. She brought about five dogs, I recognized the sand colored one as Seth and a big black one which must be Sam.

"You two, each take a dog and see if you can find a trail, Emily you and I will also take one." I took the last leash out of Emily's hand before Charlie could appoint someone else.

"I'll take the last one." I didn't wait for him to answer and walked to the forest behind the smoldering cabin.

"His name is Quill!" I heard Emily call after me. I raised my hand to let her know I heard her just as Quill barked excitedly.

He picked up pace and I had to hold on extra hard onto the leash to control him. "Slow down boy, I can't follow you if I break my neck." I said aloud but he just continued to drag me deeper in to the forest. After what felt like hours of treacherous hiking, he stopped suddenly and growled loudly. I squinted ahead but saw nothing when there was a sudden loud bang.

"James, no!" I unmistakably heard Bella scream and I dropped the leash in shock. Quill shot forward and flew ahead. There was a sudden growl and barking just up ahead.

"Ah!" I heard a small scream before it was suddenly cut of. I shot into action and ran ahead bursting into a clearing only once again to freeze in my steps. Quill was standing over Victoria growling at her when she even made the slightest movement and Bella was on her knees next to James. There was blood flowing from his right shoulder and their hands were clasped together on his chest, her forehead was pressed against his while tears were rolling down her face.

**Bpov: Around three pm that afternoon.**

I shot up when I heard a key in the door, as it opened slowly I instinctively knew it wasn't Victoria. Laurent entered my room and closed the door behind him locking it. "Your time...is up." He said popping the p. He placed the key in his back pocket "Now no one will disturb us." He took out his knife and walked over to me. I stared at him when I suddenly began smelling gasoline.

"Oh don't mind the fumes. Where just going to burn this place to a cinder so that there is nothing for the cops to find. Now stand up Isabella." He pressed the tip of the knife under my chin forcing it upwards. I had to stand up to avoid becoming impaled, I felt so hopeless. Where was Edward? Wait...Edward. Light bulb, I actually had a plan that might work.

"Walk this way Isabella." He grabbed my wrist and started walking backwards. I followed without protesting. "That is a good girl know take of your shirt." He dropped my wrist. I stopped a few inches from him.

"Laurent can I ask you a question before you do anything?"

He smiled. "Of course feel free to ask whatever you want." He trailed two fingers down my shoulder.

"How much did it hurt when Edward broke your knee?"

He pulled a face. "A lot. I have never felt a pain like that in my life."

I smiled lightly. "Good." I kicked the same knee Edward broke with as much force as I could muster. I heard a satisfactory bone crunching noise and he fell to the ground and grabbed his knee with both hands leaving the knife on the ground.

"Bitch!" I bent down and picked up the knife just as he made a lunge for me, he slipped and fell into my hand that held the knife. I heard a gurgling sound and then he became rigid.

I kicked him in the ribs but he didn't react whatsoever. I tried turning him over but he was just too heavy. I saw the tip of the knife handle sticking out and when I pulled it out from under him the entire blade was covered in blood. I reached into his back pocket and removed the key. Creeping to the door I unlocked it silently.

I took a big breath and opened it. More fumes hit my nose as I snuck into the empty hallway. I was about to enter the living room when I walked around the corner of the bathroom and straight into Victoria. She dropped the candle she was carrying and the moment it hit the floor the entire floor went up in flames.

"You bitch, today you'll die… Ugh…you'll pay for that!" She screamed as I launched forward and stabbed her in the stomach. I ran past her as she clutched her stomach but by now, the entire cabin was filled with smoke. It burned my throat as I inhaled it and made my eyes water, I had no idea where the living room door was.

"Where are you, you little slut!" I heard Victoria scream behind me, seemed the smoke had the same effect on her. I saw a beam of light through the dense smoke and began making my way over to it. "I will find you and then you'll pay. I swear I will kill you, you whore!" I stumbled on when I walked right into James. I froze as fright took over my body. He just stared at me before he suddenly came to life.

"Come Bella the door is this way." He held out his hand for me and I took it without thinking twice. He started pulling me towards the beam of light. We stumbled out into fresh air and inhaled deeply as my airways burned in complaint about all the smoke I had inhaled. "Come on Bella we have to keep moving, Victoria will be out any minute now." He grabbed my hand and began towing me into the forest behind the cabin.

He dropped my hand as we stumbled over branches and uneven ground for what felt like eternity. He finally stopped and sat down on a fallen tree, I leaned against a tree breathing heavily. "How did you manage to escape from Laurent?" He asked when our breathing normalized.

"I broke his knee and then he fell into his own knife."

He smiled suddenly. "I have always told him that thing was going to kill him one day." I smiled at him.

"James you backstabbing fucker, wait until I get my hands on you". We heard Victoria from somewhere behind us.

"Come on this way." he indicated to an open space behind him. We ran to the other side were we found a small inlet formed by two trees crossing each other. "Get in there and stay there." He pushed me into the inlet and went to hide behind a tree just as Victoria stumbled into the clearing.

"Bella if you don't come out this instant I will go back to the cabin and kill Edward, he finally found our hiding spot. I'm sure I can get a clean shot before they arrest me." I flew out of the inlet and faced Victoria.

"Edward has nothing to do with this." She smiled and aimed a gun at me.

"Oh but he does, nobody says no to me." There was a loud bang at the same time James flew out from his hiding spot jumping in front of me.

"James, no!" I shouted as he fell to the ground. James took a bullet for me!

Suddenly there was a loud growling noise and barking.

"Ah!" I turned around and saw how a big dog bit down on Victoria's arm tackling her to the ground. He stood over her and every time she moved, he growled menacingly.

I turned back to James and sat down on me knees next to him. "What did you do James?" I asked pressing some pressure on his wounded shoulder.

"I gave my life for a friend. Didn't you say that it would be a good way to go?" He grabbed me hand linking our thumbs and making a fist with it turning my hand inwards resting it on his chest.

"Why didn't you just let me die? Why did you have to give your life for mine?" I asked in a whisper.

"Because... I chose too." He said as his body went limp.

"No…James….no". I whispered. Tears fell from my face to his as I rested my forehead on his still warm one.

**A/n sorry it took so long but I wanted the perfect rescue and it was very hard for me to kill James. He really grows on you after a while. I felt no pain in killing Laurent though lol, he just doesn't have the charm that James has. **

**Where does time go, Work takes two thirds of my day, then I have to make dinner for my brother and I and when I'm finally done doing what I love (writing Fanfics) it's early morning and the start of a new day. Well I'm of to bed I hope the rescue was worth the wait.**

**Thanks for all the reviews; they totally motivated me to write this chapter the best I could. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists. A special thanks to my wonderful beta, Princess Blair Rose, for polishing this chapter to perfection and all your support. Be sure to check out the story she's busy writing "Bella Cullen" it's really good.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	27. 27 Hugs and kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (never have and never will). **

**27. Hugs and kisses.**

**Bpov:**

"Bella, everything is ok. It's all over now."

I looked up when I heard Edward's voice. The last couple of days I dreamt about that voice. I imagined that voice and somehow my imagination had it all wrong, his voice was so much better in real life. I stared at the most beautiful angel that that voice belonged to. It took me only one nanosecond longer before I got up and ran to him flinging my arms around his waist, burrowing my face in his chest. His arms circled around me and crushed me to him making breathing almost impossible but I didn't care, on the contrary, if it were possible to be closer to him I surely would have done so. I forced my face up to look at his. He raised a hand and wiped the last lingering tears in the corners of my eyes. I was aware that some more people entered the clearing but I didn't even look to see who it was.

"Is it wrong of me to feel so happy in these circumstances?" I asked not taking my eyes of his, his green orbs were glowing with emotion. Even though his eyes were shadowed with dark rims and his facial features spoke of tiredness he still looked like a bronze haired God to me.

"No my love, there is nothing wrong with that." He said smiling softly at me, I heard my name being called out behind me but did not bother to look who it was.

"I love…." I was silenced when his mouth came crashing down on mine. I responded instantly, pouring everything I have into the kiss. All the emotions I felt of never seeing him again, of longing to kiss him just one more time. I savored the kiss, to brand it into my memories. So that I could always remember just what it felt like to be kiss by Edward Cullen, after I thought I might never see him again in my life.

The kiss we shared was both urgent and demanding but soft and tender at the same time, as if he too was savoring it. He finally broke it of and rested our foreheads together as we breathed heavily. I could imagine how we must look to other people. Like in the end of a movie where the hero and heroine is reunited and they have a big make out session not caring if the world ended around them. Just like now. People were bustling around us and screaming my name. Nor Edward nor I cared about that.

"You, Edward Cullen". I finished my sentence from earlier.

"As I love you". He said as someone cleared his throat behind us loudly. I would recognize that sound anywhere. Even if I stood in the loudest rock concert, I would hear it as if my father was standing right beside me. Edward pecked me on the nose just like the first time we shared a kiss in my backyard witch felt like eons ago. Edward dropped his arms from my waist reluctantly and I turned to face my father who pulled me into another suffocating hug before Edwards arms were even at his side.

My father rubbed my back in comforting circular movements as he whispered small nothings into my hair. From his chest, I glanced around for the first time. Someone was leading away a now handcuffed Victoria, who surprisingly wasn't putting up any form of resistance. I recognized Emily where she was tending to a small pack of dogs and when I turned my face to the other side of the clearing I saw as a coroner zipped up a black body bag witch contained James's body.

"Come on Bells lets go home, everyone is waiting for you." My father said finally letting go of me. Edward was at my side at once lacing our fingers together as we began to walk back towards the cabin. Everyone I walked past smiled and nodded in my direction and some touched my shoulder briefly before they went on documenting what the police would call the crime scene.

Emily gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and a warm hug while stating how happy she was that I'm ok before tending to the over exited dogs. Edward and my father said little as we made our hike back to the cabin. Every now and then, my father touched my hand smiling at me before concentrating on the forest floor. Edward offered to carry me piggyback stile but I declined saying that I wanted to put this chapter behind me all on my own. He just nodded and kept our fingers laced together.

When we finally reached the cabin, there were more people touching and hugging me. Stating how happy they were that I was ok. My father insisted that the fire apartment's medic check me out since apparently those hundred statements that I was fine, weren't good enough for him. The medic said that physically I was fine but that I just needed a lot of rest, my father muttered something about incompetent medics but I wasn't paying him a lot of attention. I was scanning the area for my father's Cruiser searching for an escape route from all the attention I was suddenly receiving.

"Where is my father's car?" I asked Edward who was still holding my hand.

"At your house, we came in my car since it is a lot faster than the police cruiser." He explained quickly when he saw my quizzical look. I nodded understanding and looked at my still mumbling father.

"Dad can Edward take me home please?" I asked and saw the dilemma in his face. He wanted to be with me but being the chief of police his presence was still needed here.

"It would probably be better if Carlisle checked her out since the medics here are not really doctors and know very little about trauma cases". Edward said saving me once again as my father nodded.

"Just don't drive like you did when we drove here. I just got her back. I don't want to loose her again." Charlie kissed me on my forehead.

"Of course, Chief Swan". Edward said and we began walking to his Volvo.

"I love you Bells!" I heard my father call out behind us.

I turned around. "I love you too dad!" I called back seeing a tear roll down his face. I ran back quickly to give him a hug before running back to where Edward was holding the car door open for me.

I slid into the passenger seat and Edward closed the door and walked around the car briskly. I inhaled the smell of leather and smiled at Edward as he slid in next to me. He caressed my cheek lightly before quickly pecking me on the lips. He started the car and drove slowly to my house. I turned on the stereo and relaxed as the sound of Debussy filled the car. We drove in comfortable silence all the way to the house, I knew he must have a million of questions for me but he would not ask me even a single one until I felt ready to talk about it.

_What did I ever do to deserve someone like him? _I thought briefly as we stopped in front of my house. I glanced at it. "How bad is it going to be in there?" I asked with my hand on the door handle.

"As bad as it was back at the cabin but it's your family in there so it won't be bad at all. They all love you Bella and you can do this, besides I'll be there every step of the way."

I smiled at him. _I would follow him into the pits of Hades. _I thought to myself as he got out of the car and I followed his example. He took my hand and we walked to my house. When I opened the front door a blur of black shot into my vision before I was hit with a force that would have knocked me to the ground was it not for the arms around my waist keeping me in place.

"Bells I was so worried! Are you ok? Do you need anything? What did they do to your clothes?" Alice asked me when she finally let me go to scrutinize my body for any sign of injuries.

"Give her some time to breathe Alice. Bella, baby, I was so worried about you." My mother said pulling me into a hug. "I thought I have lost you forever." I breathed I my mothers perfume, she always smelled floral.

"I love you mom." I said into her chest causing her to hug me even closer to her.

After my mother, it was Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie. When Jasper pulled me into a hug, I noticed a big cut on his arm. "Jasper you know you are bleeding right?" I asked pointing to the cut.

He glanced down and shrugged. "It seemed like the least of my worries considering the situation you were in." I wanted to say something when the wind was knocked out of me as Emmett gave me one of his famous bear hugs.

"I almost lost you little sister, don't you ever do anything like that to me again." He said as he placed me back on my feet as I turned around I looked at the person who was now standing in front of me. His hair was a bit longer than I remembered and in need of a comb, he had shadows under his eyes and his shoulders were hunched forward.

"I'm sorry Bells for everything, I'm really glad that you are ok and alive. Would you please forgive me for being such an ass?" I looked at him and even though he didn't look like the Jacob I knew, I saw the Jacob I loved and cared about. I saw my Jacob.

"I forgave you along time ago you stupid ass." I said as I gave him a hug lifting the mood somewhat.

"Carlisle, Charlie wanted you to check on Bella and then maybe give her a sedative to help her sleep. She's been through a lot these last few days." Edward said suddenly behind me. I glared at him but he just shrugged as Carlisle walked to me with his medical bag. He gave me a thorough examination before declaring the same finding as the medic at the cabin. He then turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"Bella I know that you don't want to talk about your ordeal now but I have to know. Did any of them abuse you…err…you know….err…sexually?" Carlisle asked me staring at me with a serious expression, everyone in the room was silent and I saw Edward clenching his fists.

"No, I wasn't. James saved me before Laurent could do anything to me." I said and everyone gaped at me as if I said I saw mother Theresa abusing small children.

"James saved you?" Edward asked disbelief in his voice.

"Yes he did. He saved me twice and he paid for it with his life." Everyone kept staring at me. Carlisle was the first to recover his composer as he began searching for something in his bag. He finally took out two small bottles and two syringes.

"Bella I'm going to give you something for pain and a sedative to help you sleep. I'll ask your father to arrange that you give your statement when you wake up." I nodded and watched as he injected me, about three minutes later I became very woozy. Carlisle helped me up the stairs to my room when I remembered something and turned around clutching the railing.

"Mom you should really quit the yoga before you hurt your back and tell dad I said he better start doing some form of exercise other than just sitting in front of the TV the whole time oh and Alice when I finally return to school one day you can pick my outfit for me, ok?." The words came out slurred as if I was drunk. It must be the morphine injection Carlisle gave me.

I spotted Edward standing against the wall. "Are you coming or what? I don't want to be alone right now." I don't know if he understood me, but he glanced at my mother and she nodded. He quickly came up the stairs and took over from Carlisle helping me to my room. I fell on my bed and he untied my shoes for me, he very patiently helped me under the covers and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Don't go." I said weakly fighting off the arms of unconsciousness, as they threatened to pull me under.

"I'm staying right here, I promise." I heard him say before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke to a dimly lit room. I stared at the familiar furnishings of my room. Everything was quiet. Accept the rhythmic breathing from somewhere close by. I turned on my other side and looked at the person sleeping in my rocking chair. Edward's body was twisted sideways, his knees pulled up slightly and his head resting on the backrest of the chair. He was covered in a blanket and all you could see was his head and his messy hair. In the dim light I could make out the sign of stubble, he looked so peaceful. I sighed and climbed out of bed. I slipped on some slippers and with one last glance to Edward, headed downstairs. Everything was peaceful accept the constant sound of a chainsaw coming from my parents room, Charlie sure knew how to snore.

I headed towards the kitchen and slipped out the back door, I walked over towards the swing and sat down. I started to swing lightly and thought about everything that had happened to me in the last week. Being kidnapped, being manhandled, being almost killed twice and finally being saved. The last three moths was one hell of a ride. I remembered standing on my favorite rock looking out over Forks on my birthday and I how thought that a storm was coming. Well it wasn't a storm. It was a hurricane. It almost ripped me to shreds and ripped my family apart. It blew Edward into my life, for that I was ever so grateful. I stood on that rock thinking that nothing ever worthwhile happened to me in my seventeen years in Forks but I was wrong. Boy was I wrong, that seventeen years gave me great friends who really cared about me. They didn't mind scratches and bruises when it came to my well-being.

They stood up for me when I met Edward. They accepted him without prejudices. I had a family and I never really appreciated them until it was almost too late. The storm was a revelation to make me realize that I had everything I could ever want right before my eyes. I smiled. My family had grown bigger without a doubt. What started with Dad, Mom and Alice now ended with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme and Edward.

As I thought about a certain bronze haired angel, he just happened to walk through the back door. He smiled and I smiled back as he walked to stand behind me. "I thought I might found you here". He said as he kissed me on the neck and I liked the way his beard felt against my neck.

"Yeah I had a few things to think about." I stood up and indicated for him to sit down. He obliged and as soon as he sat down, I sat on his lap straddling him so that I could face him. I crossed my hands behind his neck the exact same time his arms circled slid around my waist.

"I could certainly get use to this." He joked and I smiled.

"So what did you think about?" He asked.

"The past three months mostly. My seventeenth birthday and you of course."

He frowned lightly. "Aren't you the busy thinker? So let's start with the last three months."

I sighed. "You know how you don't appreciate something until you almost lost it or were about to lose it?" He nodded. "Well I just realized that I never was satisfied with what I had and didn't appreciate it at all. I was always thinking that other people's life was more exiting and better than my own. I didn't appreciate my friends or family. So I had a revelation to look at things from a different angle."

He smiled suddenly. "Do you mean like the glass is half full rather than half empty?"

I shook my head. "No more like if the glass is half empty, work like hell to fill it up again. Don't expect that everything is your right and that you deserve it. If you want good friends, then be a good friend but don't let people use you. If you want to be appreciated in your family then appreciate your family members and if you want your relationship to succeed fight like hell to make it a success."

He looked away. "What if that relationship just causes harm to the one you love?"

I sighed and pressed my finger against his chin forcing him to look at me. "Then it's time to find out just how strong your love is. It's easy to love when everything is going according to plan but when something goes wrong, you will find out just how strong that love is."

He kissed me quickly. "Are you always this stubborn?" He asked and I chuckled.

"I don't know, ask my mother."

He laughed lightly. "So what did you think about me?" He asked plying with the hair in my neck.

"That you are the best thing that ever happened to me. There is a few things I was wondering about when I was all alone in that cabin."

He looked at me quirking one of his perfect eyebrows. "Like what?"

"What is your favorite color? What is your favorite food? What is your favorite ice cream? What is your favorite hobby? When is your birthday? Favorite movie? Favorite song? What is the stupidest thing you ever did? And my personal favorite. Who is your favorite super hero?"

He looked at me biting on his lower lip. "You were held captive in a cabin and you thought about all my favorite things?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes I realized that I didn't know all the little things about you that I really wanted to know."

He smiled and sighed. "My favorite color is blue. My favorite food is Mac and Cheese. My favorite ice cream is chocolate. You already know my favorite hobby, playing the piano. My Birthday is the seventeenth of January. Pearl Harbor is my all time favorite movie. My favorite song is the one I wrote for you."

I interrupted him. "You wrote me a song?"

He smiled. "Yes now shut up, I'm talking. The stupidest thing I ever did was trying to kill myself two years ago." My mouth dropped open. "It was right after my mother went crazy, I'll tell you about it later. Lastly I don't have a favorite super hero but my brother always was my hero". I looked at him stunned. "I scared you now didn't I?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You surprise me everyday, do you know that?" I asked him and he smiled again.

"I could say the same thing about you. So I told you mine it's only fair that you share."

_Great I should have known he would do this to me. _

"Blue, Pizza, mint chocolate, motorbike riding, thirteenth of September, Resident Evil, Eyes on fire, I took away the wet paint sign on a bench in Port Angeles and Batman".

He frowned. "Your birthday is already past?"

I nodded. "Why does it matter?"

He sighed. "I never got you something for your birthday."

I laughed and kissed him lightly. "Your first day of school was on my birthday so you can say you gave me you." He smiled and kissed me. "I told you, No Name, good manners never hurt anyone". He laughed and it started to drizzle lightly so I stood up and took his hand leading him to the kitchen.

I made us some breakfast and my family eventually joined us one by one. "Bells, Carlisle and I have been talking and we think you should talk to a psychiatrist about what happened to you. He has recommended the same person who helped Edward through everything that happened to him." Charlie said softly.

Alice was suddenly very interested in her fingernails and my mother was humming to herself as she washed the dishes. "She is really good Bella and I think it will help you." Edward said breaking the silence.

"I'm perfectly fine dad. I don't need to talk to anyone. I'll give my statement and then I'm done talking about it."

"Bells, we just want what's best for you".

I sighed and looked at Edward for support. "Don't look at me like that Bella, you were the one who said you fight like hell to fill the glass up again and Jane would be a good place to start fighting."

_No fair using my words against me, _I thought as my family looked at us completely lost.

"She helped you?" I asked looking at him. He nodded and I turned to my father. "Ok then, I'll do it but I'm just going to tell her what happened and then I'm done."

He smiled. "Thank you Bells, she will help you'll see."

I glared at Edward. "Whatever, I'm going to go shower before the cops arrive for my statement. No more discussing me behind my back." I turned and began walking up the stairs.

I couldn't help but think that maybe we were in the eye of the storm. It was now calm and peaceful yet once you think the storm is over the last part of the hurricane hits you even worse than before.

**A/n I apologize for taking so long to update. I was super busy the last two weeks and I had to update the other story I'm working on as well. At the moment I'm taking turns on updating the stories which means it takes a bit longer before you get a new chapter but I'll try my best to update this story again next week. It will most probably be the last chapter but I'm still deciding on that. All good things come to an end eventually, right?**

**Thanks for all the stupendous reviews; they were great and made me feel all warm and fussy inside. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists. A special thanks to my wonderful beta, Princess Blair Rose, for polishing this chapter to perfection and all your support. Be sure to check out the story she's busy writing "Bella Cullen" it's really good, there is a link on my profile for her story.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	28. 28 My own teddybear

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, (yup that's never going to change). **

**28. My big teddy bear.**

**Epov:**

"OK are you sure you're ready for your first lesson?" Bella asked looking at me with those big brown eyes. Right now, they were filled with amusement. She was making fun of me.

"I'm sure Bella. It can't be that hard… can it?"

She smiled and there was a twinkle in her eye. "That is what all you newbie's think, so for the last time are you sure? You can always call a friend". I glared at her and heard Jacob chuckle from where he was standing behind us.

"Isabella Marie Swan, stop making fun of me and teach me already".

She laughed and I could hear Jacob still snickering behind me. "Ok, ok, ok don't go all psycho on me. First of all you mount the bike". She held onto the handlebars of her precious Suzuki and waited patiently for me to get onto the bike.

It has been two weeks since the incident and it was the first time Bella was out of Forks. She was basically trapped in her house. She just went to school and back to her house. Maybe it was my imagination but she didn't seem to be out with other people much. Accept for me, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice she didn't mingle with any of her other friends. The previous weekend she visited me at my house but that was it.

When I woke up this morning and the sun was shining, I got this inspiration that Bella was finally going to teach me to ride a bike. I called Jacob and he was totally my back up for luring Bella out of the house and to the back roads of La-Push. Her first session with Jane was scheduled for tomorrow and I wanted to put her at ease with being out and about. Right now, I was the one way out of ease with my surroundings. Jacob brought his bike along and said he would help rush me to the hospital if something should happen.

"Bella. Who taught you how to ride a motorbike?" I asked, eyeing the monster she seemed to be taming with ease.

"Jacob did about two years ago. I only fell once…. I think." She added the last part as she thought back to her first lesson.

I swallowed heavily. "That makes me feel a whole lot better." I said sarcastically still deciding if I should actually go through with this.

"It was no big deal Edward, you just get back on. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Bella said as if to coax me onto the metal monster.

I looked up. "Or just makes you the stupidest person on earth." I said with a croaky voice, my mouth was all dried out.

"Oh come on Edward, she just bumped her head a little. Ten stitches later and she were good to go".

Bella glared at Jacob. "You're not helping Jake, why don't you do something supportive and don't speak at all". She looked back at me and tilting her head side ways, she nodded to the seat of the bike, indicating for me to get on. I sighed.

_I should get my head examined, _I thought to myself as I mounted the bike.

The side of the bike pressed against my thighs and I could physically feel the power the bike possessed. "See it's not so scary after all." Bella said as if talking to a little kid. I glared at her from under my eyebrows and then winked at her.

"Ok, so what do you know about the bike handles?" She asked me and I saw Jacob walking forward slowly, he must be interested in what is going to happen next.

I glanced down at the handlebars. "The right handle is your throttle and the front brake is the lever just above it. The left handle can't turn but the leaver above it is your clutch".

This much I knew. W_ell the motorcycle magazine I read this morning knew but Bella didn't have to know that. _

"Good, so where are your gears?"

I looked down to my left foot and nudged the little leaver above the footrest.

Bella nodded again. "Jacob disconnected the back brake so you don't have to worry about that".

I frowned. "Why is it disconnected? It's supposed to be attached to something mechanical. You can't just disconnect stuff, what if I need it?" I said and it sounded more like jabber than actual words.

"Relax Edward. You don't actually need it. Plus if I wanted to untangle you from a tree I would leave it connected but I love my bike too much to let you crash it in your first try".

I pulled a surprised face and looked offended. "That hurt you know, placing a mere machine above the well being of your boyfriend. What can it do that I can't?" I asked winking at her.

"Well for starters it doesn't talk back. Ok moving on, pull in the clutch and make sure the bike is in neutral." I did as she asked and pulled in the leaver. I pushed down on the leaver with my right foot a couple of times and then once back up.

_The bike is most definitely in neutral. _

I glanced up at her and smiled, she chuckled softly. "Nice Edward, next time just check on the silver circle next to the clutch. See it's numbered from one to five and then there is an n before the one". I looked down and saw a small arrow pointing to n on the silver object Bella was indicating to.

_Now I feel like the stupidest person on earth. _

"So it is in neutral, now what?" I asked ignoring the chuckling from Jacob and Bella.

"Now you switch it on, keep the clutch pulled in and turn the key". I did as Bella asked and heard the engine roar to life just like a mad bull at the rodeo. I felt the engine vibrate as it waited patiently to be released from its shackles. "Good Edward, now put on your helmet and gloves". I stared at her. "You are not riding without them Edward, safety first".

I stared at the helmet she was holding out to me. "How am I supposed to hear you through that?" I asked taking it from her and stared at my reflection in the helmets visor.

"You'll hear me just fine, now put it on." I pulled a face at her and did as she asked. Next, she handed me the gloves. Once my attire was fastened properly, I placed my hands back on the handlebars.

"OK your clutch is your lifeline. If something happens, pull your clutch and pull the brake slowly. Remember to do it slowly because if you do it to fast you'll go flying over the handle bars". I heard her say perfectly, the helmet did not damper the sound at all. I nodded to indicate that I understood what she was saying.

"Now put the bike in first gear". I pulled in the clutch and nudged the gear leaver one down. I glanced at the silver indicator and checked it to see if it really was in first. The arrow pointed to the one. "Now release the clutch slowly and at the same time turn the throttle slowly. As you drive, listen to your engine and shift gears, as you need to. Remember Edward a bike is not a car, you will need to shift through the gears a lot faster". I nodded again and she indicated for Jacob to come closer.

She fastened her helmet and climbed onto the back of Jacob's bike. She gave me a thumb's up sign to indicate that I can drive now. I closed my eyes sending up a quick prayer before I slowly released the clutch and the bike started moving forward slowly. I started turning the throttle slowly and was so relieved that I didn't stall the bike that I forgot to keep turning the throttle slowly. The bike shot forward as I turned it way to fast and in my fright I slammed on the brake without pulling in the clutch causing the bike to stall. Jacob stopped next to me and I could hear as they laughed through their helmets. I ignored them and shifted the bike into neutral, I started it again and this time remembered everything Bella told me.

Three hours later and I could drive a bike, granted I only drove at forty miles and hour and the highest gear I drove in was third, all that mattered was that I could ride a bike all on my own. "So what did you think of that? Am I a Valentino Rossi in the making or what?" I asked as I took of my helmet and gloves.

"Sure the slowest one on the planet but you're alive and that is all I could ask for." Bella said as she hugged me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Ok, well, see you guys later. I have to go. I have a date tonight." Jacob said and I smiled at him as Bella waved to him as he drove off.

"Who is his date?" I asked as I pulled Bella closer for another hug.

"Don't know, some girl on the reservation. We'll probably meet her later". Bella said resting her head against my chest. I leaned down and breathed in her strawberry scent. A_s if to burn her strawberry scented hair into my memory so to never forget just how good she smelled,_ I thought to myself as I kissed her head softly.

"We should probably get back". Bella said and dropped her arms from my side.

"Yeah. Who's driving us home?" I asked as we geared up.

"I am, I want to be home sometime, oh, say before Easter next year and I think it's time for the pro to show you how it's done". Bella said and put on her helmet. I chuckled as she climbed onto her bike. I climbed on behind her and slid my arms around her waist. _Sitting like this she could drive us anywhere, I won't even notice the scenery. _

Twenty minutes later and we stopped in front of my house. Carlisle opened the door and waited patiently on the front steps for us to reach him. "Hey Carlisle, you can relax I didn't crash or fall over or anything. Everyone and everything is in one piece". I said as we reached the bottom of the steps.

Carlisle smiled widely. "I wasn't worried. Hello Bella, it's nice to see you as always". He said as he gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek. I rolled my eyes. Y_eah he didn't worry at all. The glances he kept giving me as if checking for any sign of injury is so like him. _

I followed him and Bella into the house and closed the door. I could hear Esme busy in the kitchen making lunch. "So Bella, how did it really go?" Carlisle asked as we made our way to the living room.

"He was a bit shaky in the beginning but after that he seemed to get the hang of it. But, I don't think you have to think about adding a bike to your already filled garage soon. He still has a few things to learn". Carlisle laughed softly as he and Bella sat down on the couch.

Esme walked in with a plate filled with sandwiches. "Bella, honey, it's so nice to see you". She said and placed the plate on the coffee table and went over to give Bella a hug and kiss. Bella already had both Carlisle and Esme in the palm of her hand. The weird thing is, she didn't even know what effect she had on them.

Everyone helped themselves to sandwiches and we talked over this and that until late in the afternoon. "We should probably get going Bella, it's getting late." I said interrupting a small conversation between Esme and Bella.

She glanced at her wristwatch. "You're right, thank you so much for lunch Esme. When you get those carpet samples I'd love to help you choose the right one". Bella said getting up.

"Of course sweetie, come visit soon". Esme said giving her a hug goodbye. Carlisle hugged her to and also reminded her to visit again soon.

"I'll be home later." I said waving at them as Bella and I left hand in hand. My car was still at her house and her mother was going to insist that I stay for dinner in anyway. It become somewhat of a ritual that if I was at the Swans house that I would stay for dinner. Partly it was my fault for staying until dinnertime and partly it was Bella's mothers fault for not taking no for an answer.

"You would swear I never come to visit you at all, the way those two hugged and kissed me today". Bella said as we reached her bike.

"You're like a daughter to them Bella and they love you like one too. Esme's whole face lights up when you're around and Carlisle thinks of you as his long lost daughter. If they weren't my parents I would have become jealous because they could hug and kiss you and I couldn't".

She smiled and I noticed a soft twinkle in her eyes. "Oh really maybe we should fix that". Her arms circled around my neck as she leaned up for a kiss. A few wonderful minutes later and we finally drove of to her house. The first thing I noticed when we arrived was Rose's BMW standing in the drive. So that meant without a doubt that Jasper and Emmett was also here, _great there goes my hope for a nice quiet evening. _

I climbed of the bike and removed my helmet as I waited for Bella to join me. "Do you think they know we are here or can we get on that bike of yours and drive into the sunset with no one the wiser?"

She chuckled and took my hand. "As good as that sounds Charlie would probably know that we're back. He knows every little sound my bike makes". Bella said as we made our way to the house. "Plus he has a gun and if we drove off, your back will be the big target he will be aiming at".

I chuckled as we reached the front door. "Point taken". I said and was about to open the door, when it was yanked open. Alice stood before us.

"Bells it's about time, come on we only have about an hour left". Alice said bouncing up and down excitedly, she grabbed Bella's hands and dragged her inside. I frowned as I followed them.

"Alice wait, what is going on? We are not late for anything. Let me go evil little sister".

I stared as Alice tried to tow Bella up the stairs but Bella had grabbed the railing and was standing her ground. "Oh for heavens sake Bella don't be a little child and come with your big sister". I began to smile. Alice was far from a BIG sister. Right now, she looked like a small child trying to pull a giant up the stairs. If it wasn't so mind boggling as to what was actually going on, I might have been laughing at the little scene in front of me.

"Rose she is being difficult, can you come and help me please." Alice shouted over her shoulder as she was turning a light shade of pink from all the tugging. Rose appeared suddenly behind her and I stared as she made her way downstairs.

She was wearing a black dress and her long blonde hair was hanging in soft curls down her back. Bella was dragged two steps upwards as she stared at Rose and forgot all about fighting Alice. Alice being the evil little pixie she was took her opportunity and pulled Bella a few steps upwards before Bella grabbed on to the railing again.

"Rose what is going on and what are you wearing?" I heard chuckling behind me but didn't even bother in looking behind me to see who it was.

"Come now Bella don't make such a fuss". Rose said and began pushing her from behind. Now Bella was outnumbered and at a loss for words. The three girls were shoving, pushing, and pulling all the way up the stairs where they finally disappeared behind Alice's room door.

I decided I should probably go rescue her but I barely gave one-step towards the stairs when I was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Oh no, you don't. Be a good boy Edward and work with us rather than against us and you might like what we planned for tonight". Emmett said suddenly in my ear and dragged me into the living room.

Jasper closed the door and I froze when I saw what he was wearing. He was dressed in a black suite with a grey shirt and black tie. I turned around and stared at Emmett. He was wearing black pants with a white coat, black shirt and white tie. He did a great impression of James Bond.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked still staring from the one to the other in astonishment.

"Language Edward, now we planned a special night for Bella. Since she never got to go to prom, we decided to hold our own prom for her. Now be nice and put on this suite". Renee said as she handed Jasper a suite and a pair of shoes. I stared at her in amazement. She was wearing a white dress that fastened behind her neck. At the bottom, the one side stopped at her knee and the other halfway down her calf. The dress was topped of with white sandal high heels.

"Bella will be done in the shower shortly, wait five minutes and then go take a shower. Be dressed and presentable in the next hour". She sounded allot like Charlie the way she was barking out orders, I have barely nodded before she walked out the door closing it again.

"Great isn't it…. it was all my idea". Emmett said excitedly clapping me on the back and grabbing me around the neck playfully."

I smiled at him. "Yeah bro good work. This is exactly what she needs before tomorrow." Jasper nodded in agreement and I took the suite by him heading for the door.

"Your parents will be here shortly I still have to do a few last minute tweaks on the sound system in the back yard so see you later." Jasper said behind me and headed for the kitchen.

As I walked passed Alice's room, I could hear Bella complaining about something and I smiled as I entered the bathroom. I took a quick shower. I just turned of the water when there was a knock on my door. "Edward its Carlisle, I brought you some necessities". I tied the towel across my abdomen and opened the door.

Carlisle stood in front of me in an entirely white suite, a light baby blue shirt and white tie. I glanced at the bag he was holding out to me. "Hurry up, it's almost time." He winked at me and walked back down the stairs. I closed the door and opened the bag. It was filled with my toiletries, clean boxers and a pair of black socks. I smiled, _thanks Esme. _For the first time I looked at the suite, I was supposed to wear. It was the normal black suite, white shirt and black tie. I dressed quickly and just combed my hair with my fingers before heading down stairs.

"Good Edward you're just on time, the girls will be down in about five minutes". Renee said as Esme walked towards me. She was wearing a baby blue dress that balled out at her waist. Long white sleeved gloves, the ones that stopped behind your elbows.

"Here, I thought that since this was a prom…well sort of. You must have a corsage, it will make Bella's night just that more special". I smiled at her as she handed me the small plastic box.

"Thank you Esme, just for interest sake what would you have done if Bella and I stayed any longer at our house?" I asked as Emmett and Jasper joined us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kick you out of course". She said winking at me and went to stand next to Carlisle as he Renee and Charlie joined the group.

"Man why didn't I think of getting a corsage?" Emmett asked as he saw what I was holding.

"Because, you're a mindless teddy bear". Jasper teased him. Charlie came to stand next to me holding a camera. He was wearing black pants but no jacket, white shirt but his top two buttons where undone and his black tie was loosely around his neck. Emmett wanted to reply to Jasper when Alice's door opened and all heads turned to look up the stairs.

Rose appeared first looking even more beautiful than she did before. Emmett walked to the end of the steps and when she finally reached him, he gave her a kiss as Charlie snapped away with the camera. They walked away to the living room.

I looked back up the stairs as Alice appeared. She was wearing a grey dress and looked like a fairy rather than the evil pixie from an hour ago. Her hair was still in total disarray, but it bounced feather light around her head as she came down the stairs. It seemed so perfect in everyway. Jasper walked to the end of the stairs and Charlie kept on shooting away with the camera.

I looked up the stairs for the last time waiting in anticipation for Bella. I felt butterfly's in my stomach for the first time in my life and I swear my knees where shaking, as if I was a nervous groom waiting for his bride too walk down the isle. Then every thought in my head disappeared when Bella appeared at the top of the steps.

She was wearing a navy blue dress, with signs of white here and there. It came all the way down to her ankles where I spotted silver high heels. Her hair was done in an up-style, her mahogany hair was curled and in the middle of her head, I spotted a silver crown. It was small but definitely noticeable. My throat was dry and still no coherent thought ran through my head. Bella had almost reached the bottom step when I remembered that I was supposed to meet her there. I shot forward and when she reached me, I held out my hand for hers.

"You look….breathtakingly….wow." Was all I could get out and quickly slipped the silver corsage over her hand and onto her arm.

"Charlie pictures." I heard Renee say and heard as the camera was clicked frantically.

I didn't care what happened around me as I just continued to stare at the angel in front of me. "I could say the same thing about you." Bella said and smiled at me.

"I don't hold a candle against you. Shall we?" I asked holding my arm for her.

"Yes we shall." I smiled as she placed her arm through mine and led her towards the kitchen to start what possibly was the best night of my life.

**A/n ok so this isn't the end. Well, not yet anyway. What can I tell you today? Well would you believe me if I told you that I never planned to have a home prom night? My muse must be working over time because the creativity just flowed today and all of a sudden, I was writing a private prom. Ok now I just wanted to say that the shifting gears of the bike one down for first and up for the rest is how bike gears work in South Africa. So I wrote it accordingly to that. I know Bella seems ok after the whole incident but maybe that is just what I want you to think (insert evil little laugh here).**

**Thanks for all the great reviews; I appreciate it a lot. A special shout out to all the regular reviewers I really take your views and comments to heart. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists. **

**A special thanks to my wonderful beta, Princess Briar Rose, for polishing this chapter to perfection and all your support. Be sure to check out the story she's busy writing "Bella Cullen" it's really good, there is a link on my profile for her story.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	29. 29 I'm Fine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

**29. I'm fine. **

**Bpov:**

I woke with a start, my fists were clenching the bedcovers tightly. So tightly in fact that I could see, even through the pitch-blackness of my room, how white my knuckles were from gripping the covers so tightly. I was breathing so heavily that it felt like I just ran a marathon and sweat was dripping from my forehead into my eyes. My shirt clung to my sweat-drenched torso making the breeze coming through my open window feel even colder on my skin.

My hair clung to my damp forehead but I ignored that as I gazed across my room. I spotted the prom dress on the floor where it lay exactly were I took it of. I left it there discarded like a rag, when I dressed into my pj's and got into bed after the "prom". My eyes wondered on to the open window and I watched as the curtains swayed lightly in the breeze. Satisfied that the room was disserted I unclenched my fists slowly, ignoring the numb feeling I experienced now as blood finally regained access to flow over my knuckles and to my fingers. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what I dreamt about tonight.

I remembered that I was running through the forest, someone was in front of me but I couldn't see who. There was fire everywhere and the smoke was so thick the person seemed like a blurry silhouette. Someone was calling my name tauntingly, as if to coax me to stop and face them. There was also a softer voice, one filled with despair and loss. I knew this voice and wanted to find it. I knew my salvation was with that voice but the stranger in front of me was insisting I follow him. The other menacing voice grew louder and I kept on running when I stumbled suddenly. The person in front of me turned back and grabbed my hand pulling me up and towards a light in front of us.

It was a blinding white light, when we broke through the light a gunshot went of **K-pow** and my helper fell. The light went away and in its place, was the dimly lit light of sunset. Dusk bathed everything in orange. The smoke was gone as was both voices. I looked at my helper and saw a scar on the side of his face. James I finally recognized him.

"Why?" I asked falling beside him.

"Because I chose to". Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella everything is alright now". I looked up and saw a bronzed haired angel. But, as I watched his face transformed, his bronze hair became longer and changed to red. His face transformed from male into a more feminine shaped face. The face of Victoria, she looked at James and glared at me.

"You'll pay for this bitch". She raised her hand and in the setting sunlight, a deadly blade sparkled before it made its way to my head.

That must have been when I woke-up. I ran a hand through my hair removing it from my forehead. I glanced at the digital clock on my bedside table. Five am, the red digits taunted me. I went to bed at one am this morning. I fell asleep a half-hour later so that's about three and a half-hour's sleep. Less than usual yet it was enough to keep the black-bags under ones eyes away. I drew back the bed covers and stood up quietly, since the incident my pj's was made up out of my favorite loosely fit t-shirt and long black pajama pants.

I also wore socks to dampen my footsteps and make my routinely trip to the kitchen. I walked over to my bedroom window and glanced out into the street. Accept for a stray cat sitting on top of a trashcan it was completely deserted. I turned and walked out of my room and quietly down the stairs. The reassuring sounds of Charlie's snoring meant that yet again I was able not to scream as I woke from my dream and wake the entire house.

I walked down the stairs remembering to skip the second last one because it squeaked and walked to the kitchen. I ignored all the dirty dishes on the tables and walked straight to the window opening it slightly so that a breeze could blow through it. Then I turned to the fridge and walked to it carefully still listening for Charlie's snoring. It still came rhythmic down the stairs. I smiled and opened the fridge slightly so that the fridge light didn't light up the whole kitchen. I spotted what I was looking for and waited patiently.

Charlie had a certain rhythm to his snoring. Two long ones and then a short louder one, the shorter one was what I was waiting for. The fridge door squeaks every time it is opened more than halfway and if your father was the chief of police and a very light sleeper that squeak was all he needed too wake-up. So I listened patiently and when he began with the shorter one, I opened the fridge door, grabbed the bottle and closed the door before Charlie even finished his snore.

I placed the bottle on an open spot on the cluttered tabletop and walked to the dining room to fetch my favorite barstool. I picked up the stool and very carefully carried it to the kitchen without knocking it into anything. I placed the stool so that I could see the kitchen entrance, back door and kitchen window at the same time. Then I walked to a cupboard and took out a clean glass, once back at the stool I poured the icy liquid into the glass and sat down on the stool.

I took a big swig from the glass and felt how the cold liquid made its way to my stomach. I licked over my lips and caught a single droplet from the corner of my mouth. I knew that by the time the glass was empty I would have forgotten all about the dream and maybe even be able to go back to sleep. Four too five hours sleep every night was all I could get before I woke from some nightmare.

They are never the same, sometimes I could remember what happened like tonight and other times I only remembered the endings. Some nights I wouldn't sleep at all and just stare at my ceiling until I come to the kitchen. I took another swig and listened to my surroundings. I heard Charlie's snoring from up stairs. I heard the leaves of the trees brush against each other in the breeze sounding like water that cobbled over pebbles.

I even heard my slow rhythmic heartbeat, it was funny I never knew how the heart beated before but after listening to it for two weeks I knew now that it also had a unique rhythm. Two even beats be boom….be boom and then two quicker ones be boom…be boom. As I listened to a heart that was in complete control, I heard another sound, a familiar sound. Tick tock, tick tock the sound of time.

"_It seems you have more time". _Tick tock, tick tock.

_"Would you give your life for your friends even though they didn't find you in time?" _Tick tock, tick tock.

_"It seems that your time is up, no pun intended". _Tick tock, tick tock.

"_This time there would be no interruptions". _Tick tock.

Random images began to flash through my head.

_Laurent, placing his knife against my throat. _Tick tock.

_Victoria, hanging a clock on the wall. _Tick tock.

_James, leaning against the wall staring at nothing. _Tick tock.

_James standing in front of me in a smoke filled living room. _Tick tock.

I got of the stool and walked to the counter.

_James and I, running through the forest. _Tick tock.

I climbed on the counter carefully placing my feet between the dirty dishes.

_James, standing behind a tree staring out over a clearing. "Stay there no matter what". _Tick tock.

I grabbed the clock on the kitchen wall and removed the battery. I climbed of the counter and lay on the cold tile floor. Be boom, be boom, be boom my heart beated frantically. My heart was not in control anymore. My back rose and fell, rose and fell against the tiles as I breathed heavily once again.

Someone must have replaced the battery. I clearly remembered that I removed the last one. I waited for my heartbeat and breathing to normalize before I got up. I downed the contents of the glass and left it on the counter. I placed the bottle back in the fridge and took the stool back to the dining room. I climbed the stairs and walked back to my room, trying to fight off the images that flashed through my head.

Because of what happened in the kitchen I forgot to listen for Charlie's snoring and didn't notice that it had stopped. Nor did I notice the figure standing in my parent's doorframe watching me with concern as I closed my bedroom door. I grabbed my pillow and walked over to my rocking chair. There was already a blanket waiting for me. I sat down placing the pillow comfortably behind my head and pulled the blanket over my body. I began to rock back and forth slowly. Who was it that said that stress was a like a rocking chair? It can take you back and forth but it gets you nowhere.

I wished that Edward were here right now, when I was with him I didn't have to try so hard. He wouldn't push me to talk about what happened like all the other people do. He helps me to focus on other things. During that bike lesson yesterday, I felt useful for a change, as if I had a purpose. There was nothing on those roads that scared me. I was in control the whole time.

I knew Edward and Jacob would protect me. Anything that could harm me, I would have seen a mile coming. There was nowhere a potential danger could hide, just open roads and the friendly company of Edward and Jacob. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep some more, I had an appointment with Jane tomorrow and I needed all the energy I could get for that.

I woke about an hour later and heard someone bustling about in the kitchen. I cleaned my room quickly and jumped in the shower. I dressed in jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and a navy blue hoodie. I tied my sneakers and walked down to the kitchen, Charlie was busy washing the dishes.

"Morning dad, you're up early". I said grabbing a granola bar from the cupboard.

"Morning Bells, yeah I thought I would get a head start on the cleaning. Did you sleep ok?"

I leaned on the counter and un-wrapped the granola bar. "I slept like always".

Charlie smiled and turned back to the sink. "So seems we had a visitor last night. Apparently he likes milk". My head shot up and I looked at my father but he didn't even turn around.

"Do you have any suspects?" I asked trying to make a joke out of it.

"No but I'm calling him the milk thief for now. Plus it seems he doesn't like clocks, or just stole the battery". I spotted the clock where I left it this morning, _shoot I forgot to put it away._

"Maybe he is taking over the world one battery at a time". I said joking again.

"Maybe…. Bells you know you could talk to me if something is bothering you". He said turning to me.

"I'm fine dad, do you want some juice I'm going to pour me some." I said opening the fridge.

"No thanks, I already had some coffee". I nodded and poured some juice into a glass. I placed the bottle back in the fridge and picked the glass up from the table when my mother talked behind me suddenly.

"Morning, guys." I dropped the glass in a sudden fright, the glass broke and juice splashed over my mothers slippers.

Adrenalin was suddenly rushing through me and my heartbeat as well as my breathing accelerated. "Bella are you ok?" My mother asked as Charlie grabbed some paper towels to clean up the mess. I was about to answer when there was a knock on the door making me jump again. _Calm down Bella, you're still in control. _

"I'm fine mom. You just gave me a fright. I'll get the door, sorry about the glass." I said quickly and walked to the living room. I quickly glanced through the window and spotted Edward's Volvo. I opened the door and smiled at him.

"Morning Edward, you're here early. Not that I mind though". I said as hugged him.

"Morning Bells, Jane arrived earlier than expected. I just wanted to hear if you could see her now". I stepped back to let him in.

"Yes, she can Edward. Since I took care of most of the cleaning we won't need Bella's help". Charlie said from the door and I just managed not to jump again in alarm.

"Well then of we go Bella." Edward said taking my hand as he led the way to his car. I barely had time to wave goodbye to my parents. I slid into the passenger seat and waited for Edward to get in.

"How bad is it going to be?" I asked as he finally joined me in the car.

"Relax Bella. Jane is great at what she does. Believe me it will be like talking to your best friend." I looked at him and decided to let it drop. I agreed to do this and if it keeps my parents of my back then I will do it. We made some small talk as we drove to his house but as we neared it, I became quieter and quieter. If Edward noticed this, he didn't say anything about it. When we finally stopped in front of his house I noticed a golden Ashton Martin in the driveway.

"She sure has expensive taste." I said as we walked passed it.

"She likes to drive fast". _Humph sounds like someone else I know. _Edward opened the front door for me and I walked by halve expecting to see her waiting for me in the living room but Carlisle was the only one there. He placed the TV remote on the couch next to him and stood up.

"Morning Bella, Esme is showing Jane something in the garden outback. You can wait for her in the study so long. She would be with you shortly." Carlisle said as he gave me a hug.

"Go on Bella, everything would be ok." Edward said giving my forehead a quick kiss and pushed me in the direction of the study.

I sighed and since I obviously had no choice in the matter walked to Carlisle's study. I closed the door behind me and instantly walked to his window. I glanced out and opened it slightly letting in a breeze. I turned a chair so that I could watch the door and the window at the same time. When I sat down and silence fell over the room I began to hear the faint ticking noise from a small clock on Carlisle desk.

I began to hum in my head to drown out the noise and reached over to pick up the small clock. I removed the battery and placed it next to the clock neatly back in its place on the desk. I sat back and waited patiently for the head doctor to came and examine my head. I didn't have to wait long until there was small knock on the door.

The door opened slowly and I began to hum again.

_The door opened slowly and Laurent entered the room I was kept in. _I shook my head lightly shaking the image from my mind.

A small slender woman entered the study. _See Bella, it's not Laurent it's the head doctor. Know calm down you're still in control. _

"Good morning Bella, thank you for seeing me. May I sit next to you? I do not like to sit behind the desk. It feels like I'm a headmaster scolding a misbehaving student." She said and I just nodded as I glanced her over. She was a short person, about in her late twenty's I guessed. She had long light brown hair but it seemed almost dark against her pale complexion. She had light brown eyes and at the moment, they were studying the study. She smiled as if something amused her when she sat down a small distance from me in the other chair in front of the desk.

"So have I passed or are you still deciding?" She asked suddenly looking at me for the first time. I blushed lightly having been caught out at, staring at her.

"Decided on what exactly?" I asked looking away at those kind yet alert brown eyes.

"Whether your going to like me or not?" She said folding her hands on her lap.

I shrugged. "Well I can help you work through your trauma Bella and liking me would only make the process of closure that much easier."

My head snapped up. "I am fine and I already had closure. There is no need for this really. I can cope on my own. I am fine, fit as a fiddle as they say."

She smiled and glanced out through the window. "Fine isn't even an emotion, we say we feel fine when we're not feeling a specific emotion. Therefore by saying we feel fine we're actually saying we feel nothing."

I looked at her and said. "I'm fine."

She smiled. "Well then you won't mind in taking a ride with me. There is somewhere I would like to take you". She asked now glancing at her fingernails.

"A ride to where exactly?" I asked and she smiled again standing up.

"Not to an asylum I promise you, just a morning drive. This place is so beautiful". I reluctantly followed her out of the study and to the living room.

"We're going for a drive, we'll be back shortly." She announced and indicated for me to walk first to the front door. I looked at Edward and he smiled encouragingly so I suppressed my objections and walked to the front door and straight outside. I stopped and waited for her to take the lead now, she took out her car keys and unlocked the Aston Martin.

She said nothing and got into the car. _Crazy expensive car owners think they can swindle you with a beautiful exotic car. Well I'm not swindled nuh- uh. _I thought to myself as I slid into the passenger seat.

I sunk into the soft grey leather and the car smelled like leather polish. "You know I've heard that I'm fine speech from almost every client that's sent to see me". She said starting the car.

"So what do the people say that don't give you the I'm fine speech?" I asked as she sped around the corner making me fasten my seat belt.

"They don't make a speech. They're the crazy ones."

She slowed down to a more normal speed. "So what are you saying exactly?" I asked looking at our surroundings, trying to figure out where she was going.

"I'm saying that you're normal and that I want you to try and tell me what happened in that cabin." I turned to look at her but she just concentrated on the road in front of her.

"I told you I'm fine, I told the officer about what happened in my statement and then I swore I was done with it." She nodded and turned onto a gravel road that I didn't recognize. "Where are we going?" I asked looking with new interest at our surroundings. She slowed down and stopped the car suddenly.

"You'll see in a minute but firstly if you don't want to talk then I will and all you would have to do is listen. Can you do that?" She asked and turned on the radio, classical music started to fill the car softly.

"It's not like I have a choice." She smiled and unlocked the door.

"You have a choice Bella, you can get out of the car and walk back to the Cullen's house and I'll drive away. You won't ever have to see me again. Or you can listen to what I have to say and then decide if you like me or not".

I glanced at her and saw the serious expression on her face. We stared at each other. Her eyes were all knowing as if she glared into my soul and saw everything that had ever touched it. I looked away afraid she might see something that would convince her that I needed to be locked up in a padded room after all.

"Ok I'll listen but I'm not promising that I'll like you when you're done." She smiled and made herself comfortable in her seat.

"You suffer from what we call emotional and physical trauma because of a big traumatic event. These symptoms you're experiencing may last for days, weeks, or even months." She held up her hand when I wanted to object. "You didn't want to talk remember so just listen." I glared at her and she just stared back not giving in at all, I turned to look out the window.

"You experience symptoms such as anxiety and fear, you jump whenever something happens you didn't see or hear coming. Whenever you enter a room, you make sure can see all entrances to that room as well as the window. You want to see when something or someone enters the room that can potentially hurt you.

"You wan to be in control all the time so that if something happens you can escape via the easiest escape routes, therefore you study your surroundings planning your escape route whenever you enter a new environment. You open windows so that you won't feel trapped in and the inflowing breeze gives you the feeling of freedom.

"Withdrawing from others is another symptom. When you're at school you only answer when you're talked to and never struck up a conversation on your own with someone other than your bestest friends. Insomnia or nightmares are common after these traumas, you don't have bags under your eyes but I bet that you make sure you sleep enough to keep them away.

"It's only normal to want to make the people that care about you think that you are fine. Muscle tension is a side effect from being on edge all the time. Relax your hand Bella the seatbelt isn't going anywhere." I glanced down to where I was gripping the seatbelt tightly and instinctively relaxed my hand. I wasn't even aware that I was gripping it so tightly.

"These symptoms and feelings typically last from a few days to a few months, gradually fading as you process the trauma. But if you don't get closure they can become worse until you get paranoid and start having breakdowns.

"But you're coping well and playing the part of calm and poise to a T. You should remember that even when you're feeling better, you might be troubled from time to time by painful memories or emotions. Like when I entered the study and you had a flashback of some sort. You react to things differently now especially in response to triggers such as sound, or situation that reminds you of the traumatic experience.

"That is way you removed the battery from the clock on Carlisle desk isn't it?" She asked softly, I nodded but didn't look at her. Instead, I focused on the droplets of water that fell on the windscreen as it started raining. "Grieving is normal following a traumatic event. Whether or not a traumatic event involves death, survivors must cope with the loss. At least temporarily, for their sense of safety and security. The last time you cried was when James died right?" I nodded again wondering how she knew all this.

"This grieving process, while inherently painful, is easier if you turn to others for support and talk about how you feel. Recovering from a traumatic event takes time, and everyone heals at his or her own pace. No one in your support group is pushing you to talk to them and you don't want to talk about it because you believe that you're fine. You managed to easily avoid more and more things that remind you of the trauma without anyone being the wiser.

"Sometimes these responses can be delayed, for months or even years after the event but they do eventually surface and can cause relationships you have with other people to suffer. How severe these symptoms are depends on the person, the type of trauma involved, and the emotional support they receive from others. Which thank fully, you seem to have enough of.

"Re-experiencing symptoms are a sign that the body and mind are actively struggling to cope with the traumatic experience. You should listen to your body its always telling you something in the only way it knows how.

"In time, emotional exhaustion may set in, leading to distraction, and clear thinking may be difficult or impossible. Witch brings us to me. I want to help you before this happens so that you can move on and be a better person. I say better because no matter what you or I do you won't ever be the same person you where when it happened.

"Lastly Bella we come to the last symptom but I'll tell you about that in a moment." She started the car and drove around the turn in the road and I finally saw where we were. The cemetery, she drove on almost to the very end and stopped. She got out and indicated for me to follow her.

When I reached her side, she spoke again. "You are not fine Bella, you might have fooled everyone by the way your acting that you are indeed fine but I see right through you. I always tell the truth and I don't hide behind some form of soft words when I talk to people. I say things hard and straight, I don't like to play around because I hate wasting time. You are wasting time by thinking that you are fine."

We stopped in front of a gravestone and she turned to look at me. "Why are we here Jane?" I asked looking at all the somber gravestones.

"Closure, this is someone you knew." She stepped away from the gravestone and I looked down to read the inscription.

**Here lies James Rosewood. **

**Born 17/01/1991 died 29/11/2009. **

**"There is no greater love than a friend giving his life for a friend." - Jesus. **

Tears escaped from the corner of my eyes as I began to cry. "I should have stayed, I'm sorry James." I repeated over and over again in a whisper.

"The last symptom you have Bella is self blame. You think that the reason James died was because of you."

She placed her hand on my shoulder where I knelt before his gravestone shaking with sobs.

"I'll wait for you in the car."

**A/n wow this must be the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope I have done Jane's character some justice. I did do research on the condition Bella is suffering from so as Edward would say you can Google it. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I appreciate it allot. A special shout out to all the regular reviewers I really take your views and comments to heart. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	30. 30 The last chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight (accept this now finished fanfic story). **

**30. The last chapter.**

**Rpov:**

"Mommy, when is Benjamin coming?" I sighed as Garret asked me the hundredth question this morning. I was kneeling in front of him fixing his tie. He was already jumpy from being in formal wear.

"Uncle Jasper and Benjamin will be here shortly big guy, now why don't you stand still that I can fix you up for Aunt Bella's wedding."

I smiled as I saw my son's whole face light up as his father walked into the living room. I felt as two big strong arms circled around my waste as I stood up and Emmett placed a small kiss in my neck. "You smell nice, why don't you go do the final touches on your already perfect make-up and I'll keep him busy". He said into my ear and kissed my neck again.

"Daddy, daddy will you show me how to tie my shoes again." We both looked down at our son. He was sitting on the floor with his shoes spread out before him.

He was five years old and looked like a little angel. "How must one ask?" Emmett said and dropped his hands from my waist heading towards Garret.

"Please daddy." He said immediately, I looked as Emmett began to show him the two bunny ears. Garret was the exact replica of his father, he had a big built, the same freckles in his cheek when he smiled and even the black curly hair.

I turned and walked to my and Emmett's bedroom to finish up, I can't believe Bella and Edward is finally going to get married. We thought this day would never come. It took her almost eight years to get over the incident and then Edward's mother died. It just shows love prevails all. I heard laughter coming from the living room and smiled to myself, Emmett really was a great dad.

I glanced at the navy blue bridesmaid dress still hanging in the plastic bag in front of my dresser. Although Alice was mainly in charge of the wedding, Bella was really insisting on some details. Like the color theme (White, navy blue and gold), the church (a small old historian church just outside of Forks), the number of gests invited (the nearest family and closest of friends all and all the total finally stood at thirty people) and even the place the party was taking place in afterwards (The Cullen's front yard).

Alice of course moaned and groaned about some of the stipulations but Bella did not budge an inch. Alice said something of only having so much to work with, but she was super exited as always to do everything. I dressed quickly. I was just going to call Emmett, to help me zip up the back, when he and Garret walked in. He zipped me up and I did a little twirl for the men in my life.

"Mommy you look pretty." Garret said and I winked at him.

"You got that right little man, she looks beautiful."

There was a sudden knock at the door. "That must be Jasper, you get dressed and I'll get the children ready. You should hurry up, you and Jasper have to help Edward get ready and to church on time." I took Garret's hand.

"Yes dear, we won't be late." I smiled and walked to the living room to open the front door.

Jasper stood there with his three-year-old Benjamin on his hip and held Edwards five year old sister's hand. "Hello Rose, Alice said you must pick up some last minute flowers at the florist and then as soon as you're done with the children go to the church to help organize things." I smiled and took Esme's miracle child's hand as Jasper placed Benjamin on the ground.

"Well hello to you too Jasper, I see Alice is on a roll today." I said and Jasper sighed. We watched as Garret and Benjamin disappeared down the hall.

"Isn't she always, she's been busy with Bella all morning. I'm actually feeling sorry for her." I nodded as Kate pulled on my hand.

"Aunty Rose did you know that my big brother is getting married today? That means he and aunty Bella is going to be like mommy and daddy and are going to live together in their own house and everything. They can even have babies if they wanted."

I smiled as Jasper tried to stifle a laugh. "Who can have babies?" Emmett asked as he entered the living room, Kate immediately ran and jumped into his arms. She had Carlisle's blond hair but resembled her mother the most. Emmett always joked that between him and Edward the boys that wanted to date her one day was going to have one hell of a hard time.

"No one of importance, now come on we have to go calm Edward's nerves." Jasper said as Emmett reached us.

"Yeah right, he's been waiting for this day for so long now, the only thing he probably wants is for time to go faster." He gave Kate to me and kissed me quickly on the cheek before they left joking about Edward and Bella.

"Come on Kate let's get you ready so that we can get to that church."

**Jpov:**

"What time is it now?" Edward asked from where he was standing in front of the mirror fixing his tie for the hundredth time now.

"It's only been two minutes since you asked the last time, relax bro." Emmett said clapping Edward on the back.

"He is right and if you make that tie any tighter you are going to suffocate yourself. Why are you so worked up? It's not as if Bella is going to run out on you. You two have been acting like a married couple for so long now this only makes it official. Take a deep breathe and relax, come on we can enter the church now since you only have fifteen minutes of bachelor life left." I said and Edward smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

"I can't be happier about that." He said and turned to face Emmett and me.

"Yeah we know, here take a breath mint and come on." Emmett said and held out his hand. Edward stuck the mint in his mouth and followed us out of the small prayer room we used as a dressing room. The church was already filled with most of the guests. I spotted Angela and Ben from High school with their newborn twins. The Newton's, Mike and Jessica, was seated a few seats from them.

They had to marry when she found out she was pregnant with his child about a year ago. Lauren was sitting at the way back of the church, I smiled she was a single working mother. When she found out she was pregnant she was with so many men she didn't even know who the father was. She was the gossip sensation in town for about four months. Secretly I felt sorriest for the small girl sitting next to her who really looked like Eric Yorkie.

The entire police department sat in the middle row and just like with my and Alice's wedding the chief of police gave everyone of them the day off on condition that they came to his daughter's wedding. Jane and her husband Alec was sitting next to Esme and Carlisle. Their son Demitri was seated on his father's knee. Renee's and Charlie's seats were still vacant so they were probably still busy with Bella.

Jacob and Leah were seated next to them and their daughter Clair was sitting on Jacob's lap fast asleep. Then there where some friends of the family and the mayor of course had to come since his chief of police daughter was getting married. There were some people Carlisle worked with at the hospital. Edward greeted people as he walked past them and quickly shared a few words with his parents and Jane before he walked to the front of the church and sat down to wait for Bella.

"Emmett you have the ring right?" He asked as he quickly glanced to the back doors.

"Yes Edward." He took out the ring from his inside pocket and showed it to Edward.

"You had the inscription made, right?" Edward asked taking the ring and looking on the inside of the ring at the small infinity sign.

"Yes although I still think you should have actually written something rather than inscribed it with some science thingamajig."

Edward smiled. "It's perfect and it's an infinity symbol Emmett, it means for always. Bella will appreciate it." He handed the small golden ring back to Emmett. I liked the ring. It had a medium sized diamond in the middle with eight smaller diamonds around it. It was small and delicate just the kind of thing that Bella would like. I glanced at my watch. There was only five more minutes left.

**Bpov: **

"There, now you are officially a bride." Alice finally exclaimed and took a step back to look at me.

"Alice, she looks great. You really are the best designer on this side of the continental US." Our mother said and walked around me.

"Is the torture really over?" I asked as Alice began to remove the covers from the mirrors.

For some reason Alice didn't want me to see anything she was doing to me, so she covered every mirror in the room with big pieces of white linen. I didn't complain, feeling what she did to me was bad enough I don't think I could have survived seeing it too. "I don't know what you are talking about but here take a look for yourself."

I turned to the mirrors and my breath caught in my throat. I didn't even recognize the woman in front of me. My long hair was done in an up style, with soft curls. Between the curls, I spotted hidden pearls. I opted not to wear a veil and it was clear that, that was the right decision. My dress clung to me nicely and even though the split that came all the way up to my thigh bothered me before, now all that I could say was that Alice really was a fashion god.

Suddenly the five years of therapy, the multiple calls to Jane at three am in the morning after some nightmare, testifying in court against Victoria and uncountable visits to James's grave was so totally worth it. A single tear rolled down my cheek, I wiped it quickly afraid that it might ruin Alice's perfect done make-up.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I thought you might need waterproof make-up." I smiled and turned to them.

"You always think about everything." My mother wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and smiled at us.

"Just yesterday you two were babies and now you're both grown woman. I'm so proud of you." We both gave her a hug before she could start crying again.

"Ok enough waterworks let's see. The dress is new so here…" She grabbed my hand and tied something on my wrist. "It was Gran's bracelet, so that is something old." I glanced at the delicate silver bracelet, made up out of x's and o's that are linked together.

"The earrings that you are wearing have deep blue sapphires in so that leaves…" Alice interrupted our mother.

"Something borrowed and I got it right here." Alice said holding up a pair of high heels. "These are mine and I want them back. She immediately knelt down and helped me to put them on. "Ok we are all set, mom you can go and alert everyone that we are coming. Dad is sitting right outside Bella, count to ten before you follow me and Rose into the church." Alice said and disappeared out the door. Mom gave me a quick hug before she also left me.

I took one last glance at Isabella Marie Swan in the mirror and walked out the door to become Isabella Marie Cullen. My father waited in the church foyer and smiled when he saw me. He had grey hair in between his dark black ones and I saw him completely suited up for the first time since Alice's wedding.

"You look lovely Bell's. Promise me that you'll still be my little girl even though you're married." He said his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'll always be your little girl dad." I said giving him a quick hug.

"OK then lets do this." He indicated for Alice to start walking and we slowly began to count to ten.

**Epov:**

I turned around when the old-fashioned wedding march began to play. Both Alice and Rose were dressed in navy blue dresses and my little miracle sister, Kate was dressed in a gold dress. She was the flower girl for our wedding. She was throwing golden sprayed rose petals on the ground, as she made her way towards us.

As she reached us and I looked up, my breath caught in my throat as Bella made her way towards me. I could here my heart beat in my ears as I watched her and Charlie walk down the isle. I wasn't even aware that I moved but somehow I was taking her hand from Charlie and the next thing I knew we were facing the priest as he began with the ceremony.

I could barely concentrate on what he was saying until he asked us to say our vows. Bella said hers first.

We turned to face each other and she smiled softly before she began to talk.

"I Isabella Marie Swan join my life to yours, not just as your wife but as your friend as well. For we were friends long before we were lovers and lovers long before today finally arrived…" This brought on a small chuckle from me as well as the people around us.

"I promise to be your lover, and your confidant. I vow to be the shoulder you cry on, the rock you lean on, the companion of your life. With you, I wow to forever walk the path of life from this day forward.

"You are the love of my life and I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future.

"I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams.

"You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and you made all my dreams come true. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone.

"My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep.

"Time may pass, fortune may smile and trials may come. No matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward. I love you Edward."

Alice stepped forward and handed her a ring, which she smartly slid onto my finger. I smiled at her and then said me vow.

"I Edward Mason Cullen take you Isabella Marie Swan as my wife and the love of my life. I love you this much... enough to do anything for you. I'll give my life, my love, my heart and my soul to you and for you and only you.

"Enough too willingly give all of my time, efforts, thoughts, talents, trust and prayers to you.

"Enough to want to protect you, care for you, guide you, hold you, comfort you, listen to you, and cry to you and with you.

"Enough to be silly around you, never have to hide anything from you, and be myself with you.

"I love you enough to share all of my sentiments, dreams, goals, fears, hopes and worries and my entire life with you.

"Enough too want the best for you, to wish for your success and to hope for the fulfillment of all of your endeavors.

"Enough too keep my promises to you and to pledge my loyalty and faithfulness to you.

"Enough to cherish your friendship, adore your personality, respect your values and to see you for who you are...

"I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you and sacrifice myself for you.

"Enough too miss you incredibly when we are apart, no matter what length of time it's for and regardless of the distance.

"Enough to believe in our relationship, to stand by it through the worst of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple, and to never ever give up on us.

"Enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for you, when you need or want me, and never ever want to leave you or live without you.

"I love you this much Bella".

There were tears in her eyes as Emmett stepped forward and handed me her ring. I slipped it on her finger and relished in the thought that she was now truly my wife.

"I now pronounce you man and wife for as long as you both shall live. You may now kiss your bride."

The priest said and both Bella and I stepped forward and our lips met exactly halfway. Things surely could not get any better than this.

**Writer's pov:**

Later that night as the bride and groom opened the dance floor. Five spirits stood and watched them sway to the music.

"Doesn't he look smart dear?" Elizabeth Mason asked her husband. He smiled and looked at his son with pride.

"He certainly does but the lassie he is dancing with is sure one hell of a woman."

Elizabeth elbowed her husband playfully. "Do you want to dance?" he asked her and she immediately placed her small see-through hand in his. They started to drift to the beat of the music.

"He really looks happy doesn't he?" Tanya asked Alexander.

"Yes he does. I was worried about him you know, but I'm happy he found the Cullen's. He is even a big brother, what do you think James?"

He asked the last spirit who just nodded where he stood watching the couple on the dance floor mesmerized in their happiness. "James if you could do it all over again, would you still take that bullet for her?" Tanya asked and the lonely spirit turned around, his eyes would have shined if such a thing were only possible.

"Yes I would." He said turning to watch them again.

**A/n this is really the end dear readers. I'm not very good at writing endings, its way to sad but I hope that through the multiple pov's you got a fare glimpse of what the wedding really was like. Jasper is usually very quiet and observant, that is way I gave the update on everyone through his pov. Jane has become a great friend to Edward and Bella as did her husband. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews that I received all through this story and I hoped that my writing has improved during the course of this story because of it. Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and alerts lists. **

**Thank you to all the readers that stuck with this story from the start. I hoped you enjoyed it because I certainly enjoyed writing it. **

**Thanks for reading****.**


End file.
